Dans les yeux de Quatre
by Cast0r
Summary: Quatre, jeune étudiant aveugle désirant être indépendant, fait la rencontre de Trowa, jeune homme secret et mystérieux. Un brin sirupeux, un petit peu sincère... Yaoi. 3x4 1x2.
1. La tristesse en cristal

**Titre : Dans les yeux de Quatre**

**Auteur : Boby (Et rien que Boby).**

**Disclamer : Pas à moi. Heureusement car je crois que Quatre me tuerait...  
**

**Conseil : Lisez. C'est beau, c'est meugnon et pis c'est un peu drôle.**

**-X-**

¤¤¤¤¤ 16 ans plus tôt ¤¤¤¤¤

_- Poussez ! _

_- Pousse chérie !_

_La jeune femme se releva, broyant la main de son mari en fermant les yeux et poussa._

_Elle retomba sur son lit, exténuée._

_Derrière la porte de la salle d'hôpital, 3 petites filles attendaient sagement en compagnie de leur tante._

_- Tata, c'est quand que petit frère va naître ? demanda l'une d'elles aux cheveux courts et noirs qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de 7/8 ans._

_Les deux autres regardèrent leur tante qui avait les cheveux blonds de la maman._

_- Bientôt Iria, bientôt._

_- POUSSEZ MADAME WINNER ! hurla l'infirmière. Nous y sommes presque ! _

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds plaqués sur son front par la sueur poussa une dernière fois et un pleur d'enfant se fit entendre._

_- Félicitations, c'est un garçon !_

_Le mari eut quelques larmes de soulagement tandis que la mère regardait son enfant à travers ses yeux mi-clos. _

_- Oh chéri, comme il est beau, murmura-t-elle après que l'infirmière eut lavé l'enfant et mit dans les bras de sa maman. Notre petit numéro quatre._

_Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant et elle ferma les yeux, sa tête reposant avec délicatesse sur le coussin. Le mari lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur son front._

_Soudain il écarquilla les yeux et posa la main devant le nez de sa femme... qui ne respirait plus._

_- INFIRMIERE ! hurla-t-il, paniqué._

_Les jeunes femmes revinrent et l'une d'elle prit le bébé qui avait recommencé à pleurer. On le posa dans un couffin et l'infirmière en chef brancha le défibrillateur._

_L'homme fut conduit hors de la salle et ses filles se jetèrent sur lui._

_- Papa où est petit frère ! demanda la plus petite qui allait vers ses 3 ans. _

_- Vi il est où ? demanda la cadette qui n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'elle._

_- Et elle est où maman ? demanda Iria._

_Elles virent alors avec stupeur leur père fondre en larmes._

_Après une attente insupportable, une femme sortit de la salle avec le petit enfant dans les bras. Ils se levèrent tous et l'homme la regarda avec inquiétude._

_- Monsieur Winner, je suis désolée. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pût..._

_L'homme écarquilla les yeux alors que la sœur de sa femme éclatait en sanglot. Les petites, ne comprenant pas, commencèrent elles aussi à pleurer._

_- Monsieur, nous... votre enfant._

_L'homme essaya de se redresser et fixa son fils qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. Et dont les pupilles étaient étrangement opaques._

_- Monsieur, nous nous sommes rendues compte que... votre enfant est aveugle monsieur._

_Le choc fit s'effondrer l'homme sous les yeux désespérés d'Iria._

_- Papa ! Ca veut dire quoi aveugle ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix brisée par les larmes._

¤¤¤¤¤ De nos jours ¤¤¤¤¤

/Cela faisait déjà 16 ans/ pensa Quatre.

Il était en compagnie de sa sœur et du directeur devant son futur lycée.

/Oui déjà 16 ans. Et enfin je vais essayer de vivre normalement sans que personne ne veille tout le temps sur moi. Ma chance, ma seule chance. Je n'ai pas le droit de la perdre /

**-X-**

**Fin du premier chapitre ! Ca vous a plu ? Reviewez !**


	2. On en croise dans les contes de fée

**L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en allemand car nous étudions un texte qui s'appelle "Mit Ohren sehen" ce qui signifie "Voir avec les oreilles". Cette phrase a un double sens : - l'Ouïe remplace la vue - et - les aveugles sont dotés d'une certaine empathie pour entendre l'âme des gens -. Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture !**

**Titre : Dans les yeux de Quatre**

**Auteur : Boby (Et rien qu'elle ! Nah !)**

**Lecteur/Mateur : Harun.**

**Correcteur : Antoine.**

**Disclamer : sont pas à moi ce qui est fort dommage soit dit en passant.**

**Conseil : Reviewez à la fin pour me donner votre avis. Cela m'intéresse vraiment. Quant à vous, lecteurs qui lisez mais ne laissez pas de mots, sachez que même si vous n'avez rien à dire, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on me lit donc merci quand même !**

**R. :**

**blue tea: j'ai été un peu dégoûté de faire tuer maman Quatre mais il le fallait car cet ingrédient va avoir de l'importance par la rencontre avec Trowa se fait dans ce chapitre et je la trouve très mignonne (Enfin, Antoine et Tenshi-no-Yoru m'ont engueulé mais c'est pô grave). j'ai déjà écrit 4 chapitres que je mettrais en ligne petit à petit. Merci pour ta review et bonne /suite/ lecture. Kikou !**

**Nolwe II: Toi la plus grande fan de 3X4 en France ? Alors tu as de la concourrence parce que je suis pas en reste non plus ! Lol ! Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Voilà la suite de mon histoire et j'éspère qu'elle t'accrochera toujours autant ! Bisous !**

**chinigamie : Ma chère Shinigamie je pense que ta review a été couper. J'en suis désolée ! Je te remercie de m'avoir écrit (Ca m'a fait très plaisir) et je t'annonce avec plaisir que la suite arrivera bientôt sur ton écran ! J'ai écris 4 chapitres que je posterais au fur et à mesure ! Je te fais de gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Sam Redwolf: Super premier chap ? Vraiment ! Je n'en attendais pas tant ! Je l'ai tapé illico prestos en rentrant à la maison car j'ai eu cette idée en plein cours d'Allemand et que je voulais pas l'oublier. Tant mieux que ça te plaise et que tu ne la trouves pas baclé ! Voilà la suite ! Gros bisous !**

**Hlo : Je sais que c'est un sujet difficile et j'ai eu quelques problêmes a écrire une fic selon le point de vue d'un adolescent aveugle. J'ai eu un gros problême au chapitre 3 car Quatre parle des couleurs. Oh Harun m'a donné quelques idées mais il ne fait que lire. Il rajoutera peut-être quelques commentaires ! Je ne sais pas ! Monsieur joue les fainéant en ce moment ! Lol. Oh j'accepte avec plaisirs quelques informations concernant le système scolaire ! Et si tu vois une erreur dans ma fic fais-moi signe ! Merci d'avance ! Dans ce chapitre je dis que le prof a donné des cahiers de cours en Braille à Quatre. Mais en fait c'est surtout Iria qui a fait le nécessaire pour que son petit frère s'integre bien et n'ait pas de problêmes. De plus ce jeune homme a un ordinateur portable spécial (Ca sert les familles de riches !). Et oui le chapitre 12 a été posté et j'ai DEPASSE mes 100 REVIEWS ! TROP CONTENTE ! Lol. gros bisous à toi Hlo !**

**cristalsky: Merci de dire que tu trouves ça très bien (Rougit comme une pucelle). Voilà la suite et j'éspère qu'elle te plaira autant ! Kikou !**

**Miss AngelLove: Oui mon pôvr' Quat-chan est aveugle. Et dire que ça a faillit être Duo (Il l'a évité belle !). On fait la rencontre de Trowa dans ce chapitre mais cela ne va pas être simple pour les caser ensemble ! Mais je sais que vous adorez les histoires compliquées ! Lol. Pose toutes les questions que tu veux et j'essaierais d'y répondre tout en gardant un minimum de surprise ! Gros bisous !**

**Intoccabile : Moi aussi j'ai trouvé que c'était un thème très interessant mais je mesure maintenant le niveau ! C'est treès difficile d'écrire sur les non-voyants car je n'y connais rien et que je ne connais personne qui est dansce cas (heureusement d'ailleurs !). Merci pour le "Bon courage" ! Gros bisous !**

**Neant: Et oui, il va y avoir un petit 1X2 (Tenshi-no-Yoru m'aurtait tué sinon) mais la fic se base sur nos deux loupiots ! Et oui, Quatre va réussir à trouver le bonheur dans les bras de Trowa mais ça sera dans quelques chapitres encore ! Patience patience... Lol. Mais voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Et le troisième arrive bientôt ! Promi ! Peut-être ce Week-end ou même vendredi. Je ne sais pas encore... Gros bisous à toi !**

**Catirella: CATIRELLA-CHAN ! (Larmes aux yeux de joies et couettes de petite fille). Alors t'as aimé ce chapitre ? Oui ! TROP CONTENTE ! Harun et Antoine était entrain de se friter la gueule quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre puis après ils se sont mit ensemble pour me tuer. Ouf ! je suis encore en vie c'est le principal ! L'humour viendra après ! Le premier chapitre se devait d'être un peu triste pour expliquer la situation (maman de Quatre décédée et Quat-chan aveugle). Premier chapitre magnifique ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! Sérieusement en plus ! Je n'en attendais pas tant ! En plus il tout petit ! Moi aussi j'ai faillit mourir en emportant ma maman avec moi. Je suis restée bloquée et l'infermière qui assistait l'accouchement a piqué une crise d'hystérie. Lebordel. J'éspère que la suite te plaira autant ! Gros bisous Catirella-chan ! Je t'adore !**

**Merci à tout les revieweurs/euses.**

**-X-**

/Cela faisait déjà 16 ans/ pensa Quatre.

Il était en compagnie de sa soeur et du directeur devant son futur lycée.

/Oui déjà 16 ans. Et enfin je vais essayer de vivre normalement sans que personne ne veille tout le temps sur moi. Ma chance, ma seule chance. Je n'ai pas le droit de la perdre /

Le directeur discutait avec Iria de l'établissement, des futurs professeurs en parlant de Quatre à la troisième personne. Les gens commettaient souvent cette impolitesse.

Quatre s'en ficha, il y était tellement habitué. Et puis il avait autre chose à faire.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds comme les blés leva la tête et respira un bon coup.

Il y avait des odeurs de feuilles, d'arbres.

/La forêt dont m'a parlé Iria. Elle se situe... à ma gauche./

Puis une odeur de pierre, de vie.

/Ca c'est le lycée/

Des ondes d'excitations, de stress, de vie le traversèrent, ce qui contrastait avec le calme apaisant dont la forêt semblait remplie.

/C'est décidé, si je dois être un peu à l'écart, cette forêt sera parfaite. Pas question d'aller au C.D.I ou dans une salle de permanence. Ce n'est pas du silence que je veux mais du calme.../

Ses yeux ne bougeait pas, fixes.

Au milieu des deux joyeux couleur ciel, des iris voilées.

16 ans déjà que Quatre était aveugle.

Il était naît avec une malformation congénital de l'oeil. Une opération s'avérait impossible et Quatre avait renoncé à tout espoir quant à retrouver la vue.

En contrepartie, il avait développé une empathie qui lui permettait de voir dans l'âme des gens. Ce qui lui était souvent bien pratique.

Ses autres s'étaient aussi développés mais pas énormément. Il avait acquis une grande sensibilité de l'ouïe et sa soeur lui avait conseillé de jouer d'un instrument de musique.

Quatre excellait au violon et au piano et son professeur voulait qu'il continue dans cette voie.

Quatre hésitait mais finalement, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas trop. Mais s'il devait rentrer dans un conservatoire, ça serait après le bac. Tant pis pour l'école de musique. S'il ratait sa vocation, il pourrait au moins se diriger autre part.

Mais c'est vrai qu'offrir du travail à un aveugle n'était pas simple. Alors être musicien le tentait bien.

Il avait choisit ce lycée car c'était le seul de la région où son option pourrait être la musique.

En contrepartie, il devrait alors quitter la maison et avoir un dortoir. Ce qui fait qu'il ne verrait sa famille que pendant les vacances. Le bonheur pour lui qui désirer ardemment un tant soit peu d'indépendance.

/Au moins ici, je ne pourrais compter que sur moi-même et c'est tant mieux ainsi /

- Mademoiselle, un surveillantassistera votre frère dans ses déplacements à l'extérieur, disait à ce moment le directeur. Ce qui lui évitera toutes sortes de désagrément dût à son handicap.

Quatre tourna vivement la tête vers eux. Le directeur baissa les yeux, gênés.

Le jeune homme le sentit mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Il avait l'habitude de la pitié, de la gêne.

- Ce ne sera pas utile monsieur Franck. Je sais parfaitement me débrouiller par mes propres moyens depuis que je sais marcher. Je suis naît aveugle dont j'ai put m'adapter. Votre surveillantne sera donc pas nécessaire, lui répondit doucement Quatre.

Le directeur sourit à Iria l'air de dire "De toute façon cela ne concerne que vous et moi cette décision".

- Mon frère a tout à fait raison monsieur le directeur. Quatre a besoin d'autonomie. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un derrière lui. Et de toute façon, il déteste qu'on le prenne en pitié, ajouta Iria en éclatant de rire.

Le directeur bredouilla un "Comme vous voudrez", gêné au plus au point.

- Votre dortoir se trouve au deuxième étage, dit-il à Quatre. Vous le partagerez avec une personne de votre classe du nom de Trowa Barton. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander où est-ce et il vous y conduira. Vos affaires ont déjà étaient emmenés là-bas.

- Vous ne les avez pas rangé ? demanda Quatre qui préférait mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires par lui-même.

- Si, nous avons pensé que se serait plus pratique pour vous.

Quatre claqua la langue sur son palai.

- Et bien, je me demande comment je vais retrouver mes affaires maintenant. J'ai un système de rangement bien particulier qui m'aide à m'y retrouver. Je vais devoir tout réorganiser monsieur le directeur, lui dit poliment Quatre.

- Oh je suis désolé, nous n'y avons pas pensé.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Quatre lui fit un sourire et Iria se tourna vers lui.

- Quatre, je vais devoir y aller.

- Bien, lui répondit son frère qui sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Sa soeur aînée le prit dans ses bras et il pût sentir son odeur et sa chaleur.

- Fais quand même attention à toi Quat-chan.

- Je t'aime grande soeur. Ca va aller maintenant, lui murmura-t-il en retour.

Iria s'écarta et essuya une larme. Quatre ne la vit pas mais sentit sa peine. Il se retint de ne pas la serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter son chagrin.

Le directeur posa une main sur son épaule et Quatre serra sa canne blanche de toute ses forces. Il se dégagea doucement et se tourna vers l'homme.

- Nous allons vous présenter à votre classe, lui annonça le directeur d'une voix /trop/ gaie tandis qu'ils regagnaient le lycée.

- Très bien.

- Vos cahiers de cours en braille ont été transporté dans votre chambre. Ils sont sur votre bureau. Une étiquette en braille a été coller sur chacun d'eux pour que vous vous y retrouviez.

- Je vous remercie.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs, Quatre mémorisant son chemin en faisant de bref mouvement de sa canne devant lui.

Les escaliers furent un peu plus dur.

- Il y a un ascenseur si vous en avez besoin...

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, le coupa Quatre d'une voix douce.

- Parfait.

Les salles de classes se répartissaient en trois étages.

Le rez-de-chaussée était pour le français et les langues. Le premier étage pour les maths et les options. Le deuxième pour l'histoire-Géo et pour le C.D.I. Le troisième pour les labos d'S.V.T et de Sciences-Physique.

Les dortoirs étaient juste à côté des cours, dans une annexe.

L'établissement comptait1900 élèves dont 900 demi-pensionnaires.

La classe de Quatre se trouvait au premier étage, en mathématiques.

Le directeur tapa deux coups et entra suivit de Quatre. Ce dernier reçut un silence gênant et des ondes d'étonnement et de pitié.

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous présente Quatre Winner, l'étudiant non-voyant qui fera désormais partie de votre classe.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, dit simplement Quatre dans un sourire bien que ses jointures soient blanches à force de serrer sa canne.

Des "Bonjour Quatre" retentirent.

Le professeur posa une main sur son épaule et Quatre se dégagea presque aussitôt.

- Je suis monsieur Blanc. Ton professeur de mathématiques. Bienvenue dans la première L3 Quatre.

- Je vous remercie de votre accueil monsieur Blanc et je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, lui répondit le jeune blond.

- Il y a une place au fond, troisième rangée, près des fenêtres.

Quatre hocha la tête. Et essaya de sentir les rayons du soleil dans la pièce. Il sentit une chaleur sur sa droite et avança dans sa direction. Il donna de léger coups de canne et compta les tables. Il se tourna vers la dernière rangée et commença à avancer prudemment sous les yeux des autres élèves qu'il sentait sur lui.

Les sens aux aguets, il ne fit cependant pas attention à la bretelle du sac d'un jeune homme qui traînait par terre et que sa canne n'avait pas sentit.

Il trébucha et tomba par terre sans pouvoir se retenir de ses mains.

La classe éclata de rire et Quatre rougit furieusement. Les larmes aux yeux il s'apprêta à se relever quand une main se posa doucement sur lui.

Une chaleur apaisante se dégageait de l'être qui lui demanda d'une voix basse et voilée.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, lui répondit Quatre.

- Alors je te laisse te relever.

Surpris par la compréhension du garçon qu'il avait en face de lui, Quatre se redressa. L'autre lui tendit sa canne et Quatre le remercia d'un grand sourire.

- T'aurais quand même pû l'aider à se relever Trowa, lança une voix de fille.

- Et toi tu aurais quand même pû te retenir de rire, répliqua aussitôt ledit Trowa.

/Trowa ? Trowa Barton / pensa Quatre.

- Il y a une place à côté de moi. Trois tables devant toi, à ta droite, lui indiqua Trowa.

Quatre hocha la tête et commença à avancer.

Clang !

Une table.

Clang !

La deuxième.

Clang !

La troisième.

/Il a dit à ma droite/

Il se tourna et tâta le terrain.

Clang ! Cling !

Table et chaise.

Il avança la main et repoussa la chaise alors que Trowa s'était déjà rassit. Il s'assit prudemment et se tourna vers Trowa.

- Bravo ! lui murmura ce dernier et Quatre eut un léger soupir de bonheur.

Il avait déjà un ami dans la place.

La chaleur et la bonté que dégageait l'âme de Trowa le troublait.

Il n'y avait ni pitié, ni gêne. Juste du calme et de la gentillesse. Pas de compréhension (Comment pourrait-il comprendre la situation de Quatre alors qu'il ne la vivait pas ?) mais un certain savoir de tout ce que Quatre devait avoir comme problèmes à cause de son handicap.

L'âme du garçon réchauffa Quatre qui avait dû subir les rires de la classe.

Ces derniers étaient à présent gênés après s'être fait réprimander par le directeur.

Ce dernier finit par partir.

Quatre se tourna vers Trowa.

- Dis-moi, tu es bien Trowa Barton ? demanda le jeune non-voyant d'une voix paisible.

- Oui.

- Le directeur m'a dit que je partagerais désormais ton dortoir. Pourrais-tu me montrer où c'est après les cours ?

- D'accord.

Les réponses de Trowa étaient courtes mais directes. Quatre les savoura.

Les gens avaient tendance à trop parler ou à ne pas parler en face de lui. Il avait finit par se lasser du comportement des autres. De leurs attentions qui partaient, certes, d'un bon sentiment mais qui le privaient d'autonomie.

Quatre écouta le cours du professeur de mathématiques.

Il n'avait pas prit son ordinateur, ce dernier étant dans sa valise qui devait se trouver dans son dortoir.

Ce dernier était très sophistiqué, un cadeau de sa soeur pour son 16 ème anniversaire.

L'appareil avait des touches en braille et une commande vocale.

Quatre pouvait ainsi créer des dossiers pour ses cours, les taper, puis sélectionner le mode oral de l'ordinateur. Ce dernier lui lirait alors ses cours.

L'option mathématiques avaient été introduite. C'était le plus dur pour Quatre mais il avait finit par s'y habituer.

Le cours se termina et Quatre se tourna vers Trowa.

C'était le dernier cours de la journée.

On était vendredi soir et les cours se terminaient à 15h30 pour sa classe.

Le jeune homme qui l'avait aidé rangea ses affaires et se leva.

- Suis-moi, dit-il à Quatre après que les autres soient sortis.

Trowa marchait assez lentement et Quatre resta à ses côtés, quoique légèrement en retrait, essayant de ne pas lui donner de coups de canne par inadvertance. Il rejoignirent le hall et prirent un deuxième escalier très spacieux qui conduisait à l'annexe et donc aux dortoirs.

Des jeunes gens passaient rapidement à leurs côtés en essayant de ne pas heurter Quatre.

Tout le lycée avait mit au courant de son arrivée et quelques "Bonjour Winner" fusèrent.

Quatre se sentit vraiment normal à ce moment là.

Les deux étages furent assez difficiles mais Quatre y arriva et ils arrivèrent bientôt à une porte.

- C'est la 9 ème portes à ta gauche, lui dit Trowa. Elle marche par carte magnétique. Il y en a deux. La tienne a été apporté ce matin et il y a quelque chose de marqué dessus, en braille.

- Oh, merci. Elle est sur mon bureau ?

- Oui. En face de la porte il y a une fenêtre. A ta gauche il y a mon lit et en face de mon lit mon bureau. Ton lit est à ta droite et ton bureau est placé au même endroit, en face de lui. Ton armoire est à côté de ton lit ainsi qu'à côté de la fenêtre. Comme la mienne.

Ils entrèrent et, grâce aux indications de Trowa, Quatre put se repérer. Il caressa amoureusement son ordinateur portable et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il entendit Trowa qui déposait ses affaires sur son bureau puis le bruit d'un lit qui grince.

- Trowa ?

Le silence se fit entendre mais Quatre le décrypta aisément comme un "Oui ? Je t'écoute.".

- Merci de ne pas avoir rit avec les autres et de m'avoir laissé me débrouiller.

- Je pense que t'aider ne t'aurais pas apporter grand chose. Je me trompe ?

Petit rire de Quatre.

- Non, tu as raison. J'ai besoin d'être indépendant, c'est pour cela que je suis venu dans ce lycée pour "ados normaux" comme me le répétait aisément mon père.

Le dernier mot fut prononcé sur un ton acide mais Trowa ne sembla pas le relever ou alors ne lui posa pas de questions. Si Quatre voulait lui parler de cela, il le ferait.

Trowa fixa les yeux de Quatre qui ne cillaient pas. Il eut une lueur de tristesse qu'il masqua très vite.

- Ne soit pas triste. De toute façon je n'ai rien à regretter puisque je suis né comme ça.

Haussement de sourcil de la part de Trowa.

- Ma phrase te semble incongru ? demanda Quatre en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Comment...

- Tu ne le répéteras à personne ?

Quatre hésitait.

- Tu peux me faire confiance, lui répondit simplement Trowa.

- Je suis... doté d'une certaine... empathie, commença Quatre en butant sur les mots. Je ressens l'âme des gens... et c'est souvent de la pitié que je trouve. Mais... mais pas chez toi.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié que tu veux mais une totale acceptation de ce que tu es, lui dit doucement Trowa.

- Comment peux-tu me comprendre aussi bien alors que nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu'il y a une heure ? s'exclama Quatre.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que moi aussi j'ai un don, souffla Trowa.

Quatre baissa la tête.

- J'ai de la chance alors, murmura-t-il.

Un ange passa. Quatre releva la tête.

- Trowa je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui.

- Je peux... toucher ton visage ?

Trowa resta un instant silencieux puis il se leva et se plaça face à Quatre, s'agenouillant devant lui.

Hésitant, Quatre avança ses mains et toucha doucement le visage du garçon face à lui.

Les lignes étaient douces, la peau nette, le nez droit.

La respiration de Trowa était calme, apaisante.

Les mains de Quatre remontèrent sur son front, ses yeux en amandes.

Passèrent sous la grande mèche qui cachait sûrement au regard des autres l'autre moitié de son visage.

Le jeune blond mémorisait le moindre détail, la moindre courbe.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la bouche de Trowa. Cette dernière était fine, douce. Le menton était légèrement en pointe donnant un aspect fin au visage que Quatre devinait au toucher.

Finalement il enleva ses mains et sourit au visage de Trowa.

- Tu dois être si beau, murmura-t-il.

Une barrière se rompit dans le coeur du jeune homme face à lui.

**-X-  
**

**Alors ? Reviewez si ça vous a plu !**


	3. De nouvelles arrivées

**Titre : Dans les yeux de Quatre**

**Auteur : Boby.**

**Couple : Bien que ça ressemble à de l'amitié, sachez que le couple 03X04 va exister dans cette fic. Ainsi que le couple 01X02. Wufei n'est pas présent malheureusement car je ne savais pas où le foutre.**

**Conseils : Lisez et donnez-moi votre avis !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**R. :**

**Nolwe II: Oui, il a un don : celui de comprendre les gens. Et moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup ce Trowa là ! Mais il n'est pas très ouvert aux autres car les autres le rejettent. Il est trop renfermé pour leur plaire (Bande de cons !). Ben, vu que dans les frères de l'enfer il est pô empath' notre petit blond national, je me suis rattrapée avec cette fic. Et puis Quatre a un sacré caractère même s'il ressemble à un ange alors il sait se débrouiller tout seul. Malheureusement non, Quatre ne voit rien du tout, même pas des formes. C'est le noir complet pour lui. Gros bisous et voilà la suite !**

**chinigamie : Tenshi-no-Yoru a été traumatisé par ton pseudo car pour lui ça s'écrit SHINIGAMI mais peut-être que c'est fait exprès ! Ta review a été coupé alors tout ce que je peux dire c'est que moi aussi j'adore le couple 3X4 et je te souhaite une bonne suite de lecture ! Bisous !**

**Catirella: Cati, j'ai corrigé quelques trucs ! Donc c'est plus un "Pion" mais un "surveillant" et les 3000 élèves par 1900 élèves (J'ai aussi diminué le nombre d'internes). Oui, dans les dents ! déjà le directeur, en écrivant ses répliques, il m'a parut antipathique mais son fils va l'être encore plus (Tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi). Ah tu m'as donné une idée. Quatre qui cauchemarde et qui va voir Trowa et qui découvre que... monsieur est nu... par le toucher ! NIARK NIARK NIARK ! Lol. Toute la classe en colle et moi je leur pète leur gueule ! Nah ! Zut, c'est moi qui ai écrit ! Pas mal au coeur Cati, pas mal au coeur... autre chose ! Devine quoi ! En tout cas, un indice, c'est un mythe très connu et qu'on retrouve souvent dans les livres de Barbara Cartland. Y'a un évènement météorologique dans le mot. Harun et Antoine se sont planqués sous le lit quand je leur ai dit qu'ils allaient peut-être passer quelques jours chez toi. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils ont eu peur. Lol. Gros bisous ma nine ! Et j'éspère que le chapitretrois te plaira autant !**

**J'ai lut ta deuxième review et comme je te l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai changé le nombre d'élèves. Et non je ne dors pas avec les deux autres cons. Ils prennent trop place ces abrutis. Antoine sur le canapé et Harun au pied du lit comme tout bon animal domestique. Lol.**

**blue tea: Et oui un Trowa plus ouvert et un Quatre vraiment TRES attachant ! j'éspère que la suite te plaira autant et je te remercie pour le "Bon courage" ! Je te fais de gros bisous pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Neant: Vi qu'ils sont choupi mes chouchous d'amour tout plein ! Et ça va aller en grandissant je te l'assure ! Big bisous à toi et bonne lecture !**

**miss angellove : Un enterrement ? Oh, toutes mes condoléances. Décidément, c'est la saison. Je te fais de gros bisous et j'éspère que ce chapitre te remontera un peu le morale ! Bonne lecture !**

**cristalsky: Vi, mon Trowa est très compréhensif vis à vis de Quatre ! les autres sont des s...ps ! Nah ! Même si c'est moi qui les ai conçu. gros bisous et bonne suite de lecture !**

**Last-Heaven: J'ai corrigé alors merci de m'avoir dit pour la faute ! Malgré mon correcteur, y'en a beaucoup qui passent ! Je te fais de gros bisous et bonne lecture à toi aussi !**

**yami ni hikari: Et bien j'éspère que cette fic 3X4 vas t'entousiasmer autant que les autres. Tu as l'habitude de lire quel genre de fic d'habitude ? pas du 3X5 ou du 3X2 ! Evanouissement de Boby. Bonne lecture !**

**lazulis: Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo et Heero arrive ici quant à Wufei... désolée pour l'équitée Wufi mais t'es trop emmerdant alors je t'ai zappé ! Lol. Ca t'apprendra à avoir un caractère de merde envers Dudu-chan (Même si ce dernier l'a mérité !). Kissou !**

**Kyu : Désolée de couper comme ça mais au moins ça éveille la curiosité des gens ! Les autres (Sauf Wufei) arrivent ici ! Bonne lecture !**

**remissia : Ouainnnnnnnn je fais des fautes d'orthographe et c'te abruti d'Antoine me les corrige pas ! WOUAAAAAIIINNNNNN injustice ! Bon ben il me reste qu'à faire passer le message aux autres ! Gros bisous à toi et merci de dire que ça n'enlève rien à la qualité du texte ! Bonne lecture !**

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS : Cherche un autre Bêta car beaucoup de personnes (2) m'ont dit que je faisais des fautes d'orthographes donc Antoine est devenu incompétent comme tout ange qui se respecte. Gros bisous à tous et merci de me répondre ! Bonne lecture !**

**-X-**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ POV de Quatre ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

On n'a pas besoin de fermer les paupières quand on dort.

De toute façon, cela ne change rien. On voit toujours du noir.

Je suis dans mon lit et je pense à ce que doit ressentir un adolescent normal à son réveil.

Tout d'abord la lumière qui filtre entre ses paupières. Puis, quand il ouvre les yeux, le blanc.

Et enfin les couleurs qui apparaissent.

Les couleurs.

Je n'ai jamais sû à quoi ça ressemblait.

Je sais qu'il y a du bleu, du vert et du rouge. Mais je ne vois pas à quoi ça fait allusion.

Je sais que le monde nous offrez mille et une teinte différente.

Mais je ne sais même pas de quelle couleur sont mes cheveux. Enfin si, Iria m'a dit que j'ai les cheveux blonds de maman. Mais qu'est ce que c'est blond ?

Comme le soleil. Comme les blés.

Mais c'est quelle couleur ça ?

Je sais que le soleil c'est chaud.

Qu'avec le blé en fait de la farine et du pain, des gâteaux...

Mais c'est quelle couleur ?

Je soupire et me tourne dans mon lit.

Je n'ai pas besoin de fermer les paupières.

Pour moi, dormir ou être éveillé revient au même car la vie est noire.

J'entends la respiration de Trowa.

Il m'a accompagné à la cantine tout à l'heure. La nourriture n'était pas bonne et je m'en suis réjouis. C'est ce que mange un adolescent normal.

Il y avait de la viande et des haricots verts.

Encore le vert. Mais c'est quelle couleur le vert ?

Je ne le saurais jamais.

J'étouffe mes sanglots dans le coussin. Mes larmes sont salées. Mes yeux piquent.

Et je ne sais même pas quel est ce bleu ciel dont parle tout le temps ma soeur.

¤¤¤¤¤ Le lendemain matin ¤¤¤¤¤

Quand Trowa se leva le lendemain matin, il vit que Quatre avait les yeux ouverts.

Il crut qu'il était réveillé et lui lança un "Bonjour !" amical auquel Quatre ne répondit pas.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se rendit compte que la respiration de Quatre était trop lente pour une personne éveillée et en déduit que le jeune homme dormait encore.

Il regarda l'heure (6h45) et décida de réveiller le jeune homme.

Les cours commençaient à 8 heures mais il fallait prendre sa douche tôt pour avoir au moins un peu plus d'eau chaude.

- Quatre ? Quatre réveille-toi, chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille du dormeur en lui secouant l'épaule.

Un léger grognement lui répondit et le visage de Quatre se tourna vers lui.

- Mmhh 'owa ?

- Oui, il faut que tu te lèves pour aller prendre ta douche.

- Ah...

Enorme bâillement de Quatre qui s'assit dans son lit.

- 'Est quelle heure ?

- 7 heures moins 10.

Quatre passa une main dans ses cheveux et descendit du lit.

- Merci de m'avoir réveillé Trowa, lui dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

- 20 centimètres à ta gauche, l'avertit Trowa et Quatre rectifia sa position.

- Comment sont les douches ?

- Ce sont des douches comme celles que tu trouvent dans les vestiaires des gymnases. Les gars d'ici ont l'habitude de dire qu'il faut faire attention en ramassant la savonnette.

Quatre éclata de rire et se saisit de sa trousse de toilette qu'il avait posé sur son bureau avant de se coucher.

Ranger ses affaires n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Mais au moins il avait retrouvé sa trousse et son ordinateur.

Il ouvrit son armoire et essaya de retrouver son pull préféré ainsi qu'un jean pour préparer ses affaires. Il ne pouvait malheureusement se fier qu'à son toucher. Il savait que pull était le plus doux de tous et ne tarda pas à le retrouver, posé sous une pile d'autres pulls.

Il prit ensuite un jean mais un toussotement l'en empêcha.

- Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Ce jean est rouge et avec ton pull bleu clair je ne pense pas que ça va bien le faire.

Quatre baissa piteusement la tête.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude des couleurs alors...

Il soupira et reposa son jeans. Il se saisit d'un autre et se tourna vers Trowa.

- Et celui-là ?

- Parfait.

Un léger sourire de Quatre le fit rougir et il se tourna pour préparer lui aussi ses affaires.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans les douches et furent accueillis par d'autres garçons.

- Salut Tro-chan !

- Bonjour Duo.

Quatre resta un peu en retrait quand une main se saisit de son bras.

- Tu viens ? fit la voix de Trowa et il hocha la tête.

Il le conduisit sous une douche puis Quatre sentit deux présences derrière lui.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell ! fit une voix enjouée.

Quatre se repéra au son et tendis sa main que l'autre serra avec chaleur.

- Quatre Raberba Winner, enchanté !

- Et lui c'est Heero Yui, s'exclama la voix en posant la main de Quatre sur celle d'un autre jeune homme.

- Hn, répondit ledit jeune homme en serrant la main de Quatre.

- Trad : bonjour !

Quatre eut un rire et Trowa le regarda.

Duo regardait les yeux de Quatre avec une sorte d'étonnement mêlé d'une certaine gêne.

Heero restait froid puis il remarqua le manège de Duo et donna un léger coup de coude dans ses côtes.

Duo le fusilla du regard et Heero se contenta de le réprimander du regard.

- Ce n'est pas grave s'il regarde mes yeux. J'ai l'habitude, dit soudain Quatre.

Le natté et le japonais le regardèrent, ébahis.

- J'ai... j'ai l'habitude qu'on fasse cela, dit Quatre en bafouillant. Vous êtes en quelle classe ? demanda-t-il en espérant changer de sujet.

- Moi j'suis en première L2 option théâtre, fit Duo d'un air enjoué.

- 1ère S 4 option informatique renforcé, grogna Heero qui n'avait pas l'air d'aimer parler.

- On est les meilleurs amis de Tro-chan !

Le Tro-chan en question leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Quatre.

- Excuse cet énergumène hypéractif. Il ne sait pas se tenir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit Quatre. Où dois-je poser mes affaires ?

- En face de toi il y a un banc. Pose ton pyjama là. Ensuite, à côté de ta douche, il y a une tablette pour poser ton nécessaire à toilette, le renseigna Trowa.

Quatre hocha la tête et s'avança prudemment. Il tendait ses mains en avant et il rencontra le mur tandis que ses jambes heurtaient une sorte de support. Il se déshabilla sans pudeur et posa ses affaires, retournant vers sa douche en essayant de ne pas glisser sur le carrelage humide. Trowa le regarda faire avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et alla poser ses propres affaires.

Heero et Duo avaient déjà commencé à se laver (Duo s'efforçant de laver les cheveux à Heero qui essayait de le repousser sans grande conviction).

Trowa alluma sa douche et vit que Quatre cherchait le bouton à tâtons.

Il alla pour l'arrêter quand Quatre appuya sur le bouton... d'arrivée d'eau froide.

- KYYYYAAAAHHHH ! hurla le jeune blond en reculant brutalement, tombant sur les fesses.

Un peu perdu il tâtonna autour de lui et Trowa s'approcha de lui.

- Ta douche est en face de toi. Relève-toi doucement.

Quatre obéit et se tourna vers Trowa et ce dernier vit des larmes courir sur ses joues.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda Duo qui s'était avancé.

Quatre secoua la tête en signe de négation, ne pouvant quand même stopper ses sanglots.

Cela faisait deux fois qu'il était tombé. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il aurait dû rester dans son lycée pour non-voyant.

Il sentit soudain deux bras qui le serrèrent contre un corps ferme et musclé et la chaleur de Trowa l'enveloppa.

Honteux de pleurer dans les bras d'un /presque/ inconnu Quatre de se ressaisir.

- Chuuut, ça va aller. Ne te laisse pas abattre.

- Je ne suis qu'un nul, qu'un handicapé pas capable de s'occuper de lui-même, fit Quatre dont les sanglots redoublèrent.

Il se serra un peu plus dans les bras de Trowa qui rougit légèrement. Les deux autres détournèrent les yeux, gênés, alors que Quatre noyait ses pleurs en enfouissant son visage contre le torse du méché.

- Ne dis pas ça car tu sais bien que c'est faux. J'aurais dû te prévenir à propos des deux boutons d'arrivée d'eau. Excuse-moi.

- Oh non ce n'est pas de ta faute Trowa ! s'exclama Quatre en relevant son visage. Je te jure, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il s'écarta et essuya ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai l'air vraiment d'un gosse hypersensible à pleurer comme ça... dans... dans tes bras.

Blush du petit blond qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Trowa eut un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, dit-il en arrêtant l'eau de la douche de Quatre. L'arrivée d'eau chaude se trouve à la gauche du tuyau. Le froid... tu sais désormais où il est.

- Ca je risque de m'en souvenir, plaisanta Quatre que la douche froide avait définitivement réveillé.

Il s'avança et alluma correctement la douche.

Ils se lavèrent sous les blagues que Duo racontait. Les autres élèves arrivèrent eux-aussi et firent connaissance de Quatre.

Ce dernier était content de voir qu'il était aussi bien accepter qu'un ado normal mais se dit intérieurement qu'aucun élève n'avait la chaleur de Trowa. Ni sa totale acceptation de l'autre.

Ce dernier couvait Quatre d'un regard qui se voulait amical mais une lueur protectrice brillait dans son regard émeraude. Les autres ne firent pas attention à lui.

Trowa c'était un peu l'ombre de la classe. Il était là mais on n'y faisait pas particulièrement attention. Il restait dans son coin et ne parlait qu'à ce Duo Maxwell et à l'autre glaçon Yui. Beaucoup de filles qui avaient flashés sur lui en seconde avaient renoncé à le séduire en le voyant si désintéressé face à leurs charmes, à leurs gentillesses. Il les acceptait, sans plus.

D'un certaine manière, Quatre et Trowa avaient trouvé quelqu'un pour les compléter, un véritable ami.

Et ça, Duo et Heero l'avaient parfaitement bien remarqué.

- Ca y est, Tro-chan se montre un peu plus ouvert.

- Ce garçon est vraiment quelqu'un de rare pour que Trowa s'intéresse autant à lui.

- Ils sont pas mignon ensemble hein ? Qu'est ce que t'en penses Hee-chan ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, murmura Heero en enlevant la main de Duo quo caressait ses cheveux.

Il tilta enfin sur la phrase.

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu vas essayer de les caser ensemble ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Chuuuutttt ! le gronda Duo en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Ils vont nous entendre.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Quatre et Trowa. Le premier discutait avec deux garçons de sa classe et le deuxième se douchait tranquillement.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu n'es pas certain que Trowa soit bi ou homo je te signale.

- Mon Gaydar ne ment jamais. Tro est un homo refoulé !

Coup d'oeil condescendant de Heero et Duo lui tira la langue.

- Quoi ! Tu trouves pas qu'ils formeraient un trop joli couple.

- Quatre n'est peut-être pas attiré par Trowa.

Lueur malicieuse dans le regard de Duo qui fit trembler imperceptiblement Heero.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Hee-chan. C'est ce qu'on verra...

Trowa et Quatre finirent par rejoindre leur dortoir et Quatre se tourna vers Trowa qui s'habillait.

- Dis-moi, tes amis ont l'air bien sympathique ! J'espère que nous allons devenir de bons amis !

- Je crois que Duo t'a déjà adopté, lui répondit Trowa d'une voix étouffée par le pull-over qu'il enfilait.

Quatre commença à s'habiller avec des gestes rapides, habitué. Trowa se tourna vers lui alors qu'il enfilait son boxer et déglutit légèrement.

¤Tu dois être si beau !¤

Cette phrase tournait et retournait dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher.

Il avait sentit quelque chose céder à l'intérieur de lui mais il ne savait quoi. En tout cas, Quatre le troublait. Sa manière d'être, sa pureté, ses sourires... tout.

Oui, il avait vraiment envi d'être son ami.

Juste son ami... n'est ce pas ?

Gêné, Trowa détourna la tête.

Quatre termina de s'habiller et se saisit de son sac à dos. Il y rangea son ordinateur et son casque audio. Ce casque comportait une oreillette ainsi qu'un micro.

Il lui suffira de murmurer ses directives à l'ordinateur qui répondait à sa voix préalablement enregistrée, ne dérangeant pas le cours.

- C'est un ordinateur spécial ? demanda Trowa.

- Oui, il a été conçu exprès pour les adolescents non voyant. Il est très pratique pour les cours.

Il prit son emploi du temps et passa sa main sur la page de samedi.

- On a cours que la matinée et en contrepartie on aura le mercredi de libre. Nous n'avons que... deux heures de français et deux de musique, s'exclama-t-il réjouit. Français en

salle 002 et la salle de musique en 125, dit-il en passant ses doigts sur les reliefs de la feuille.

- Je peux voir ? demanda Trowa et Quatre lui tendit son emploi du temps.

Il vit les pointes en reliefs disposées dans un ordre précis et toucha la page samedi.

- Tu as mit du temps à les apprendre ?

- 2 mois. Je sais lire aussi l'écriture normale mais en relief. Les imprimés de cartes par exemple. Ils sont souvent en relief.

Trowa lui tendit son emploi du temps et le vit se saisir d'un étui à violon qui était posé sur une étagère de son armoire.

- Tu joues du violon ?

- Oui. Ainsi que du piano. Je pense que plus tard je serais musicien ou accordeur de piano.

Et toi ? Tu as prit quoi comme option ?

- Musique aussi.

- Oh ! Tu joues de quel instrument ? lui demanda Quatre, ravi.

- De la flûte traversière.

Quatre sourit.

- C'est beau, la flûte traversière. C'est un instrument qui a une très belle voix.

Quatre caressa son étui à violon.

- Tu as des partitions en braille ?

- Oui mais je me fit plus souvent à mon oreille qu'aux partitions, lui répondit Quatre en éclatant de rire.

Il se saisit d'un cahier posé sur la même étagère que le violon et le lui montra.

- Ce sont mes partitions pour le cours de musique que j'avais à l'extérieur. La prof me l'a donné en souvenir.

Il le rangea dans son sac et mit ce dernier sur son dos, tenant son étui à violon dans sa main et sa canne de l'autre.

- On y va ?

- Oui, on va d'abord déjeuner puis on ira. Il n'est que 7h25 donc on a le temps de manger.

- Génial !

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Quatre commença à s'aider de sa canne.

- Que comptes tu faire cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il au méché.

- Je ne sais pas, faire de la musique dans la forêt sûrement. Je connais un endroit calme près d'une petite rivière. J'y joue beaucoup mais c'est aussi le lieu privilégié des artistes du lycée.

- Cool.

- Tu... tu viendras avec moi ? fit-il d'une voix légèrement voilée.

- Je... Oui d'accord, lui répondit le petit blond avec un large sourire.

- Duo et Heero nous rejoindrons sûrement. J'espère que ce baka natté ne va pas nous déranger.

- Baka natté ?

- C'est le surnom de Duo. Baka veut dire Imbécile en japonais. Quant à natté : Duo porte une tresse dans son dos qui lui descends au niveau des reins.

- Wouah ! Je ne savais pas que des garçons portaient les cheveux longs ici.

- Duo est unique.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Rejoignant le self, ils discutèrent gaiement, Trowa décrivant les profs que le petit blond aurait désormais.

Trowa prit un plateau et Quatre hésita un instant avant de passer la sangle de son étui à violon sur son bras. Il prit le plateau et se saisit des couverts mais il finit par renverser ses couverts.

Une voix retentit derrière lui, celle d'un garçon qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop de patience.

- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'es aveugle ou quoi ?

Quatre se redressa piqué et fixa ses yeux sur le jeune homme.

- Oui et alors ? Ta mère ne t'a jamais apprit la patience dans la vie ?

- Si mais là tu gênes les autres alors accélère ou passe ton tour, le non-voyant. Moi j'ai faim et j'ai cours dans une demi-heure !

Trowa vit rouge et s'avança vers le jeune garçon pour le forcer à présenter ses excuses à Quatre.

Mais ce dernier le devança et pointa sa canne contre le torse du jeune homme.

- Toi, tu vas m'écouter. Je vais prendre le temps qu'il faudra pour me servir mon déjeuner et toi tu vas ravaler tes sarcasmes et attendre gentiment ton tour sinon tu vas vite comprendre qu'une canne de non-voyant ne lui sert pas qu'à éviter les obstacles !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et yeux bleus foncé renifla et Trowa s'avança légèrement.

- Tu as intérêt à ne pas la ramener Franck. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le fils du directeur que tu dois te croire tout permit.

- C'est une menace Barton ?

- Un simple conseil.

Quatre ramassa ses couverts et les déposa sur son plateau.

Il se saisit maladroitement d'un morceau de pain, d'une plaquette de beurre, d'un mini-pot de confiture ainsi que d'un verre de jus d'orange.

Il se saisit ensuite de son plateau et suivit Trowa, essayant de ne rien faire tomber. Trowa finit par s'arrêter et se tourna vers Quatre.

- 20 centimètres sur ta droite, table vide.

Quatre y posa son plateau d'un geste assuré et finit par poser sac et canne à côté de lui.

Son étui à violon contre lui, il se tourna vers Trowa qui s'était assis en face de lui.

- Merci de m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure.

- J'ai trouvé que tu t'en étais très bien sortit. En fait, mon avertissement n'a servit à rien. David est quelqu'un qui aboie beaucoup mais qui ne mords pas. Ce n'est qu'un crétin immature.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Ainsi c'est le fils du directeur.

- Oui et il se croit tout permit. Son cher papa ne le gronde jamais alors il a prit de l'assurance face aux autres élèves.

- C'est dégoûtant ! s'exclama Quatre, outré.

Le petit blond se saisit de son pain et commença à le couper maladroitement, essayant de ne pas se blesser involontairement.

Il finit par y arriver et tartina son pain de beurre puis de confiture.

Dès qu'il ouvrit le pot il sentit une odeur de groseille qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

- J'ai de la chance ! J'aurais pû tomber sur abricot et je n'aurais rien avaler.

- Tu n'aimes pas la confiture d'abricot ?

- Non, ni celle de figue ni de poire.

Trowa eut un micro sourire en voyant la tartine de Quatre mais ne fit aucune remarque. Ce dernier enveloppa sa tartine d'une serviette pour ne pas se salir et la dévora rapidement sous les yeux amusés de Trowa.

- J'espère que je ne mange pas comme un cochon ! fit Quatre d'une voix joyeuse.

Trowa tendit la main et lui enleva une goutte de confiture au coin de ses lèvres.

- Maintenant c'est parfait, murmura-t-il alors que Quatre rougissait légèrement.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il lécha la confiture.

Puis il prit conscience de son geste et détourna la tête.

Le petit déjeuner se termina dans un drôle de silence.

**-X-  
**

**Et voilà ! Troisième chapitre bouclé !**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**- La journée de Quatre en cours.**

**- Un duo musical digne du concert que les petits loups nous ont fournis dans l'anime Gundam Wing et qui m'a trop touché !**

**- Une petite discussion entre Heero et Trowa.**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Le duo de la forêt

**Titre : Dans les yeux de Quatre**

**Auteur : Boby**

**Disclamer : S'ils étaient à moi, y'aurait longtemps qu'ils auraient fugués chez Bandai & Co**

**Conseils : Toujours les mêmes : lecture + review. Les jeux sont fait, j'ramasse la mise.  
**

**R. :**

**blue tea: Oh tu exagères ! Ils ne sont pas si magnifique que ça. d'autres sont encore mieux ! Vi ! Pôvr' petit Quat-chan ! Je me suis acharnée sur lui c'est clair mais au moins il s'est fait peloter par Tro ! Lol. Le fils du directeur est un grand couillon, c'est clair. Voilà la suite ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**wilam : Tro, il résiste pas aux deux! Lol. Vi, Quatre il se laisse pas faire ! Fight ! Gros kiss !**

**Kalas1209: Voilà la suite et j'éspère qu'elle te plaira autant ! Kissous !**

**Choupette: Je voulais pas faire une fic trop triste non plus ! C'est déjà assez grave que Quat-chan soit aveugle alors si j'en rajoute une couche en lui foutant que des malheurs ! Kiss et bonne lecture !**

**cristalsky: Merci de dire que ma fic est super. Ca me fait super plaisir ! Oui, Quatre ne se laisse pas faire, c'est qu'il a apprit à avoir du caractère et à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Oui, Dudule va s'éclater c'est clair et net ! Quoique peut-être que ça va se faire tout seul... Lol. Kiss à toi !**

**yami ni hikari: Voilà la suite et j'ésère que tu adoreras autant ! Kiss à toi !**

**chinigamie : Oh, Trowa lui règle son compte dans ce chapitre au Francki ! C'est un méchant vilain pas bô ! Je le déteste bien que ça soit moi qui l'ai créer ! Et non, à part Franck, tout le monde l'aime Quat-chan ! Gros bisous à toi aussi !**

**Neant: David Franck (C'est son nom de famille Franck) va encore embêter et oui Duo va faire le "serial-marieur" comme tu dis ! Je suis désolée pour la bêta lectrice mais j'ai déjà envoyé un e-mail à une autre fille. Par contre, si il y a un problême, je pourrais te demander. J'éspère que ça ne te dérangera pas ! Gros bisous à toi aussi et bonne lecture !**

**Seikyo no tenshi : Et bien voilà la suite et j'éspère qu'elle te plaira autant que mes précédents chapitres ! Kiss !**

**kyu : Avec Duo ç'aurait été du pure délire nawak ! Il aurait pas arrêter de foutre des coups de cannes à Heero quand il lui sort ses "Hn". Lol. Antoine te dis Salut et merci de prendre conscience du travail qu'il a à faire. Méchant ! Gros kiss à toi et bonne lecture !**

**Nolwe II : Oh mais Trowa lui casse la gueule dans ce chapitre au volain Francki ! J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Mapple Story et JE VEUX LA SUITE ! Elle est géniale et j'aime beaucoup le premier chapitre. Bonne écriture et bonne lecture !**

**Sto-to : Chère Sto-to, je tiens à préciser que ce ne sont pas des "clichés" comme tu dis mais déjà le baka natté c'est le surnom que donne Trowa et Heero à Duo tendrement et non pas pour un but moqueur. Quant à David je suis désolée mais C'EST un gros connard. Si il est le fils du directeur ce n'est qu'un hasard : je n'avais envie de me fouler pour le nom et le directeur m'avait déjà pas plût quand je l'ai crée alors voilà. Sinon c'est gentil de dire que ma fic t'a plût mais pour le reste, va voir d'autres fics car tu y trouveras alors BEAUCOUP de gros clichés dans ce genre. Amicalement votre !**

**cocbys: Ma chère Cocbys, j'ai déjà demandé à une autre revieweuse si elle voulait bie être ma bêta et j'attends sa réponse. mais merci de ta proposition. Duo va bien se débrouiller pour les caser ensemble, je te rassure ! Bisous !**

**Catirella: Wufei femme de ménage ? Oo euh non. J'y ai pas pensé. Mais peut-etre, peut-être. Lol. Ben, j'aimerais pas être à la place de celui qui fait tomber la savonnette. J'en prendrais une autre au lieu de me baisser ! MDR ! On allait pas changer notre Dudu national alors pour le gosse hyperactif, j'ai pas changé. Mais y'en a une qui m'a sortit que c'était trop cliché mes trucs. Non mais je te jure... Non, Heero ne s'est pas tiré en douce, il se lave tranquillement comme tout bon Heero Yui qu'il est ! Lol. Premier câlin certes mais pas d'erection. ca aurait été trop rapide mais c'est pas l'enve qui m'en manquait ! Lol. Heero et Duo c'est "Je t'aime, moi non plus". Je vais bentôt les caser d'ailleurs... enfin quand Trowa se posera des questions et qu'il va voir Heero pour... Bref ! Dans le prochain chapitre sûrement. Gaydar : Radar hyper dévellopé de Duo qui lui permet de savoir si sa cile est Gay ou Hétéro ou Bi. Sacrée invention comme tu peux l'imaginer! Une garce au bueau des ASSEDIC ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Par contre j'ai le même modèle version surveillante dans mon lycée. Mais oui on va voir Duo dans le chapitre 4 ne t'inquiète pas Cati-chan ! Je vais quand même pas le supprimer ! Lol. gros gros bisous à toi aussi ma Cati. Et désolée d'avoir fait si court comme réponse à ta review mais je suis pressée par le temps. Ah les cours... Au fait ! J'ai discuté avec Lun, ta fille adoptive. Elle est hypra-méga-géniale et Harun l'a-dor-euh ! Kissous !**

**-X-**

Par chance pour Quatre, monsieur David Franck alias connard n'était pas dans sa classe. Malheureusement il avait prit option musique.

Quoique musique...

David jouait... du triangle. Alors à part la rythmique dans un orchestre, un petit "Ding" merdique de temps à autre n'allait pas en faire un new Mozart. N'empêche, il avait dû s'entraîner longtemps au nouvel an avec une petite cuillère et un verre en cristal.

Le nombre de verre qu'il avait dû pété au vue de sa délicatesse semblait par contre élevé.

Quatre se massait les tempes avec délicatesse. Le cours de Français avait été passionnant mais le cours de musique s'avérait être fortement stressant pour ses tympans.

Un début de migraine pointait.

/Et moi qui n'ai même pas d'aspirine dans mon sac.../ gémit-il intérieurement.

David cogna une nouvelle fois son triangle avec fureur, le faisant valdinguer à travers la pièce.

La prof de musique, une certaine Réléna Darlian (J'aime pô changer son rôle et je la vois trop en Castafiore sur une scènette de Banlieue) le gronda gentiment (Elle a peur de se faire virer. L'est pas si conne que ça finalement. Lol !).

- Voyons David, de la délicatesse ! De la délicatesse !

- Désolé madame, grogna mister délicatesse en allant ramasser son triangle.

Il jeta un regard mauvais à Quatre qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début du cours, son étui à violon serré contre lui.

- Quatre, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu nous joues quelque chose. Tu connais un morceau simple ? Il faut que tu saches que nous jouons quelques morceaux délicats donc si tu ne te sens pas prêts, on pourra aisément te faire changer d'option.

- Je crois que ça ira, lui répondit Quatre dans un grand sourire.

Il sortit son violon en ébène de son étui et le caressa délicatement.

Il se mit en place et commença à jouer une valse entraînante de Vivaldi.

Les élèves finirent par taper dans leurs mains en rythme et Trowa eut une lueur de fierté envers Quatre.

Ce dernier termina son morceau sur une note aigu particulièrement difficile et enleva son archet.

Les autres applaudirent à tout rompre et Réléna ramassa sa mâchoire qui s'était gamellée.

- C'était... c'était parfait. Excuses-moi pour t'avoir sous-estimé Quatre.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Le regard de haine que David avait envers Quatre s'accentua mais il sentit deux orbes émeraudes sur lui.

Trowa le fixa jusqu'à ce que le châtain baisse les yeux.

/Toi, je vais te surveiller de près. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Quatre/ pensa-t-il en lui-même.

Il se plaça aux côtés du blondinet qui se tourna vers lui.

- Tu as trouvé ça comment Trowa ?

- C'était vraiment très bien. Tu as un don Quatre, un don magnifique, murmura le brun avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Quatre lâcha un soupir de ravissement.

- Merci, ça me fait du bien d'entendre ça. Finalement, je sers peut-être à quelque chose.

- Tu ne sers pas qu'à nous ravir de ta musique Quatre, ta seule présence suffit.

- Pas à tout le monde on dirait, marmonna Quatre, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement.

Trowa eut une pointe de colère envers David.

- Il est jaloux. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'un crétin finit. Ignore-le. Il ne te fera rien tant que...

Il allait dire "Tant que je serais là" quand il s'interrompit. Quatre voulait être indépendant et il n'appréciera sûrement pas le fait d'avoir un garde du corps dans tout ses déplacements. Il cherchait seulement un ami, pas un protecteur.

- Merci Trowa, lui dit quand même Quatre qui avait parfaitement compris ce que le jeune homme avait essayé de lui dire. Ca me touche beaucoup. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

A ce moment là Trowa eut une envie folle de le serrer dans ses bras.

Il se retint à temps.

/Arrête un peu, imbécile, tu vas l'effrayer plus qu'autre chose et ce n'est pas ainsi que deux amis réagissent l'un en face de l'autre. Ami... oui, c'est mon ami... Je veux qu'il soit mon ami. Je le veux tellement.../

- Tu es mon ami Trowa, affirma Quatre qui avait décelé sa crainte. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le blond se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieur.

Le brun n'appréciait peut-être pas le fait que Quatre soit toujours à l'affût du moindre sentiment provenant de son âme.

/Arrête, c'est comme si tu violais son espace intérieur. Il ne le veut sûrement pas. Trowa est quelqu'un d'indépendant. Respecte-le / maugréa-t-il envers lui-même.

Les deux jeunes gens retournèrent au cours, légèrement gênés.

- Qu'ils ont l'air con, marmonna David à son ami de toujours, Maxence.

- Bah, t'es jaloux c'est tout ! lui lança en retour le garçon qui s'occupait d'une trompette.

- Pas du tout ! Ca m'énerve de les voir se comporter comme des tapettes.

- Je te savais pas homophobe Dav'.

- C'est contre-nature.

- Pourtant ça te fait plutôt bander de voir deux meufs ensemble ! murmura Maxence en se penchant à son oreille.

- C'est pas pareil. Les filles c'est toutes des chiennes en chaleur alors si elles ont pas une bitte dans la touffe, elles se mettront un doigts. Quitte à demander à une copine pour la "solidarité féminine", lança David d'un air sarcastique.

Maxence leva les yeux au ciel. David tenait souvent ce genre de propos mais il y était habitué. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient 12 ans. Alors il n'allait pas tout gâcher en lui avouant que lui-même était homosexuel et qu'il sortait avec un autre de leurs amis, Lilian.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna le garçon en soufflant dans sa trompette.

- T'es con ou quoi ? Tu m'as brisé les tympans andouille ! cria David en s'écartant, furieux.

/Bien fait/ pensa Maxence.

Après le cours de musique, Quatre et Trowa allèrent acheter des sandwiches à la cafétéria, allant directement dans la forêt, à l'endroit dont Trowa avait parlé pour manger au calme.

Arrivant près de l'eau, Quatre prit une grande inspiration et lâcha un "C'est vraiment apaisant ici". Trowa sourit doucement, commençant son sandwiches.

- Tu as vraiment bien joué ce matin ! lui lança soudain Quatre en s'approchant prudemment de la rivière, tâtant le terrain avec sa canne.

- Merci. Tu as bien joué toi aussi.

- Mmh, mais d'habitude je fais plus de fautes, répondit modestement le blond.

- Je suis sûr que c'est faux.

- Non c'est vrai ! Je me trompe de cordes 1 fois sur 2 !

- Tu exagères ! Tu dois faire une seule micro-erreur dans toutes la partition. Ca ne doit même pas s'entendre.

La canne de Quatre toucha soudain l'eau et ce dernier s'abaissa tendant la main.

Il caressa le liquide en poussant un soupir de bien-être quand il rafraîchit sa nuque.

Trowa le regarda faire, se sentant en totale plénitude.

Il se redressa soudain et se saisit de sa flûte.

- Très bien, si tu fais autant de fautes que ça on va bien pouvoir l'entendre, lui dit-il.

Etonné, Quatre se tourna vers lui et revint près de leurs sacs.

- Comment ça ?

- Ca te dirait un duo ? demanda Trowa, soudain hésitant.

- Un duo ? Tu veux dire Flûte et violon ?

- Hmm.

- Ah ça oui alors ! s'exclama Quatre, ravi.

Il se saisit fébrilement de son étui et sortit son violon.

- Qu'est ce qu'on joue ?

- Un air de ton invention. J'essaierai de suivre, lui répondit Trowa.

Hochant la tête, Quatre plaça son archet, attendant une fraction de seconde.

Puis il commença à jouer.

Trowa se retint de fermer les yeux. La musique était légèrement mélancolique. Douce et triste, d'un rythme lent. Il se saisit de sa flûte traversière et répéta le même air que Quatre avec un ton au-dessus.

Le vent passa dans les branches des arbres, seul témoin du duo que formait les deux jeunes hommes.

Assis sur un banc, un peu plus loin que les deux musiciens, un couple s'arrêta de s'embrasser, écoutant les accords qui leur parvenaient de la forêt.

Les notes s'enfuirent à travers toute la forêt, jouant à cache-cache dans les arbres.

Se trouvant, s'enfuyant, se cherchant, se découvrant.

Quatre dodelinait de la tête, en rythme alors que Trowa avait les yeux fermés sous la concentration. Mais tout leurs gestes étaient emprunt du plaisir qu'ils ressentaient en jouant.

Duo traversa la forêt en courant en entendant les notes, Heero sur ses talons.

Ils avaient entendu la musique en entrant sous le couvert des arbres et Duo avait aussitôt compris.

Trowa, leur Trowa qui ne jouait que pendant les cours de musique ou dans sa chambre.

Trowa qui n'avait jamais voulu leur jouer un seul morceau, par timidité.

Trowa jouait.

Et avec un parfait inconnu de surcroît.

Il essaya de ne pas trébucher, fonçant à perdre haleine.

Heero suivait la natte dansante. Etonnement, Duo lui faisait penser à un Elfe.

Il se souvint d'un mythe grecque.

Apollon poursuivant une nymphe dans la forêt. Cette dernière finissait par se transformer en Laurier pour lui échapper.

- Duo attends-moi ! lâcha-t-il à bout de souffle.

Mais Duo ne sembla pas l'écouter. Il avait les pensées rivées sur un seul objectif: Surprendre Trowa entrain de jouer.

Il arriva à la clairière au même moment que les deux duettistes terminaient leur morceau.

Il ne pût capturer que la dernière note mais cela lui suffit.

Trowa abaissa lentement sa flûte et fixa Quatre.

Duo eut un bref sursaut de surprise en voyant l'intensité de son regard.

Jamais, au grand jamais Trowa n'avait regardé quelqu'un de cette manière.

Quatre ne le sentit pas, trop occupé à savourer les dernières notes qui vibraient encore dans l'air.

Heero arriva derrière Duo et stoppa net en le voyant arrêté. Pas si rapide que ça car il l'heurtât et ils déboulèrent en trombe dans la clairière, cul par dessus tête.

Surpris, Trowa et Quatre se tournèrent vers eux et Duo pointa un doigts vers Trowa, oubliant Heero allongé sur son dos qui rougissait à toute vitesse.

- Je t'ai vu jouer ! Je t'ai vu ! TRALALALALEREUH TRALALALALEREUH !

- T'as pas bientôt finit oui, marmonna Trowa en tendant une main à Heero qui se releva.

- Merci Trowa, fit ce dernier en époussetant ses vêtements.

Duo était entrain de danser la digue autour de la clairière, marchant comme un orang-outan, les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

- OUH OUH J'AI VU TROWA ENTRAIN DE JOUER KYA KYA KYA ! criait-il.

- OO Ca y est, il nous fait une crise.

- oO Et elle a l'air sévère, rajouta Trowa.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Quatre en reposant son violon.

Il fut aussitôt entraîné dans les pitreries de Duo qui le fit tournoyer.

- TOI ZE T'AIMEUH ! T'ES MON COPAIN-EUH ! JE VAIS TE CASER AVEC TROWA VITE FAIT-EUH !

- Hein ?

Trowa rougit et chopa Quatre par le bras, l'éloignant du dingue qu'était devenu le natté.

- Arrête Baka, tu vas lui faire mal ! lança-t-il à Duo qui lui tira la langue.

- Inutile de nier Trowa Barton ! Je t'ai vu entrain de jouer un morceau avec un garçon que tu ne connais que depuis 24h alors que tu nous as toujours refusé un morceau à n'Hee-chan et moi ! EGOÏSTE VAH !

Trowa baissa la tête.

- Avec Quatre s'est différent... marmonna-t-il.

- Il voulait simplement vérifier si je faisais des fausses notes, ajouta Quatre en croyant bien faire.

Regard victorieux de la part de Duo.

- Même si je jouais du saxophone il n'aurait jamais fait ça pour moi ou même pour Heero ! Nous ses deux meilleurs amis ! C'est une honte Trowa Barton !

- T'as pas finis oui, de t'exciter comme ça ? demanda Heero en lui donnant une taloche derrière la tête.

- AIEUHHHH ! PAS LA TÊTE J'AI DIT !

Heero haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Trowa.

Il lui lança un regard l'air de dire "Toi, il faut qu'on parle" auquel Trowa répondit en hochant la tête.

- Encore vos discours de muet, se plaignit Duo. Je pourrais être sourd ou aveugle que ça changerait pas grand ch...

Il s'arrêta net en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, fixant Quatre.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, rassurant ainsi Duo.

- Heureusement, Trowa parle beaucoup avec moi. J'ai de la chance ! fit-il, taquin.

Essence sur le brasier qu'était Duo.

- QUOI ? TU ARRIVES A FAIRE UNE PHRASE COMPLETE ! MAIS ON EN APPRENDS TOUT LES JOUES DITES-MOI !

- DUO LA FERME ! reçut-il en réponse de la part des deux glaçons de service.

Boudement de Duo qui croisa les bras en détournant la tête.

Quatre tourna la tête en tout sens mais aucun son ne se faisait entendre hormis la respiration des trois personnes présentes dans la clairière. Il serra sa canne et hésita légèrement.

- Trowa ? demanda-t-il, maudissant aussitôt sa voix qui avait sûrement dû paraître un petit peu chevrotante.

- Je suis là Quatre, murmura Trowa et le jeune blond sentit plus qu'il n'entendit, le lycée venir vers lui.

- Où ?

- 10 centimètres environs sur ta gauche.

Quatre tourna son visage vers lui, ses yeux bleus ne cillant pas, restant d'une fixité qui aurait fait baissé les yeux à n'importe qui... mais pas à Trowa.

- BON ! cria Duo qui avait finit son coup de bouderie. On fait quoi maintenant ? Hein dites ! ... ?

Chaque mot fut ponctué d'un trépignement impatient typiquement Duo-esque.

- Du calme Baka ! Pour ma part, j'ai un devoir de maths à faire, marmonna Heero en s'asseyant sur l'herbe.

- Moi j'ai un exposé en S.V.T à terminer !

Trowa continua de regarder Quatre tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait vers les deux autres adolescents d'un pas légèrement hésitant, annonçant que la prof de Français leur avait donné une dissertation sur Dom Juan à faire.

- Dom Juan c'était un homosexuel, annonça Duo avec un calme perturbant.

Silence blanc des autres personnes de l'assemblée.

- Et on peut savoir d'où tu tiens ça, Baka ? demanda Heero qui ne parvint tout de même pas à masquer le ton interrogatif qui pointait légèrement dans sa phrase.

- Ben j'ai lus un livre, La nuit de Valone je crois, où à la fin Dom Juan réussissait à tomber amoureux d'une personne qui était en réalité un mec, annonça Duo.

- OO Et ils finissent par sortir ensemble ? demanda Quatre, stupéfait.

- Non, le mec meurt.

- Charmant, grogna Heero. Je peux retourner à mon devoir de Maths sans penser aux élucubrations d'un séducteur qui semble être un homosexuel refoulé ?

- Et ben alors n'Hee-chan ! Tu es gênééééééééééé ? fit Duo, taquin en glissant un main sous le col de Heero.

Ce dernier la chassa d'un tape qui arracha un gloussement de pintade à Duo.

- Je ne suis pas gêné mais mon devoir de Maths ne comporte pas d'équation avec Dom Juan et ses conquêtes comme inconnues.

- C'que tu peux être rabat-joie, lança Duo en levant les yeux au ciel. Quat-chan ! T'en penses quoi toi ? Dom Juan homosexuel ou non ?

Quatre éclata de rire et s'assit prudemment à ses côtés.

- Hmm... l'histoire se passe dans une Espagne très catholique dont il est possible que Dom Juan, terrifié à l'idée d'être homosexuel, a refoulé ses sentiments et a sombré dans l'exagération en sortant avec toutes les femmes qui lui tombaient sous la main. Ainsi il s'est fait une réputation de coureur de jupon alors que lui aurait préféré courir le pantalon si tu vois ce que je veux dire. A la fin ses sentiments ont réussit à le rattraper en lui faisant un pieds de nez car la seule personne qui l'ai aimé réellement était un homme qu'il a finit par tuer, si je me souviens de la fin, annonça d'une traite Quatre.

Nouveau silence dans la clairière.

- Quoi ? Je me suis trompé ? demanda Quatre d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

- Non ce n'est pas ça mais... je pense que t'as raison sur ce point. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis

Tro ?

- Hmm, ça se tient. Mais nous devons faire une dissertation sur le séducteur dans la pièce de Molière, pas dans la version de Dom Juan dans la Nuit de Valone, les informa doucement Trowa.

Ce dernier finit par s'asseoir à côté de Quatre qui sortit son ordinateur portable.

- Le séducteur dans le Dom Juan de Molière. Et bien, on peut traiter la dissertation suivant le souhait de Dom Juan !

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien Dom Juan chercherait-il à se convaincre de l'existence de Dieu en défiant le ciel ou serait-il un héros anarchique qui nuit à tout les préceptes que les hommes honorent (Et qui ont tous un rapport avec la religion).

- On pourrait traiter de cela en deux paragraphes et ensuite on fait une conclu. Ton plan tient la route Quatre ! fit Trowa en lui souriant légèrement.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement en entendant le ton doux qu'avait prit Trowa pour lui parler et ce tourna vers Duo, assez troublé.

- Sur quoi porte ton exposé ? demanda-t-il.

- Ben, vu que je savais pas quoi choisir le prof a voulu me donner comme sujet "La vie des Manchots au pôle Nord". J'avais pas envie de me retaper tout le film "La marche de l'Empereur" alors du coup j'ai dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

Heero haussa un sourcil.

- J'ai dit que je ferais un exposé sur le Big Bang, avoua Duo dans un soupir désespéré.

- Mais pourquoi tu as prit un sujet comme celui-là, Baka ! s'exclama Heero en le regardant comme si c'était un crétin finit.

- Mais le nom me faisait trop rigoler et je savais que ça avait un lien avec l'S.V.T ! geignit Duo. Heerrrrrrrrooooo tu voudrais pas m'aider, hein ? Tu voudrais pas ? ... ?

- LA FERME DUO ! OK JE VAIS T'AIDER ! hurla Heero, les oreilles saignantes.

- MERCI HEE-CHAN !

Petit rire de la part de Quatre et de Trowa qui se prirent un regard noir d' "Heeee-chhhaann" !

- C'est pas drôle ! grogna-t-il.

- Non mais regardez-moi ces tapettes ! s'exclama soudain une voix derrière eux qui les fit se retourner.

Quatre reconnu aisément le timbre de David Franck alias connard.

Ce dernier était arrivé dans la clairière avec ses copains pour trouver un endroit où fumer tranquille sans se faire choper quand il avait aperçu le petit groupe.

- Ben alors les filles ? On glousse plus à notre arrivée ! Vous avez peur de nous ou quoi ? Mais il faut paaaas jouer les vierges effarouchées mesdemoiselles, on va pas vous faire du mal, railla-t-il sous les rires crétins de ses amis.

Parmi eux Maxence et son ami Lilian avaient les yeux tournés, gênés de la tournure que prenait les événements.

Heero se leva ainsi que Trowa qui se plaça instinctivement devant Quatre.

Ce dernier le sentit et se releva lui aussi, se saisissant de sa canne et repoussant doucement Trowa.

- Je sais me défendre, annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- Oh mais que vois-je ! Blondie prends les devant ! Fais gaffe princesse tu vas finir par te prendre les pieds dans ta canne ! On m'a dit que t'avais déjà fait la culbute à ton arrivée ! Elle sait pas marcher droit la petite non-voyante ?

Quatre serra les dents et son teint pâlit davantage.

- Dis Winner, ça te dirais de jouer à Colin-maillard avec moi ? Malheureusement on pourras pas échanger les rôles mais ça ne fait rien pas vrai ? T'as l'habitude !

Fou rire des comparses alors que Quatre baissait la tête, blessé. Il savait bien que tout ce qu'il disait n'était que de la bravade devant ses copains. Il le voyait bien afficher un air supérieur en déclarant qu'il avait vaincu "cette sale lopette aveugle de Winner".

- Tu sais que j'ai apprit beaucoup de choses sur toi grâce à mon père. Il parait que t'as trois soeurs fichtrement bien gaulées qui attendent plus que les attributs d'un mec !

Quatre se retint de ne pas sauter à la gorge du garçon qui lui parlait.

- Parce qu'il y a une de ses soeurs qui est venu pour sa rentrée. Le pôvr' châton. Mon père m'a dit qu'elle lui avait fait de sacrées avances pour que son "petit frère" ai tout le confort acceptable... Tu crois qu'elle me taillera une pipe pour que j'arrête de t'em...

Un hurlement bestial retentit et Quatre se jeta de toute ses forces en direction de David qui l'évita sans peine. Il évita adroitement la canne qui siffla tout près de son oreille et envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Quatre qui se plia en deux sous la douleur.

Un nouveau coup de poing au visage le fit s'écrouler totalement au sol et il entendit le petit rire satisfait de David. Ce dernier fut soudain projeté à terre par un Trowa furieux qui lui envoya coups sur coups. Il ne s'arrêta pas quand le sang gicla sur le sol, la lèvre de David s'étant fendue.

Les copains du châtain s'enfuirent dans la forêt pour aller chercher un pion tandis que Heero et Duo essayaient d'écarter Trowa.

- Arrête Trowa tu vas le tuer ! hurlait Duo.

Le brun aux yeux verts finit par se calmer et se tourna vers Quatre qui se redressait avec peine. Il s'approcha de lui mais fut brutalement repoussé par le petit blond qui serrait les poings de haine.

- C'est bon ! cracha-t-il, Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

Quatre se saisit de sa canne et partit le plus rapidement qu'il pût, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la douleur qui était apparue sur sa pommette.

Trowa le regarda s'éloigner avec tristesse et se tourna vers David qui gémissait de douleur.

- Tu vas voir Barton... je... mon père va te faire virer... tu vas le regretter.

Heero se pencha et lui murmura d'un ton doucereux.

- Mais oui, va le répéter à ton cher papa. Primo tu te feras passer pour une lopette sans couilles. Deuxio nous serons trois témoins à affirmer t'avoir vu cogner un adolescent, aveugle de surcroît.

David lui jeta un regard haineux et se redressa, partant en courant loin de la clairière.

Duo se tourna vers Trowa qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Tro-chan ?

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de se lancer à la poursuite de Quatre.

Le petit blond essayait de marcher le plus vite possible tout en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les racines qui dépassaient de l'herbe qui tapissait le sous-bois. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il se les essuyait d'un air rageur. Le fait d'être aveugle n'empêchait pas la tristesse.

Il était dégoûté par la manière dont il avait été traité par ce David. Il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait ! A part être aveugle ! Mais il n'avait pas voulu être ainsi ! Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Pourquoi !

/Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas me défendre comme les autres ! Est-ce trop demander ! Il faudra toujours que je vive sous le crochet de quelqu'un pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis ! MAIS CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VEUX BON SANG /

Ce n'est pas le fait que Trowa l'ait défendu qui le chagrinait mais qu'il n'ai pû régler le compte de ce garçon lui-même. C'était sa vie ! Ses histoires ! Pourquoi fallait-il que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de régler le problème à sa place ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ne soit qu'un vulgaire handicapé incapable de la moindre autonomie !

/JE DETESTE MA CONDITION DE VIE /

UN bruit de course dans son dos le fit accélérer. Soit c'était David qui voulait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé soit c'était Trowa. Dans les deux cas il voulait fuir. Fuir les coups du premier.

Fuir sa honte en face du deuxième.

Mais l'aura qui se rapprochait n'était pas celle de Trowa, ni de David.

- Eh toi ! Attends !

Une voix de garçon. Inconnu bien que son aura lui dise quelque chose. Un des garçons qui accompagnaient David tout à l'heure. Aïe !

- Attends Winner ! Je ne te veux pas de mal, je te le jure ! cria le garçon derrière lui et Quatre s'arrêta net, se tournant vers lui et brandissant sa canne dans un geste instinctif de protection.

- Que me veux-tu !

- Je voulais...

Le garçon s'arrêta, haletant et reprit difficilement sa respiration.

- Je m'appelle Maxence Clark. Je suis l'ami de David et je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'il t'a fait tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas à lui de présenter ses excuses ! marmonna Quatre en reniflant.

- David est un crétin finit mais c'est mon ami. Je sais qu'il ne va pas s'excuser. Je le fais pour lui. Je vais essayer de le convaincre d'arrêter de t'embêter et...

- JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE POUR ME DEFENDRE ! hurla Quatre à bout de nerf.

Maxence reccula imperceptiblement.

- Je sais que ton petit copain t'a défendu tout à l'heure mais je ne...

- Quoi ? Quel petit copain ? demanda Quatre, dérouté.

- Ben... ton petit copain ! Barton !

- Mais Trowa n'est pas mon petit ami !

- David m'a dit que... bref ! Ecoute, je... je comprends ta situation avec Trowa, ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi je ne te le dirais pas, mais j'essaierai de convaincre David au sujet de vous deux pour qu'il arrête de vous embêter sur votre relation et sur ton handicap. C'est vraiment con ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure et crois-moi, je regrette sincèrement ce qu'il a fait.

Quatre soupira.

- David s'est mit de fausses idées dans la tête. Je comprends qu'il puisse se moquer de mon handicap frisson de haine mais il n'a pas le droit de se moquer de Trowa car il n'y a rien entre nous !

- Ah bon ? Mouais c'est vrai que ça fait qu'une journée...

- Mais de quoi tu parles.

- Winner, David et une majeure partie des élèves pensent que Trowa et toi avait commencé à fricoter ensemble si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Pas du tout ! Trowa est mon ami. Il m'aide à m'intégrer...

Ricanement de la part de Maxence qui évita la canne de justesse.

- Hé !

- Pourquoi tu te moques de Trowa ! David et toi vous vous ressemblez bien ! Trowa est quelqu'un de très gentil ! Plus gentil que la plupart des garçons populaires dont j'ai fait la connaissance et dont ton ami fait parti avec sa bande de zigotos ! Je n'accepte pas les médisances au sujet de Trowa ! Vous ne le connaissez même pas ! C'est parce qu'il reste dans son coin ? Qu'il ne parle à personne ! Et bien permet moi de te dire que vu la façon dont vous vous comportez avec les gens qui sont différents de vous, je comprends pourquoi il ne veut pas se mêler à vous ! Maintenant j'ai assez entendu de bêtises pour aujourd'hui ! Salut ! lui dit Quatre en se tournant, repartant d'un pas digne vers les dortoirs.

Maxence soupira et alla pour repartir vers son groupe d'ami quand il vit Trowa qui arrivait vers lui. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant et le jeune homme soupira.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal à ton Winner mais sache qu'il y a des personnes qui croient que Winner et toi vous sortez ensemble. C'est peut-être que des conneries mais fait gaffe à toi. Y'a des mecs qui sont encore pire que David sur ce sujet là.

- Pourquoi tu m'avertis ? demanda Trowa d'une voix basse.

- Parce que je peux comprendre votre situation, lui répondit Maxence en restant mystérieux. Salut Barton.

Maxence partit en courant sous les yeux d'un Trowa un peu étonné. Ce dernier finit par fixer son regard sur la façade des dortoirs et se dit qu'une petit discussion avec Heero lui ferait du plus grand bien.

**-X-  
**

**Fin du quatrième chapitre !**

**Reviews ?**


	5. Ne me quitte pas

**Titre : Dans les yeux de Quatre.**

**Auteur : Boby.**

**Disclamer : 'sont pas à moi et je le regrette vraiment ! Ils sont si beauuuuuuuuxxxx !**

**Conseils : Lisez. Reviewez.**

**R. :**

**cristalsky: Ha mais nous n'allions point changer notre Dudu national ! Surtout qu'il aime bien rire mais il va drôlement venger Quatre dans ls chapitres suivant sans que ce dernier ne se doute de rien. Enfin, je te laisse le plaisir de la lecture, ça serait bête de tout te raconter. Biyoux à toi aussi et bonne suite de lecture.**

**Choupette: Ben d'une certaine manière oui David va être util car il va... et même aussi... et aussi... pour enfin... Lol. T'as qu'à lire je ne te dirais rien ! Grosses bises à toi aussi ! Kiss !**

**Yami Sheina: ben, je savais pas que j'avais autant de talent mais ma documentaliste (du C.D.I de mon lycée) dit que j'arrive très bien à comprendre les personnages que j'écris. Il faut dire qu'il y a une part de moi-même dans chaque personnage. L'handicap de Quatre représente un peu tout les problêmes d'insertion que nous pouvons rencontrer auprès des autres jeunes. Ent tout cas merci pour le compliment ! Oh mais je ne pense pas abandonner cette histoire de sitôt ! J'ai malheureusement dût mettre de côté mes autres fics qui ne sont pas Gundam Wing vu le succès de ces deux-là. mais j'essaierai d'écrire la suite pendant les vacances d'été ! Ben j'avais pas envie de faire une fic trop triste non plus alors j'élterne avec les passages amusants ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture et continue tes reviews, j'aime beaucoup avoir ton point de vue ! Kiss !**

**blue tea: Oh non faut pas frapper mon Maxence ! Je l'adore trop ! Et si il parle pas c'est que lui aussi a un secret que tout le monde connait maintenant : il sort avec Lilian. Mais tout s'arrange pour lui dans ce chapitre... enfn d'une certaine manière ! Non Tro ne ait plus où il en est et l'autre connard reste un connard même dans ce chapitre. Le sourire, Quatre va pas trop l'avoir dans ce chap mais va y avoir un passage trop meugnon ! Bonne suite de lecture à toi aussi ! Kiss.**

**Sto-to : Oh tu ne m'as pas froissé ! Les reviews sont faites pour donner notre point de vue sur une fic donc j'accepte le tien. tant pis si tu reste sur tes positions à l'égard de Duo. Ce n'est pas grave. Amicalement bien à toi aussi et bonne suite de lecture !**

**Kyu : C'EST MAINTENANT LA SUITE ! Lol. Super chap et super persos ? Vraiment ? Oh ben ça me fait plaisir ça ! Moi aussi je suis un peu petite et je suis tellement bizarre que les autres m'aiment pas. Je n'arrive à trouver mon bonheur que sur internet et auprès d'harun-chan et de Toinou-chan. Tout le monde t'embrasse et te souhaite bonne lecture !**

**chinigamie : J'éspère aussi que cette suite te plaira autant ! Pour Quatre non il ne va plus se faire frapper mais va subir le regard des autres pas très sympathique. Pour Max il a voulut dire à Quatre que à côté de David, y'avait des mecs au lycée qui était encore pire en homophobie et qu'il fallait que le pitit Quat-chan fasse gaffe. Merci pour le "Bon courage" même si je n'en manque pas ! Kiss !**

**Last-Heaven: Bonjour et merci d'avoir laissé deux reviews. Je t'y réponds dans l'ordre.**

**3 : Je suis heureuse de combler ta soif de lecture et je t'avoue que cette fic n'était pas dans mes favorites quand je l'ai écrite alors arrivé à plus de 50 reviews en moins de 4 chap ! Ouahhh ! Un petit stéréotype du mec con même si pour le nom c'était pas voulut. Je regardais Le transporteur à la télé et j'ai prit le nom du héros quant au "fils du directeur" je savais pas avec qui le foutre alors j'ai fait une pierre deux coups en le casant avec l'autre con. C'est clair que tenir la flûte à l'envers ! Trowa a apprit tout le seul mais n'est quand même pas bête à ce point-là ! Pauvre japonais qui ont crût bien faire... lol.**

**4 : Imaginer mon Maxence avec une trompette m'a fait beaucoup rire car Maxence existe vraiment en tant que Maxime, l'un de mes meilleurs amis sur terre. Il a exactement le même caractère et le même petit copain. Une fic originale entre lui et Lilian ? Il prendrait trop la grosse tête ! Lol. On verra, je ferais peut-être une annexe. Kiss à toi aussi et merci encore pour tes reviews ! Biyoux !**

**Nolwe II: Tu vas rire mais c'est le sujet d'exposé que j'ai demandé quand j'étais en seconde. Le prof ne m'aimait pas et a essayé de me coincer mais 1) je l'ai réussit parfaitement, 2) c'est le seul exposé qui a intéressé TOUTE la classe. En plus j'ai répondu à ses questions en me foutant un peu de sa gueule genre "Mais c'est logique monsieur !" du coup il m'a foutu un 13. Mais je me suis vengée à la fin de l'année en le faisant avouer à toute la classe que mon exposé méritait un 18. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux...**

**Blague à part, C'est clair que Trowa aurait pût tuer David tellement qu'il était en colère. Bien fait ! Mais Heero l'a empêché car Heero est the PERFECT STUDIENT ! Trowa ? Physique rêveur ? Naaaaannnnnn j'ai plein d'images de lui dans ma chambre. C'EST L'HOMME IDEAL ! Yes ! j'adore ta fic Mapple Story ! Vivement le prochain chap ! Kiss à toi !**

**Catirella: Chômage ? Ouï ! Le truc le plus pire au monde à côté de la famine en Afrique ! Vi elle est super géniale et c'est trop tard : elle a adopté Harun et se parlent avec plaisir. Encore un peu et je suis inexistance ! Bouuuuhhh ! Ben, vu que j'aime pas David et que j'aime pas le triangle, je les ai foutu ensemble. Et rien que d'imaginer sa tête... MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! Oh mais l'approche de Trowa est toute discrète ! Comment t'as fait pour le remarquer ? Lol. Vi, moi aussi je l'ai trouvé belle cette image de Dudu-chan et de Hee-chan ! Je me prendrais peut-être le trip de la dessiner un de ces 4 ! Vi, un sacré bordel ! Tu l'as dit... Non Max n'est pas amoureux de David mais de Lilian. Faudrait quand même pas qu'il tombe amoureux de ce crétin ! Encore plus de bordel là... Oh un mariagggeeee ! J'aime pas les mariages. Bonne chance! Et ta fille demoiselle d'honneur ? Oh elle doit troppppp mignonne ! Envois moi une photo ! Kiss à toi et bonne lecture !**

**L'ange gardien : Tu aimes vraiment ? Oh ça me fait plaisir ça ! La conversation Tro/Heero c'est dans le prochain chap ! promis ! Et l'autre connard on va en entendre parler ! Grrrr... Bonne lecture et kiss à toi !**

**-X-**

Quatre avait foncé aussi vite que son handicap le lui permettait. Il avait ainsi failli tomber 3 fois mais s'était rattrapé de justesse. La colère lui vrillait les tempes et ses mâchoires étaient serrées.

/QUEL CON / se répétait-il en boucle. /C'EST FINI ! JE RENTRE CHEZ MOI ! JE COMMENCE A EN AVOIR MARRE ! A PEINE DEUX JOURS QUE JE SUIS LA ET DEJA ON M'EMMERDE, ON INSULTE MA FAMILLE ! CA SUFFIT ! JE DIS STOP ! DES QUE J'ARRIVE JE PRENDS MES AFFAIRES, J'APPELLE IRIA ET AU REVOIR /

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre grâce à sa carte et essaya de se calmer. Il prit deux grandes inspiration, desserra sa poigne sur la pauvre canne entre ses doigts et se tourna vers sa partie de chambre. Il commença par se saisir de sa valise rangée dans son armoire et la déposa sur le lit.

- Je ne suis qu'un sale handicapé, il fallait bien que je m'y attende ! Papa avait raison, personne ne m'acceptera ici. Je resterais toujours l'adolescent aveugle, à part de la pitié et de l'hypocrisie, je ne recevrai rien d'autre. Comment peut-on être aussi méchant, aussi bête ? Je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait moi, à ce David Franck ! Est-ce que le fait que je sois aveugle ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il me déteste tant ? Mais je n'ai rien demandé moi !

Il prit ses vêtements et commença à les empiler dans son sac.

- Tout ce que je fais ne sert à rien ! Je n'arriverais jamais à m'intégrer. J'aurais dû rester dans mon ancien lycée. Au moins là-bas je faisais parti de mon monde, je ne dérangeais personne. C'est fini, ce n'est même plus la peine que j'espère : personne ne m'acceptera pour n'importe quel travail que ce soit. Ce monde est plein de méchanceté, cela me répugne. Je resterai enfermé chez moi, à vivre de mon héritage, ça me suffira.

Il ferma brutalement son sac de voyage et se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre son sac à dos et ses dernières affaires.

- La seule chose que je regretterai, c'est de ne plus jamais revoir Trowa. Lui au moins m'avait accepté sans m'aider mais il a fallu qu'il me défende devant Franck. Je n'avais rien demandé ! Je déteste que l'on s'occupe de moi ! Je dois sembler bien ingrat mais... Mais... Mais je ne veux pas que Trowa me défende. Je veux pouvoir régler mes affaires tout seul... je veux prouver au monde que je suis capable de vivre sans aide... Je veux le prouver à ma famille... et à Trowa... Trowa...

Il étouffa un sanglot et se cramponna au bureau.

- Trowaaa, gémit-il d'une voix chevrotante. Trowa je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si proche de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait mal de penser que je ne te reverrais plus ? Je ne comprends pas Trowa, j'arrive à déchiffrer les sentiments des autres mais mon empathie n'arrive pas à décrypter les miens. Pourquoi Trowa ? Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens autant de choses avec toi ? Je croyais pourtant être devenu ton ami...

Il s'effondra à genoux au sol et cacha son visage dans ses mains, éclatant en sanglot.

- Si seulement que je pouvais te voir au moins une fois...

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le fit relever la tête et il perçut presque aussitôt l'âme de Trowa qui était inquiet.

- Quatre pour tout à l'heure je...

Il stoppa soudain en voyant la valise fermée de Quatre et ce dernier qui pleurait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

- Je pars, ça se voit non ? Je quitte le lycée. Je vais retourner dans l'école spécialisée où j'étais avant. Au moins là-bas je suis avec les "gens de mon espèce", murmura-t-il en reniflant, essayant de se relever.

- Quoi ?

- Et oui, j'ai enfin compris que ma place n'était pas ici. David va être content ! Mais je m'en fous...

Il serra les poings de rage.

- Je sais que je suis différent de vous. Ah j'ai été bien bête avec mes rêves ! J'aurais dû écouter mon père, il avait raison depuis le début...

- TU VAS TE TAIRE ! hurla Trowa en le faisant sursauter. TU VAS TE TAIRE ! JE REFUSE D'ENTENDRE CA DE TA PART ! JE REFUSE QUE TU PARTES DE MANIERE AUSSI LÂCHE ! TES REVES NE SONT PAS STUPIDES ET TON PERE A TORT ! TU ES NORMAL QUATRE, ET. ÇA TON HANDICAP N'Y CHANGERA RIEN ! TU VIS, TU RESPIRES, TU PENSES, TU MARCHES ! TU ES UN HUMAIN COMME UN AUTRE ET TU DOIS AVOIR DES RÊVES COMME LES AUTRES ! OU EST PASSE L'AMI QUI ME DISAIT QU'IL REVERAIT DE JOUER DU VIOLON DANS UN CONSERVATOIRE ? OU EST PASSE L'AMI QUI SE FICHAIT DES MEDISANCES DES GENS ? Où es-tu passé Quatre ? chuchota-t-il. Là, ce n'est pas le Quatre que je connais qui me dit ça. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Je refuse que tu partes, que tu te laisses avoir par cet imbécile de Franck. J'ai fait une erreur tout à l'heure en te défendant, pardonnes-moi. Mais je t'en pries, ne pars pas. Ne pars pas...

Quatre s'avança doucement vers lui, avançant la main pour toucher le visage de Trowa. Ses doigts touchèrent la peau douce et humide du brun.

- Tu pleures...

Trowa se saisit de lui, le serrant à l'étouffer dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne le mérite pas, murmura Quatre.

- Si, tu le mérites. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Quatre. Extraordinaire...

Le visage de Trowa était niché dans son cou et il sentait le souffle chaud de son haleine qui le réchauffait doucement. Il passa une main dans le dos de son vis-à-vis, le caressant doucement.

- D'accord Trowa, d'accord, je ne pars plus...

Trowa soupira de soulagement et desserra son étreinte. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il embrassa Quatre sur la tempe, chuchotant un "merci" alors que Quatre rougissait doucement.

/Trowa, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je me sens bien dans tes bras alors que nous ne nous connaissons depuis si peu de temps. Et ce garçon, Maxence Clark, qui m'a dit que le reste du lycée pense que nous sortons ensemble... mais je ne t'aime pas... enfin, pas comme ça... tu es une personne que je respecte, qui m'a accepté sans préjugés... non je t'aime pas d'amour... enfin je crois... tout est si compliqué.../

**-x-**

- Tu étais où ? lança David quand Maxence entra. Je me suis fait tabassé par Barton je te signale. Où tu étais ?

Maxence soupira. Il était rentré directement aux dortoirs après sa discussion avec Winner et Barton. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller voir Lilian. Le jeune garçon devait être furieux contre David. Déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas trop...

Il s'assit sur son lit et planta ses yeux brun/vert dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Je suis allé m'excuser en ton nom auprès de Winner.

- Qu... QUOI ? s'exclama David, furieux et surpris.

- Ton comportement était inqualifiable. Winner n'a rien fait pour mériter ta haine. Alors arrêtes de l'embêter maintenant, tu en as assez fait je trouve.

David eut un rire méprisant.

- Oh là là, voilà que tu recommences à jouer les preux chevaliers pour défendre cette tapette handicapée. Arrête un peu ton cirque Max, je vais finir par croire que tu les trouves sympathiques ces sales pédés.

Les mains de Maxence se crispèrent.

- Tu vas arrêter de les insulter ? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour recevoir une telle haine ? cracha le jeune blond aux mèches châtains.

- Ce sont des ho-mo-sexuels, Max, répéta David comme si son ami n'avait pas compris. Des homos ! Des mecs qui aiment et baisent d'autres mecs. C'est contre-nature et dégueulasse !

- Tu n'as aucune preuve, lança Maxence d'une voix neutre.

David éclata de rire, semblant trouver la réponse du plus haut comique.

- Le Barton qui se fait draguer en seconde par des midinettes en chaleur et qui ne répond à aucune demande. Le Maxwell avec sa natte genre travelo qui arrête pas d'être suspendu au bras de Yui qui n'a pas l'air si gêné que ça, énuméra-t-il, et l'autre tapette aveugle blondasse qui fait des bouches en coeur à chaque fois que Barton est près de lui. Tu trouves pas ça louche toi ?

- Winner a affirmé que Barton n'était que son ami je te signale.

David fit un signe comme s'il repoussait la phrase de Maxence.

- Foutaises ! cracha-t-il, ils se couvrent. Je te promets que si on pose l'oreille contre la porte on va entendre des "Ohhhh ouiiii Trowaaaa enculleeeessss-moiiiii vassss-yyyy !".

Les yeux de Maxence se plissèrent dangereusement alors que David rigolait à perdre haleine.

- Pauvre con... murmura-t-il mais David l'entendit et s'arrêta net.

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

- T'es qu'un pauvre con David.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais mon vieux parce que t'es entrain de dénigrer les homosexuels en face de moi. T'as même pas remarqué que...

Il s'interrompit, baissant la tête, les poings crispés de rage.

- Et ben vas-y ! Que quoi ? Termine ta phrase au moins, pauvre débile arr...

- JE SUIS GAY ! hurla Maxence. JE SUIS GAY ! ALORS T'ES CONTENT MAINTENANT ? JE SUIS HOMOSEXUEL ET T'AS MEME PAS REMARQUE QUE LILIAN ET MOI ON SORTAIT ENSEMBLE ESPECE DE SALE HOMOPHOBE DE MES DEUX !

David le regarda avec surprise et dégoût.

- Toi ! murmura-t-il. Toi t'es un pédé !

- HOMOSEXUEL DUCON ! ÇA T'ARRACHERAIT LA LANGUE DE PARLER CORRECTEMENT ?

David sursauta.

- Et en plus tu sors avec Lilian ! Mais merde alors ! Depuis quand ? cria-t-il.

- 1 ans et demi, répondit Maxence en ne baissant pas les yeux.

- 1... 1 an et demi !

- Et oui, 1 an et demi que Lilian et moi on sort ensemble.

- Et... et t'es pé... gay depuis quand ?

- Je le sais depuis que j'ai 13 ans.

Regard dégoûté de David qui se recule légèrement.

- Alors depuis tout ce temps tu aimes les mecs ! Mais il faut te faire soigner ! cria-t-il, dérouté. Toi et les autres, vous êtes vraiment malades !

- Oh ta gueule pauvre débile. "Moi et les autres" comme tu dis, on t'emmerde !

- Tu te fous de ma gueule hein ? C'est une blague ! demanda David en se levant.

- Non, pas du tout. Tu peux aller le demander à Lilian, il te confirmera mes propos. Et maintenant il est temps que je te parle ! éclata soudain Maxence. Depuis qu'on se connaît j'ai vu des gosses tabassé par ta bande ! J'ai vu des mecs que tu foutais à poil dans les chiottes des filles ! J'ai vu ton con de père qui te passait toutes tes frasques avec le sourire ! J'ai vu des profs qui changeaient tes résultats scolaires pour faire plaisir à ton père ! ET CET APRES-MIDI J'AI VU UN NON-VOYANT TABASSE PAR TES SOINS ! ALORS MAINTENANT DUCON TU VAS M'ECOUTER GENTIMENT ! SI JE TE REVOIS ADRESSER LA PAROLE A WINNER, BARTON, MAXWELL, YUI ET A UNE AUTRE PERSONNE DE MANIERE NON CORRECTE, JE TE JURE QUE JE REGLERAI LES COMPTES AVEC TOI A COUPS DE POINGS DANS LA GUEULE ! ET CE QUE BARTON T'AS FAIT CET APRES-MIDI PASSERA POUR DE LA RIGOLADE A COTE ! JE COMMENCE A EN AVOIR MARRE DE TON COMPORTEMENT DE CONNARD DAVID ! TU ME DEBINES PAR TOUS LES PORES DE LA PEAU ! TU ME DONNES ENVIE DE VOMIR AVEC TON HYPOCRISIE ET TES INSULTES ! ET TU PEUX BIEN ALLER TE PLAINDRE A TON PERE ! JE M'EN CONTREFOUS CAR J'AI QUELQUES PREUVES LE CONCERNANT QUI POURRAIENT BIEN METTRE SON MARIAGE EN PERIL ET CONCERNANT CERTAINS FAITS A TENDANCE PEDOPHILE AU SEIN MEME DU LYCEE ! Tu m'as bien compris ?

- CASSES-TOI DE MA CHAMBRE TANTOUSE ! hurla David alors que Maxence se levait.

- Avec plaisir !

Il se saisit de son sac, rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la chambre. Il traversa le couloir et frappa à une autre porte. Un mec lui ouvrit, les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Ouais ?

- Tu changes de chambre avec moi, lança aussitôt Maxence en entrant.

- Quoi ? OO

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Tu prends tes affaires et tu vas avec Franck ! cria Maxence à bout de nerf alors que Lilian se levait de son lit, posant le livre qu'il lisait sur les couvertures.

- Max ? Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

- Je lui ai dit ses 4 vérités, grommela Maxence alors que l'autre garçon rangeait ses affaires précipitamment et sortait de la chambre. ATTENDS ! TA CARTE BOUFFON !

Le mec revint sur ses pas et après un échange de cartes, Lilian et Maxence restèrent seuls.

- Maxence, tu lui as dit... pour nous ?

- Ouais... murmura le jeune garçon en s'approchant de son petit ami.

Ce dernier s'avança et embrassa ses lèvres délicatement.

- On va faire quoi ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Là tout de suite ? chuchota Maxence.

- Oui...

Maxence le poussa doucement sur le lit et s'allongea sur son corps.

- J'aurais bien une idée... dit-il en glissant une main entre leur deux corps.

- Ohhhh Maxenceee ! gémit le garçon aux cheveux blonds des blés et aux yeux bleu-vert.

**-x-**

Duo soupira légèrement en voyant Heero broyer du noir, assis sur son lit.

- Arrête de faire cette tête Hee-chan ! A l'heure qu'il est, Trowa et Quatre ont dût se réconcilier.

- Hn.

- Mais oui j'ai raison. Ces deux-là s'aiment trop pour laisser une dispute entacher leur future idylle.

- Hnn.

- Non je n'arrêterais pas ! Je suis sûr et certain que Trowa aime Quatre et inversement. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Et je vais même leur donner un petit coup de main, dit-il en se frottant les mains.

- Hn !

- Mais arrête un peu d'être rabat-joie ! Et même si tu n'es pas d'accord, je vais rajouter mon grain de sel. Par contre, pour Franck...

- Hnnn...

- Si tu veux t'en occuper ok. Mais essaie de ne pas trop te faire remarquer par le dirlo sinon tu vas te faire virer. Ok ?

- Hn.

- Merci.

Un petit silence pendant que Duo brosse ses cheveux. Heero relève la tête et déglutit légèrement.

- Duo ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui Hee-chan ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas que Trowa soit homosexuel ainsi que Quatre ?

- Non, vraiment pas. Trowa est mon ami et je m'entends très bien avec Quatre. Et ce n'est pas leur sexualité qui va tout gâcher, je te l'assure.

- Mais...

- Quoi ? Toi ça te gêne ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça... au contraire même mais...

- Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Duo ?

Le natté le fixa d'un air curieux.

- Je t'écoute Hee-chan ! Tu peux parler sans crainte tu sais.

- Duo je t'aime, finit par lâcher Heero en baissant vivement la tête.

Le bruit de la brosse qui tombe au sol fut le seul bruit pendant un certain moment...

**-X-**

**Fin du chapitre 5 ! Désolé s'il est court mais c'est un chapitre intermédiaire qui annonce les futurs changement qui concernent :**

**- Trowa et Quatre**

**- Maxence et Lilian**

**- Duo et Heero.**

**Rendez-vous au chapitre 6 pour que la situation évolue encore un peu !**

**Kiss à tous !**


	6. Il était une fois dans mon coeur

**Titre : Il était une fois dans mon coeur.**

**Auteur : Boby.**

**Disclamer : Ils m'appartiennent !**

**WARNING N°1 : CETTE FIC EST A ECOUTER AVEC LA MUSIQUE "L'HOMME A L'HARMONICA" DU MEC QUI A FAIT LA MUSIQUE DE "IL ETAIT UNE FOIS DANS L'OUEST". Elle est légendaire et même si vous connaissez pas, demandez à votre père, il saura de quoi je parle. Lol. Sinon allez sur Lycos. Tapez "Il était une fois dans l'Ouest, musique". Vous aurez le nom du mec qui a fait la musique. Puis vous allez dans "LycosMP3" et vous tapez le nom du gars. Vous l'aurez à coup sûr ! Sinon (Encore un !) demandez-la moi par e-mail et je vous l'enverrai.**

**WARNING N°2 : Ceci est une annexe sur Maxence et Lilian et qui explique leur rencontre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.**

**WARNING N°3 : A LIRE APRES LE CHAPITRE 5 !**

**-X-**

Il était une fois dans mon coeur...

... un jeune garçon aux yeux bleu-vert et aux cheveux blonds.

Je m'appelle Maxence Clark et j'ai un idiot de première pour ami.

David et moi nous nous sommes connu quand on avait 12 ans.

Je sais que je suis homosexuel depuis que j'ai 13 ans.

J'ai rencontré Lilian quand j'avais 15 et demi.

Ce jour-là, nous étions encore en vacances et je revenais de la plage à vélo. J'habite dans une maison à l'extérieur d'un petit village de pêcheur. La vue est magnifique et la baraque est vraiment gigantesque.

Mais ma famille ne manque pas de moyens.

Pour traverser le village, on doit emprunter une rue qui fait des angles avec plusieurs autres petites ruelles.

Lilian a déboulé en courant par une de ces ruelles et j'ai failli l'écraser.

Après m'être pris le mur en tentant de l'éviter je me suis mis à gueuler comme un malpoli. Lilian n'a pas été en reste niveau insulte maintenant que j'y repense...

¤PAUVRE ABRUTIT SANS CERVELLE, TU POUVAIS PAS ARRIVER UN PEU MOINS FORT DANS CETTE RUE ?¤

¤JE TE SIGNALE QUE TU T'ES JETE SOUS MES ROUES PAUVRE CON !¤

¤T'AS MANQUE DE M'ECRASER CRETIN ! QUAND ON SAIT PAS CONDUIRE UN VELO ON RESTE CHEZ SOI !¤

Furieux, j'ai reprit mon vélo et je me suis cassé à toute allure. Mais je me demandais quand même qui pouvait être ce mec aux lunettes de soleil rose et à la salopette déchirée.

Le soir même, j'appris que nous avions de nouveau voisin... les Stubborn.

¤Ils ont un fils¤

¤Ha bon ?¤

J'ai fait la connaissance du "fiston" le lendemain parce que ma mère voulait absolument leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Dès que je l'ai vu arriver avec un short bleu clair et un haut jaune poussin, ses éternelles lunettes de soleil rose vissée sur son nez, j'ai failli perdre mon calme.

On a pas arrêté de se regarder en chien de faïence tout le reste de l'après-midi et, je l'avoue, on a un peu glacé l'atmosphère.

Je l'ai revu ensuite plusieurs fois et à chaque fois on se balançait des vannes.

¤Ben alors Lily ? Où elles sont passé tes lunettes Barbie princesse des îles ?¤

¤Mais dis-moi Maxou, t'en connais un rayon sur les barbies. Tu jouerais pas aux poupées gonflables quand tes parents sortent ?¤

Mais aussi...

¤PAUVRE TAPETTE !¤

¤LA TAPETTE T'ENCULE BIEN FORT DUCON !¤

David est venu dormir chez moi une semaine et demi plus tard. Il n'a pas arrêté de le critiquer et étrangement, je me suis senti bouillir de rage.

Lilian et moi c'étaient normal qu'on se vanne. C'était devenu notre habitude à tous les deux. On le faisait presque sans y penser vraiment. A part quand Lilian était excédé et qu'il m'engueulait pour de bon. Là ça pétaradait. Mais entendre David le traiter de sale petit morveux tantouze... j'ai manqué de lui mettre un pain dans la gueule.

Je suis homosexuel mais il fallait donner le change.

Sinon David...

A partir de ce jour, j'ai regardé Lilian différemment. Il était toujours le même avec ses petits shorts et ses lunettes de soleil mais... mais...

Un mercredi d'août (Ca faisait un mois qu'on se connaissait) ma mère a invité sa famille pour dîner. Nous sommes allés dans ma chambre et Lilian a commencé à ricaner en voyant ma collection de Western.

¤Qu'est ce que t'as encore à te foutre de ma gueule !¤

¤Tu regardes des Westerns ? Toi !¤

¤Et alors, ça te dérange ?¤

¤Non, c'est plutôt surprenant...¤

Il s'est penché et a saisit l'un des D..

¤C'est le seul que je connais. "Il était une fois dans l'Ouest"...¤

J'ai reniflé et je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas le meilleur.

J'ai menti : "Il était une fois dans l'Ouest" est mon Western préféré.

¤Mais ce que je préfère avant tout, c'est la musique...¤

Il m'a sortit ça tout d'un coup. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Puis j'ai saisit le D.V.D, je l'ai mis et j'ai sélectionné le générique de fin. J'ai programmé le repeat et j'ai vu Lilian soupirer d'aise.

¤Elle te plaît vraiment cette musique ?¤

¤Oh que oui...¤

J'ai sentis qu'il était temps qu'on parle. Je me suis assis sur mon lit et je lui ai demandé de but en blanc s'il était homosexuel.

Lilian m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. J'ai croisé mes bras, vexé qu'il se moque de moi et il s'est arrêté net.

¤Pardon, je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?¤

¤T'occupe !¤

¤Alors je ne te répondrai pas, désolé. Si c'est pour me traiter de tantouze comme ton ami de la d...¤

¤NE ME COMPARE PAS A LUI !¤

Il m'a embrassé.

Il s'est penché vers moi, a saisi mon visage et a déposé doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un d'autre... je n'avais jamais embrassé de garçon de ma vie même si j'étais attiré par eux et j'ai percuté qu'il me plaisait, que la chaleur dans mon ventre était due au contact de ses mains sur mon visage.

De ce seul contact...

J'ai eu peur et j'ai tenté de parler mais la minute suivante, nos langues se sont mélangées.

Il m'a allongé sur le lit et a commencé à caresser mon torse en m'embrassant.

Il a sentit mes tétons érigés et a ri doucement en s'éloignant.

¤Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais ton hétérosexualité ne tient pas la route !¤

Je l'ai foutu hors de ma chambre, furieux d'avoir été trahi par mon corps.

De toute la soirée on ne s'est plus reparlé.

Ça a continué ainsi quelques jours avant qu'il ne vienne me voir alors que mes parents étaient sortis.

Il était vêtu d'un baggy orange avec un haut jaune, ses lunettes rose sur son nez.

J'ai ouvert la porte en lui ordonnant de partir.

La minute d'après il était sur moi, la porte refermée à clé et ses lèvres emprisonnant les miennes.

¤Nonnnn !¤

¤Alors arrête de me fuir.¤

J'ai arrêté de le fuir et on est monté dans ma chambre.

Il m'a chevauché doucement, me faisant découvrir un plaisir intense.

Il a joui sur mon ventre et je n'ai pas pensé à David, à son homophobie.

J'ai joui dans son corps et je ne l'ai pas regretté.

J'étais bien et c'était bon. C'était le plus important, non ?

On a commencé à se voir en cachette pour s'embrasser ou faire l'amour.

Puis nous sommes rentrés en seconde au campus.

Nous avons eu des chambres à part et je suis tombé sur David. Il a commencé à insulter Lilian dès qu'il le voyait.

Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, que Lilian et moi étions devenus amis.

Ça l'a surpris mais il a accepté que mon petit blond face partie de notre bande.

C'était plus difficile d'avoir des contacts mais on en a quand même eu.

Je me souviens même avoir profité du fait que son colocataire soit malade pour le rejoindre une demi-heure avant que l'on retrouve David.

Il ne s'est jamais rien douté.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Il était une fois dans mon coeur Lilian Stubborn.

**-x-**

Le jeune garçon referma son ordinateur portable et rejoignit son petit ami qui dormait paisiblement, nu sous les couvertures, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il caressa ses cheveux tendrement et s'allongea à ses côtés en l'enlaçant.

/Ne touche jamais à Lilian, David.../

Il eut un regard sombre avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir sur une pensée.

**-X-  
**

**Fin de cette annexe !**

**Kiss à tous !**

**JE VOUS AIMEEEEEUUUUHHHH !**

**Boby.**


	7. La respiration de l'Ange

**Titre : Dans les yeux de Quatre.**

**Auteur : Boby **

**Disclamer: Pas à moi  
**

**PS : MERCI A TOUT LES REVIEWEURS ! Sachez maintenant que par ordre de je suis interdite de répondre directement sur mes fics ! Donc je conseille à tout ceux qui me lisent de s'inscrire sur Log in. C'est plutôt pratique pour les lecteurs et au moins, le jour où vous écrirez, ça sera prêt ! Lol. Ou bien laissez une adresse e-mail ! Kiss à vous !**

**-X-**

- Duo je t'aime, finit par lâcher Heero en baissant vivement la tête.

Sur le coup de la surprise Duo lâcha vivement sa brosse.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Heero soupira et se leva, commençant à se tordre les doigts.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Duo, murmura-t-il, n'osant pas regarder le natté en face.

- Mais... mais... mais depuis quand ?

- Depuis que l'on s'est vu la première fois. Je... je crois que j'ai eu... que j'ai eu le coup de foudre Duo.

- ...

- Mais ça n'a pas l'air réciproque. Pardonne-moi... je pensais que ta manière d'agir envers moi... oh et puis laisse-tomber.

Il s'avança vers la porte, essayant de fuir Duo qui ne bougeait toujours pas lorsque soudain ce dernier se leva d'un bond, tendant la main vers lui en essayant de le retenir.

- Attends Heero ! cria-t-il et le jeune homme se figea. Je... je ne m'y attendais pas... je croyais juste être un ami pour toi. Tu ne montrais rien... rien du tout pour moi je... je me suis dit que finalement il n'y aurait rien. Que toi et moi c'était... impossible. Que je resterai seulement "l'ami fidèle d'Heero", le taquinant, l'embêtant en attendant une réaction de sa part... un geste.

Au fur et à mesure que Duo parlait, Heero se tournait vers lui, médusé.

- Je... je pensais que tu ne ressentais pour moi... moi aussi je me suis trompé on dirait, termina-t-il avec un petit rire.

Un petit rire chaud.

Délicat.

Parfumé.

Heero le savoura comme un carré de chocolat.

C'était bon le rire de Duo.

Surtout un rire comme celui-là.

- Tu... tu veux bien qu'on recommence ? demanda Duo en attrapant doucement la veste de Heero, le faisant se rasseoir sur son lui, le natté faisant de même sur sa propre couche.

- Recommencer ? demanda Heero, incertain.

- Ta déclaration...

Heero rougit et essaya de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Duo.

Le natté prit une inspiration.

- Je t'aime aussi Heero.

Un large sourire heureux vint éclairer le visage du nippon et Duo sauta sur lui en éclatant de rire.

C'était le premier sourire qu'il voyait sur le visage de Heero et il se promit de faire tout pour en voir le plus possible.

Puis les yeux cobalts se fixèrent sur les améthystes, une lueur de doute dans le regard. Le sourire de Duo fut tinté d'un léger rougissement alors que le natté avançait le visage.

- Je... Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda Heero en baissant les yeux.

Duo soupira et glissa ses bras autour du coup de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu n'as même pas à poser la question, chuchota-t-il et il eut en réponse un visage rayonnant de joie de la part du nippon.

Ce dernier se redressa et, mi-fier mi-gêné, il se pencha vers Duo, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Duo pencha légèrement la tête de côté et l'incita d'une pression sur la nuque, à approfondir le baiser.

Leurs langues se caressèrent

timides

joueuses

et Heero sut que les baisers au miel de Duo allait devenir sa drogue quotidienne.

Ils se séparèrent juste un instant, à bout de souffle, avant que Duo ne lit pour la deuxième fois leurs lèvres.

En douceur

Nuage de volupté

Deux corps chastement enlacés...

Et une écrevisse (Féminin d'écrivain selon mon père) qui bave allègrement, gâchant toute la scène.

¤¤¤¤¤ Lundi matin ¤¤¤¤¤

La journée de dimanche était passée rapidement pour chacun de nos amis.

Le dimanche étant le jour où les élèves rentraient chez eux. Trowa alla chez sa soeur, Heero chez son grand-père et Duo chez sa tante.

Quatre apprit alors de la bouche de Trowa l'un des traits qui avaient fait se rapprocher les jeunes garçons.

FLASH BACK

Quatre était assis sur son lit, son visage tourné vers l'endroit où Trowa semblait être occupé à ranger quelques affaires dans un petit sac à dos.

- Tu passeras le bonjour à tes parents de ma part ! lança poliment le jeune garçon en souriant.

Mais il sentit clairement l'esprit de Trowa se figer et une vague de tristesse le submerger.

Il grimaça sous la sensation et se massa les tempes.

Trowa le vit et s'approcha rapidement de lui, s'agenouillant et posant une main sur l'épaule de Quatre.

- Quatre, ça va ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Tu veux qu'on aille te prendre un dolipranne ? demanda le jeune homme dont la voix trahissait l'inquiétude.

- Non, ça ira... le rassura Quatre en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, penchant doucement la tête de côté. Mais je m'excuse ! J'ai dit quelque chose de mal tout à l'heure, n'est ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça... murmura Trowa.

Il baissa la tête et sentit presque aussitôt la main fraîche de Quatre qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

- Raconte-moi. lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Trowa poussa un soupir et posa son visage sur les genoux de Quatre, ne se rendant même pas compte de l'ambiguïté de leurs positions.

- Mes parents sont morts dans un incendie quand j'étais petit. La maison où nous habitions disposait de quelques bouteilles de gaz rangée dans la cave. L'une d'elle a prit feu, on n'a jamais sut comment alors que j'étais entrain de jouer avec ma soeur dehors quand la maison a explosé. J'avais 7 ans et je suis tombé dans le coma pendant 1 an tandis que ma soeur, qui avait 12 à l'époque, est allée vivre chez une lointaine tante. Je l'y ai rejoins après. A sa majorité, elle m'a adopté et depuis nous vivons ensemble dans un grand appartement, à une heure et demie d'ici. Elle est photographe de mode, termina-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Trowa.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui répondit le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes en soupirant. Je ne m'en souviens presque pas en plus. Ce que je viens de te raconter, c'est ma soeur qui me l'a ensuite dit. Je fais un "blocage psychologique". Je ne me rappelle pas de l'explosion... ni du visage de mes parents.

La main de Quatre descendit sur sa nuque et il faillit ronronner de bonheur alors que le blondinet faisait courir ses ongles sur sa peau.

- Duo et Heero partent aussi chez eux ?

Trowa acquiesça.

- Mais eux aussi ont perdu leurs parents dans des circonstances dramatiques, l'avertit-il. C'est un peu notre "point commun". Les parents de Duo sont morts dans un accident de la route alors que ceux de Heero ont trouvé la mort dans un accident d'avion.

- C'est horrible, murmura Quatre qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa mère décédée en le mettant au monde.

¤C'EST DE TA FAUTE !¤

Il sentit les larmes lui venir les yeux et essaya de les ravaler pour ne pas que Trowa s'en aperçoive.

- On a tout les quatre un point commun alors, murmura le jeune non-voyant avec une voix troublée.

Trowa redressa la tête et vit le visage de Quatre où la tristesse se lisait clairement.

- Quatre...

Un corps se plaqua contre le sien, le faisant tomber à la renverse, et deux mains se crispèrent sur son pull.

Le brun poussa un léger soupir, les yeux fixant, sans vraiment le voir, le plafond, sa main caressant doucement le dos du blondinet pour calmer ses sanglots.

Ils avaient tous eut leur dose de malheur...

Quatre s'apaisa et Trowa se rendit soudain compte de leurs deux corps l'un sur l'autre, allongés au sol. Le blondinet ressentit violemment son malaise et se redressa, cherchant à tâtons le lit pour s'aider, bafouillant quelques excuses.

- Désolé Trowa...

- Pas grave...

Un silence gêné fit son apparition.

- Je... je ferais mieux de continuer mon sac, marmonna Trowa en retourna à ses affaires.

FIN FLASH BACK

Quatre ne pouvait retourner chez ses soeurs le dimanche comme quelques autres élèves qui, comme lui, habitaient trop loin.

Ainsi il avait passé le dimanche à s'entraîner au violon, dans la clairière que lui avait montré Trowa et où ils avaient joué leur duo.

S'étirant paresseusement, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se leva. De l'autre côté de la chambre, le souffle régulier de Trowa se faisait entendre, signe que le jeune homme dormait encore profondément. Quatre se saisit de son ordinateur portable et l'alluma rapidement, enfilant son casque.

_**Lundi 25 Novembre, 6H55**_

_**Bonjour Quatre !**_

Le blondinet sourit et le mit en veille. Il était vraiment fier de cet ordinateur personnalisé. La voix qu'il avait programmé était celle de Iria ce qui le rendait un peu nostalgique. Mais en ce lundi matin, c'était un petit rayon de soleil qui vous réchauffait amoureusement le coeur.

/D'ailleurs un autre rayon de soleil ne va pas tarder à se réveiller/ pensa-t-il brusquement en sentant les ondes de Trowa qui commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

Il rougit violemment en se rendant compte de ses propos et se leva, essayant de cacher sa gêne en préparant ses vêtements.

- Bonjour Quatre, lança soudain Trowa d'une voix rendue sourde par les quelques étincelles de sommeil qui subsistaient, allongé à plat ventre sur le lit. Bien dormit ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- De beaux rêves avec du soleil et un océan, lança-t-il étrangement.

Quatre se retint de hausser les sourcils puis Trowa se leva soudain en ayant un petit rire.

- Je sais qu'il a fait chaud ces derniers temps Quatre mais une chemise ne serait peut-être pas la bienvenue pour un mois de Novembre...

Quatre piqua un fard et remit la chemise dans la penderie.

- Pardon je... je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de mes gestes...

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui te trouble alors.

Quatre eut un rire gêné et passa une main sur sa nuque.

- Euh... hahaha... peut-être bien... Ahem ! Je... il est de quelle couleur ce pull ? demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de conversation, le ton de sa voix étant quand même un poil plus aigu que d'habitude.

- Bleu et je crois que ça ira bien avec le pantalon beige que tu as là, fit Trowa en saisissant la main de Quatre, lui faisant toucher le tissu du pantalon toujours accroché dans l'armoire.

Main qui devint étrangement moite et Quatre remercia Allah, Bouddha et les autres car Trowa lui tenait le poignet.

/Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? Je dois couver quelque chose.../

- Tu viens, on va prendre une douche, fit Trowa en s'écartant, allant prendre distraitement un éternel pull à col roulé ainsi qu'un jean.

Quatre se saisit de ses affaires de toilettes et suivit le grand brun qui l'attendait près de la porte. Ils traversèrent les couloirs en papotant.

Trowa n'étant rentré que tard au soir, il racontait son week-end chez sa soeur qui avait décidé de faire des photographie de mode avec un arrière-fond plutôt exotique mêlant faunes et flores tropicales. Elle cherchait justement quelques dresseurs d'animaux pour l'aider...

Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la salle des douches, Quatre se figea net, rougissant violemment. Trowa fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte brusquement, se demandant bien pourquoi Quatre s'était...

_Frottements_

soudainement

_Gémissements_

arrêté... OH MON DIEU !

- OH MON DIEU ! HEERO ! DUO ! cria Trowa en refermant brutalement la porte, tirant rapidement Quatre hors de portée des ondes des deux énergumènes qui... qui...

Quatre haleta doucement alors que le brun se plaquait contre le mur opposé au sien, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Non mais quel bande d'idiots ! gémit-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Heureusement que ce n'était que nous parce que sinon...

Etonné de ne rien entendre du côté de Quatre, il releva la tête et fixa le blondinet qui avait gardé ses rougeurs et essayait difficilement de reprendre une respiration correcte en calmant ses battements de coeur effrénés.

- Quatre ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il limite en chuchotant.

- Je... je...

Mort de honte il s'écroula à terre, ses bras autour de son torse, la tête baissée. Trowa s'écarta du mur et s'approcha de lui, s'agenouillant doucement en face du jeune non-voyant.

- Ca... Ca t'a fait mal de ressentir... de ressentir ce qu'ils faisaient ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas penser aux deux zouaves qui n'avaient peut-être pas remarqué leur présence.

- Je... Je ne peux pas prendre une douche... Pas dans...

- Pourquoi donc ? Ne t'inquiète pas ils vont... ils vont bien finir par sortir ces deux crétins.

- Ce... ce n'est pas ça Tro... Trowa... mais je... je...

Il haletait difficilement. La violence des sentiments ressentis avaient fait voler en éclat ses barrières mentales. Et tout le submerger, engloutissait son esprit, essayait de le noyer...

de le tuer !

Quatre se plaqua contre le mur, rejetant la tête en arrière et se la tenant à deux mains, gémissant de douleur.

- Quatre ? s'inquièta Trowa en avançant vers lui.

L'aura, certes faible, était quand même présente et la pointe d'inquiétude fut la goutte d'eau qui fit céder le barrage au torrent d'émotions en Quatre.

Ce dernier se releva maladroitement en essayant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre pour fuir mais Trowa le retint par le bras.

- Attends... souffla-t-il.

¤¤¤ Quelques minutes auparavant, point de vue Heero et Duo ¤¤¤

Duo s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude. Ce qui était vraiment étrange avec le doudou mignon à croquer qu'il avait dans son lit...

Rectification, il était dans le lit dudit doudou.

Il ronronna et embrassa Heero sur le front en se levant. La journée promettait d'être excellente !

Il s'étira, les cheveux un peu en bataille et la natte à moitié défaite, son nombril apparaissant joyeusement quand son tee-shirt gris fut relevé.

- Heeeee-channnnnnn ! murmura-t-il en se penchant sur son petit ami. Il faut que tu te lèves mon amour...

Petit grognement de Heero qui serra son coussin contre lui, murmurant d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu un "Duoooo-channnnn encore deux minutesss". Ledit Duoooo-channnnn eut un léger sourire et secoua un peu plus franchement son petit ami par l'épaule.

- Non non non, il faut que tu te lèves FISSA !

Heero sursauta et ouvrit les yeux brutalement, la moue boudeuse.

- Méchant !

- Vi je sais mais tu m'aimes quand même !

Le natté embrassa furtivement ses lèvres avant de courir à son armoire pour préparer ses affaires.

- Tu viens ? On va prendre notre douche maintenant comme ça y'aura personne !

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et se massa la nuque en gémissant légèrement. Il ne vit pas Duo se tendre en l'entendant, un jean noir moulant entre les bras. Il ouvrit son armoire et commença à choisir aussi ses vêtements alors que Duo le fixait d'un air étrange.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte, se saisissant de sa carte.

- Je te suis, murmura Duo.

Ils se rendirent aux douches et entrèrent, Heero frissonnant alors qu'un froid régnait dans la pièce.

- Il fait froid ici, le directeur devrait penser à mettre un chauffage là-dedans. Ca fait une sacrée différence de température avec le couloir et les chambres, marmonna Heero en se déshabillant rapidement, se précipitant sous une douche en ouvrant l'eau chaude.

L'eau fouetta son corps et il eut un sourire qui se figea quand il sentit une main effleurer son dos.

- Duo-chan ? demanda-t-il, étonné de ne pas entendre le babillage incessant du natté.

Un corps se plaqua contre le sien et il gémit en sentant les mains de Duo courir sur son torse pour effleurer ses seins dressés par l'excitation naissante.

- Duo... chan... haleta-t-il difficilement.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard assombrit par l'envie du jeune homme aux yeux améthystes. Déglutissant sous la poussée hormonale que son vis-à-vis éveillait dans son corps, il laissa le bassin de Duo effleurer le sien en ondulant.

Un frottement.

Deux frottements.

Gémissements assourdis.

Lèvres qui se lient alors

que les

frottements

se font de plus

en plus

forts.

Puis la porte qui s'ouvre mais qu'on n'entends pas

immergés par un plaisir

que l'on ne connaissait pas avant

et qui vous fait oublier

où vous êtes.

Un cri de stupeur.

La porte claque violemment.

Et l'autre qui se sépare de vous, tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit qui a disparut.

- Trowa ? murmura Duo, un peu perdu, et Heero gronde car l'eau ne suffit plus désormais à le réchauffer.

- Duo... continue...

- Attends, Trowa nous a vu ! s'exclama Duo en s'écartant cette fois définitivement.

Heero grimaça et regarda Duo qui fonça vers sa serviette, se la nouant précipitamment autour des hanches alors que ses cheveux défaits gouttaient sur le sol.

- Il faut le rattraper... Oh merde et si y'avait Quatre aussi !

Duo était complètement paniqué, se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Faire l'amour à Heero... enfin commencer à faire l'amour à Heero dans les douches. Mais quel crétin !

Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans le couloir.

Se fut à son tour de se figer, les bras ballants.

¤¤¤ Retour à Quatre et Trowa ¤¤¤

- Attends... souffla-t-il et Quatre se tourna vers lui, incapable de voir mais les sensations qu'il recevait à l'instant étaient plus précises que la vue.

- Trowa ? chuchota-t-il alors que l'adolescent le plaquait contre le mur, se rapprochant de lui. Trowa, que fais-tu ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'il le touche ! Tout allait se briser en lui !

Et cette peur sourde...

Et cette chaleur inconnue...

/Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette chaleur s'intensifie alors que Trowa se rapproche encore plus de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps réagit-il si fort au contact de Trowa ? Je... Je ne comprends plus.../

- Essaie de te calmer Quatre. Doucement, d'accord ? Respire doucement...

La voix de Trowa n'était qu'un murmure mais Quatre ouvrit les bras, crispant ses ongles dans la chaire du brun aux yeux émeraudes à travers le tee-shirt, dans les épaules de son vis-à-vis.

Ce contact... ce PUTAIN de contact ! Il allait de venir dingue... Comment POUVAIT-IL penser à se calmer !

- Concentre-toi sur MA respiration Quatre... doucement...

Quatre gémit et plaqua Trowa un peu plus fort contre lui, son esprit complètement perdu comme un bateau dans la brume... mais il devait se concentrer sur le souffle apaisant de Trowa.

- Voilà Quatre... doucement...

/Oui, doucement Trowa, doucement/

Les émotions d'autrui disparaissaient graduellement alors que Quatre écoutait la respiration de son vis-à-vis.

Son esprit oubliait

les mains de Trowa sur sa taille

la jambe de Trowa entre les siennes

leurs visages à un souffle l'un de l'autre

Seule comptait la respiration calme et apaisante du brun.

Finalement, Quatre le relâcha, leurs fronts se frôlant juste un instant avant que leurs corps ne se séparent.

Puis le petit blond capta la chaleur de Duo ainsi que sa surprise.

- Duo-kun ?

- Ah... ahgaga... ahgagaga...

- Ferme la bouche Duo ou tu vas avaler des mouches, marmonna Trowa en lançant un regard froid au natté. On peut savoir ce qui t'as prit... ce qui VOUS a prit dans les douches ? lança-t-il au natté et au nippon qui venait à peine de se poster aux côtés de son petit ami.

- Duo et moi on sort ensemble, répondit simplement Heero en enlaçant la taille de Duo.

Quatre eut un hoquet de surprise et rougit doucement.

- Ah... ah ben félicitations... murmura-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

- Merci Quat-chan ! s'exclama en retour Duo, reprenant ses habitudes.

Les deux glaçons du groupe se fixait du regard.

- Faites gaffe la prochaine fois. Si ça avait été David ou un autre de sa bande...

- On fera attention Trowa, le coupa Heero en souriant amicalement.

Trowa hocha la tête et la tension entre les deux jeunes hommes disparue, stoppant l'oppression que Quatre ressentait dans son coeur.

- Au fait Trowa ! s'exclama Heero alors que le brun se tournait vers Quatre, prêt à l'accompagner aux douches. Il faut que l'on parle tout à l'heure.

- A la clairière, 10h, se contenta de répondre Trowa en posant une main tendre sur l'épaule de Quatre. Ca va mieux ?

- Oui. Merci Trowa !

Ce dernier ne put détacher les yeux du sourire éblouissant du blond, faisant fi des deux jeunes hommes qui observaient la scène, stupéfait pour l'un, amusé pour l'autre.

/Oui Trowa, il va falloir qu'on discute... et que tu mettes les choses au clair avec ton coeur.../

/J'en étais sûr ! Hee-chan, encore une fois j'ai eu RAISON /

- Par contre Trowa, pour la scène de tout à l'heure on repassera car peloter Quatre dans les couloirs...

- DUO !

**-X-**

**Fin du septième chapitre.  
**

**Reviews ?**


	8. Alexia

**Titre : Dans les yeux de Quatre.**

**Auteur : Bobylasagesse  
**

**Disclamer : Pas à moi bien sûr...**

**Couple : 3X4 ; 1X2**

**Genre : U.A. Une discussion houleuse plus une proposition féminine dans ce chapitre. Méchante autrice à la fin. Délirium totale sexuel plus du romantique limon dans le prochain. oO Comment ça c'est flou ? Et le psaume 129 alors ?**

**- Montez plus haut, vous trouverez la gloire...**

**-X-**

Les deux heures de cours le séparant de la récréation de 15 minutes avaient semblé très longues à Trowa.

Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui était arrivé ce matin. Il n'avait quand même fait rien de mal ! Le jeune homme avait juste voulu aider Quatre à se calmer et à ne pas faire une crise d'empathie dûe à la... scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté pendant quelques secondes. Bon c'est vrai que leurs positions respectives avaient été assez ambigues pour un œil extérieur mais Duo n'avait vraiment pas été malin de le faire remarquer à Quatre qui était déjà assez gêné comme ça. Pourquoi ce dernier en avait-il rajouté ?

/Crétin fini / maugréa Trowa mentalement en prenant des notes en français.

Il n'avait fait qu'aider Quatre et non pas à... à... SON INTENTION N'AVAIT PAS ETE DE LE PELOTER !

Mais où Duo allait-il chercher des idées pareilles...

- Trowa, tout va bien ? demanda soudain une petite voix mélodieuse à ses côtés et le jeune homme se tourna vers Quatre.

- Oui tout va bien Quatre...

- C'est juste... il me semblait que tu étais en colère contre Duo.

Trowa posa sa main sur celle du blondinet qui était posée sur la table à côté de son ordinateur portable.

- Rien de grave je t'assure.

Il se rendit soudain compte de son geste et de se dépêcha de dégager sa main et de tourner son visage vers la fenêtre, fixant la forêt dont les feuilles des arbres se balançaient doucement au gré du vent.

Il devait absolument avoir une discussion avec Heero. Cela lui ferait un bien fou de se décharger de ce trop plein d'émotion qu'il gardait sous scellé dans son cœur et il verrait où il en était par rapport au petit blond.

_** !**_

Trowa se leva brusquement et commença à ranger ses affaires, pressé.

- Duo m'a dit de le rejoindre au C.D.I, il a besoin de me parler, lança soudain Quatre qui rangeait lui aussi son ordinateur. J'espère que cela ne te gêne pas trop...

- Non non, au contraire. Je dois aller voir Heero de toute façon, un truc à lui demander, murmura Trowa en baissant les yeux, honteux de mentir à son nouvel ami.

- Très bien, on se retrouve devant la salle d'histoire, alors... fit Quatre en paraissant légèrement troublé.

Trowa hésita une fraction de seconde puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Quatre et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Fait attention à ce que Duo n'essaie pas de te donner l'un de ses devoirs en retard... chuchota-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Je ferais attention, murmura en retour le jeune non-voyant en rosissant légèrement.

Le brun aux yeux verts se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de français et marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur.

/Décidément, j'ai beau m'invectiver, il faut toujours que je sois à la limite du correct avec Quatre / fulminait-il mentalement tout en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

- EH TROWA ! ATTENDS ! cria soudain une voix féminine et le jeune homme se figea en regardant avancer l'une des filles de sa classe.

Cette dernière défroissa d'un air nerveux son pull blanc et lissa sa jupe bleu-marine avant de planter son regard chocolat dans le sien.

- Je peux te parler une seconde ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aimable quoique crispé.

- Si tu veux mais je suis assez pressé... répondit Trowa, se demandant bien ce que lui voulait la jeune fille dénommée Alexia.

- Je... je voulais simplement te demander si... si tu voulais pas... sortir avec moi ? souffla la jeune fille en baissant la tête, croisant les doigts nerveusement.

Les yeux de Trowa s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

/Hein ? Pardon /

- Alexia je...

- Je comprends très bien que tu sois surpris mais je voulais absolument te le demander. Vois-tu, cela fait un an que j'ai appris à te connaître malgré ton mutisme et le fait que tu restes toujours seul en cours mais j'ai vu ta gentillesse à l'égard de Quatre et je me suis dis que je pourrais tenter ma chance car tu as l'air si compréhensif et si différent des autres garçons. Je dis pas ça pour te flatter Trowa mais tu es plus mature que la plupart des mecs de ce complexe et je... je t'aime moi, finit-elle, la voix brisée par l'émotion et le souffle court.

Trowa passa une main dans ses cheveux, déboussolé face à cette déclaration d'amour à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

- Je... tu peux y réfléchir si tu veux...

- Oui je... je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire Alexia.

La jeune fille lui lança un sourire éblouissant, ramena ses cheveux noirs en arrière et hocha la tête.

- Bon et bien, à tout à l'heure en histoire Trowa !

Trowa acquiesça maladroitement et s'enfuit presque dans la forêt, arrivant en quelques secondes à la clairière où Heero l'attendait déjà.

- Tu es en retard. Des ennuis ? demanda ce dernier en lui faisant un signe de tête en guise de salut.

- Je... tu connais Alexia ?

- La petite toujours entrain de papoter en cours avec sa meilleure amie ? demanda Heero qui en avait entendu parler par Trowa.

- Oui... elle m'a demandé si je voulais bien sortir avec elle, marmonna Trowa en déposant son sac par terre à côté de celui de Heero.

- Et qu'est ce que tu as répondu ?

- Elle m'a laissé du temps pour réfléchir.

- Elle te plaît ?

Le regard de Trowa se perdit au loin et il haussa une épaule.

- Ok... de toute façon on est pas là pour parler de toi et d'Alexia mais de ta relation avec Quatre.

- Je n'ai pas de relation avec Quatre et...

- Des filles ce matin sont venues me voir pour avoir confirmation d'une information qui circule parmi les élèves et qui concernerait une relation amoureuse ET sexuelle entre toi et notre ami blondinet.

Trowa faillit tomber sur le cul en entendant cela.

- Q... QUOI ? s'exclama-t-il, perdant son calme ce qui ne se faisait que très rarement.

Heero s'installa sous un chêne et Trowa l'imita.

- Ecoute Trowa, il faut que tu saches ce que tu ressens pour Quatre.

- De l'amitié, répondit aussitôt Trowa en retrouvant son impassibilité.

- Ne répond pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas ton cerveau et ta logique que j'interroge mais ton cœur Tro. Il faut que tu me dises la vérité : as-tu eu une quelconque ou même plusieurs marques d'affection envers Winner ces derniers temps ?

Des mains sur un visage

¤Tu dois être si beau¤

Un corps serré contre le sien

¤Ne pars pas¤

Deux corps contre un mur

¤Attends, Quatre...¤

Trowa évita le regard de son ami.

- Et si c'était le cas ? chuchota-t-il en triturant une fleur.

- Alors il faudrait peut-être envisager une possible relation avec Winner.

- Je suis hétérosexuel Heero ! aboya Trowa en plantant ses émeraudes chargées de colère contre les cobalts de son meilleur ami.

- Pas d'après Duo. Selon son "Gay-dard" tu serais un homo refoulé, affirma Heero impassible.

- oO Gay-dar ? Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce truc ?

- Un radar qui permettrait à Duo de savoir si quelqu'un est homo, bi ou hétéro. Dixit Duo : Très pratique pour pas se prendre un râteau.

Trowa se massa les tempes d'un air fatigué.

- Je ne suis pas un homosexuel. Je... je le saurais sinon.

- Quelque fois on ne découvre son choix sexuel qu'en tombant amoureux d'une personne bien précise. Je ne savais pas que j'étais homo avant Duo.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru voir ce matin, lança Trowa d'un ton acide.

- Simple erreur tactique et les hormones qui lâchent, tu peux comprendre non ?

- Je ne suis pas en S et je n'ai jamais été dans ce cas-là.

- Mais ça risque d'arriver si tu continues à ignorer tes sentiments envers Winner.

- ET QUI TE DIT QUE J'AI DES SENTIMENTS ENVERS QUATRE ? hurla Trowa en se levant brutalement, les poings serrés. TU NE SAIS RIEN DU TOUT DE CE QUE JE RESSENS ! QUATRE EST MON AMI ET JE SUIS HETEROSEXUEL ! Et de toute façon, tu ne peux pas affirmer ça alors que cela ne fait que 4 jours que l'on se connaît.

- Ça, ça ne veut rien dire. Le coup de foudre...

- Je croyais que tu étais un S ! le coupa sèchement Trowa, Alors tu devrais savoir que le coup de foudre n'existe pas.

Heero baissa la tête et murmura d'une voix sourde :

- J'ai bien eu le coup de foudre envers Duo moi...

- Le coup de foudre résulte d'un désir sexuel immédiat envers le physique avantageux d'une tierce personne, récita Trowa.

- Oui je sais, c'est ce que je pensais avant moi aussi mais... mais quand j'ai rencontré Duo toute mes histoires logique ont volé en éclat. Ce n'était pas simplement du désir que j'avais envers Duo mais une envie sincère de le connaître, de le voir sourire, de le faire rire... tu comprends ? lança Heero d'un ton voilé en se relevant lui aussi.

- Oui, je comprends...

Après tout, n'avait-il pas ressentit la même chose quand il avait vu le visage de Quatre en lui demandant si ça allait après sa chute ? Cette envie de tout savoir de son passé, de lui apporter son réconfort et de le serrer dans ses bras ?

Mais cela avait été si soudain, si éphémère et Trowa n'y avait plus repensé, occultant ces pensées.

Mais là Heero l'éclairait avec ses paroles. Ainsi, il ressentirait de l'amour pour Quatre.

- Non... dit-il d'une voix grondante, presque un feulement de bête sauvage sous la colère qui l'étreignait. Non, pas ça ! JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'UN GARÇON ! hurla-t-il à Heero. VOUS M'ACCUSEZ ! VOUS M'ACCUSEZ D'AVOIR DES SENTIMENTS AMOUREUX POUR UN GARCON ! POURQUOI NE ME LAISSEZ-VOUS PAS TRANQUILLE ! J'EN AI MARRE ! A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE FAIS UN GESTE ENVERS QUATRE ALORS C'EST PARCE QUE JE L'AIME ? ET BIEN VOUS VOUS TROMPEZ ! JE N'AIME PAS QUATRE !

- Menteur.

Trowa se figea, tendu comme un arc, prêt à se jeter sur Heero à la moindre parole diffamatoire sur son sujet.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur Trowa. Essaie de te convaincre avec tes propos mais moi, tu ne me tromperas jamais. Et ton corps non plus. Tu verras, tu finiras par avoir des gestes envers lui. Tu finiras par rêver de lui. Tu finiras par songer à l'embrasser quand il éclatera de rire devant toi et que tu le trouveras si mignon en cet instant. Tu finiras par le regarder sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, juste pour le plaisir de le surprendre entrain de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, ou entrain de lire un livre, ou même entrain de discuter avec des amis. Tout ça finira par s'ancrer en toi et tu finiras par t'avouer que Duo et moi avions raison depuis le début.

- Je le fuirais.

- Tu ne pourras pas le fuir. Déjà en rentrant en cours, tu vas essayer de l'ignorer mais il va poser sa main sur la tienne, approcher son visage du tien et te demander avec sa gentillesse qui le caractérise si bien ce qui ne va pas. Et là tu vas lui répondre avec un sourire qu'il va sentir même s'il ne le verra pas un "Rien Quatre, absolument rien. Dis-moi, ça te dirait de faire une balade avec moi mercredi après-midi puisqu'on a la journée de libre ?"

Trowa le fusilla du regard et soudain la sonnerie retentit, coupant leur échange.

- Tu verras Trowa, tu finiras par admettre que l'on a eu raison. Et ce jour-là Duo va t'embêter jusqu'à pas d'heure pour que tu ailles le dire à Quatre.

Le brun aux yeux verts se détourna, ramassa son sac et partit d'un pas rapide vers les bâtiments, laissant un Heero triste que son ami s'entête à ignorer son cœur.

¤¤¤ La récréation par Duo et Quatre ¤¤¤

Duo éclata de rire en voyant que Quatre ouvrait la bouche d'un air stupéfait.

- Bah ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas si grave que ça quand même !

- Mais tu... tu...

- Oui j'ai triché. Oui j'ai réussi à abuser d'un système Hee-rien qui adore expliquer pendant des heures quelque chose à un imbécile comme moi qui ne comprends rien à grand renfort de schémas et de notes.

- Il est courant ?

- Heero ? Bien sûr que non ! Il m'a suffit de recopier ses phrases en les tournant à la Maxwell et de redessiner les schémas.

Quatre éclata de rire et Duo se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait.

- Dis-moi Quatre, je voulais te parler de quelque chose...

- A quel sujet ? demanda le petit blond en posant sa canne à ses côtés.

- Au sujet de Trowa.

Le jeune non-voyant pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? Trowa aurait-il des ennuis ?

- Non non, nullement mais... mais dis-moi, tu... quels sont tes sentiments exacts envers Trowa ? demanda Duo en se penchant en avant.

Le visage de Quatre se figea et il se redressa lentement.

- Il me semble que je vais devoir y aller Duo...

- Quatre, ne sois pas bête ! Je vois très bien que votre relation dépasse la simple amitié même si vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en rendre compte.

Quatre posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu te fais des idées Duo, je n'aime pas Trowa d'amour mais simplement d'amitié et...

- T'es homo ?

Rougissement royal du petit blond qui donna une tape sur la tête de Duo.

- Je te demande pardon ? Et puis comment tu...

- Gay-dard.

- Gay-dard ?

- Radar pour savoir si une personne est bi, homo ou hétéro.

- Ahhh...

Soupir de Quatre qui se rassit, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

- Ecoute Duo, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Durant ces dernières années j'ai plus été occupé avec mon handicap, ma scolarité et ma famille qu'avec des histoires amoureuses. Et puis...

Rire amer.

- ... qui voudrait bien d'un aveugle comme moi.

- Alors là mon petit déjà 70 de l'effectif féminin te trouve mignon à croquer !

- Oui mignon, mais si je m'adresse à une fille de ces 70 j'obtiendrais un refus catégorique mais, heureusement pour moi, gentiment dit.

- Quelle chance !

- Tu l'as dit...

Duo regarda l'heure sur sa montre et commença à ranger ses affaires.

- Tu sais, il y a vraiment des signes qui ne trompent pas.

- Ah bon ? Et quel signes ? demanda Quatre en croisant les bras.

- Tout d'abord, Trowa s'est intéressé à toi en moins d'une heure ce qui est un exploi considérable le connaissant. Heero a quand même mis 2 mois pour l'approcher...

- Mais je...

- Ensuite ! le coupa Duo, Il joue de la musique avec toi alors qu'il déteste faire ça en public hors du cours de musique.

- C'était juste pour...

- Il a des regards envers toi qui ne trompe personne. Il y a une telle intensité dans ses yeux quand il te regarde, c'est... Wouah ! Jamais un mec ne me regardera comme ça hormis Heero !

- Ça ne veut sûrement rien dire...

- Et enfin, il a failli tuer David quand il t'a insulté. Il a fallu qu'on s'y mette à deux avec Heero pour l'arrêter. C'est qu'il est costaud notre Trowa national...

- Il a fait ça par gentillesse Duo...

- Foutaises ! Tu peux bien ignorer tout ce que je dis Quatre mais je t'assure haut et fort qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous de phénoménal. Je n'imagine même pas l'intensité de votre relation si vous sortez ensemble...

- Tu divagues mon ami ! s'exclama Quatre, un peu fâché. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre Trowa et moi pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne sommes que des amis. Et puis, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, cela ne fait que 4 jours que l'on se connaît.

- Tu connais pas les coups de foudre ?

- Soit réaliste Duo, cela n'existe pas.

- Mon œil ! Et comment que je suis tombé amoureux de Heero moi ! J'ai eu le coup de foudre mon petit, et lui aussi d'ailleurs d'après ce qu'il m'a avoué...

La sonnerie retentit et Quatre se leva brusquement, attrapant sa canne.

- Il faudrait peut-être que vous arrêtiez de vous faire des idées tout les deux. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre Trowa et moi.

- I run, I hide but I never lie. Retiens bien cette phrase Quatre car je t'assure que vous allez sortir ensemble et que tu l'aimes même si une partie de toi essaie de tout ignorer. Ose me dire que Trowa ne te fais pas d'effet !

- Je dois y aller, j'ai cours et... commença-t-il en essayant de partir mais Duo se leva brusquement.

- Ose me le dire que tu n'as pas cette chaleur au cœur et au ventre à chaque fois qu'il est proche de toi.

Quatre se figea.

- Parce qu'au cas où ne le saurais pas, Blondie, cette chaleur là, c'est la preuve qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent.

- C'est... faux.

- Non, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Bonne fin de journée Quatre ! lança Duo en le dépassant, sortant rapidement du C.D.I, laissant un Quatre stupéfait.

/Non, c'est impossible... Mais cette chaleur ! Ça... c'est donc ça que je ressentais, ça que j'essayais de comprendre.../

¤¤¤¤¤ Devant la salle d'histoire ¤¤¤¤¤

Trowa entendit plus qu'il ne vit Quatre arriver avec les "Tap Tap" de sa canne contre le sol. Il finit par entrer dans la salle, se promettant de rester le plus indifférent possible face à Quatre.

S'installant au fond de la salle, il remarqua que Quatre hésitait, tournant la tête pour essayer de deviner où le jeune homme était. Il finit par soupirer et s'installa sur une table au premier rang, la tête baissée et la canne déposée d'un geste las au sol.

Trowa le vit sortir son ordinateur portable, l'allumer et les autres élèves entrer sans faire attention à lui.

Son masque d'indifférence céda aussitôt en voyant que Quatre relevait la tête à chaque personne qui entrait puis ses épaules qui s'affaissaient quand la personne passait sans lui dire le moindre mot.

Il se leva brutalement, prit ses affaires et se dirigea droit vers le bureau à deux places qu'occupaient Quatre.

- J'étais dans le fond de la salle, désolé, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant rapidement alors que Quatre sursautait.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Mon empathie n'est pas un radar, fit le blondinet d'un air amusé, les joues un peu rouges.

Trowa prépara une feuille pour le cours et sortit son livre, un peu mal à l'aise.

- J'aimerais beaucoup prendre du produit nettoyant pour violon. Il commence à être sale, ça se sent au toucher, et je n'aime pas délaisser mes instruments, lança Quatre pour engager la conversation.

Mais Trowa ne répondit rien.

Ce n'était pas le silence qui disait "Je t'écoute Quatre" mais celui qui ignorait les gens. Un peu perdu face au manque de réaction de Trowa auquel il n'était pas habitué, il leva la main et chercha celle du jeune homme pour la poser sur la sienne.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Trowa ?

Ce dernier regarda la main si blanche et si douce du petit blond sur la sienne et il ferma les yeux.

/Il n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui suis différent pas lui/

Réalisant soudain la portée de la phrase qu'il venait de penser, il redressa la tête, surpris.

/Alors Heero avait r.../

- Trowa ?

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers Quatre et lui sourit doucement.

- Tout va bien Quatre, ce n'est rien. Une baisse de morale passagère.

- Ah ! souffla le blondinet, rassuré par le ton apaisant de la voix de son ami et du sourire qu'il avait sentit grâce aux paroles prononcées.

- Et tu sais, mercredi nous avons la journée de libre et je connais un magasin de musique où on trouvera sûrement du nettoyant pour violon.

- C'est vrai ? Génial alors ! On ira ?

- Pas de problèmes.

- Merci Trowa !

¤¤¤¤¤ Plus tard dans la matinée ¤¤¤¤¤

- Alexia !

La jeune fille se retourna vers l'ombre qui s'approchait d'elle alors qu'elle allait regagner la cantine.

- Oui ?

- J'ai pris une décision face à ta déclaration.

La brunette rougit et lança un regard hésitant au jeune homme.

- Ah... et alors ?

- Je veux bien sortir avec toi.

Les yeux de la jeune fille étincelèrent et elle s'approcha lentement pour déposer doucement ses lèvres au coin de la bouche du corps en face d'elle. Corps qui ne recula pas, ayant prit sa décision.

/C'est le seul moyen d'éviter Quatre/

- Tu ne vas pas le regretter Trowa... murmura-t-elle à voix basse et cette fois-ci, ce fut le jeune garçon qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser.

**-X-**

**Fin du chapitre !  
**


	9. Un besoin viscéral

**Titre : Dans les yeux de Quatre.**

**Auteur : Boby  
**

**Disclamer : Les G-Boys ne m'appartiennent pas au fait ! J'ai bien demandé à la Mairie s'ils avaient des papiers mais ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais une extraterrestre.**

**WARNING : Boby qui brandit un panneau : SEXE/LEMON/SLASH/HENTAI/YAOI**

**DEDICACE SPECIALE A : Killua11 pour son travail remarquable (Et que je vais bientôt voir en vrai parce que... JE VAIS A PARIS ! Certes lors d'un voyage scolaire en Novembre mais on aura des heures de libre et je pourrais la voir quand même ! D'ailleurs, si vous connaissez, je vais être hébergée ainsi que le reste de ma classe au MIJE du quartier le Marais. Il parait qu'il y en a plusieurs et je ne sais pas dans lequel je serai par contre...).**

**Tsuki-no-shinigami car j'adore son caractère enjoué, ses dessins et les tortures qu'elle exerce contre sa sœur, Killua. Lol. Je t'adore ma belle et j'ai hâte de voir toi aussi !**

**Lun parce qu'il y a son tee-shirt dedans (Le orange avec le coeur rose fushia) et parce que j'ai plus le temps de l'appeler malheureusement ma sœur de cœur ! Je te fais de gros bisous ma nine !**

**Catirella parce que c'est la première personne a m'avoir envoyé des reviews construites qui m'ont fait mourir de rire sur mon clavier. Faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à te mettre dans mes auteurs favoris si ce n'est pas déjà fait Onee-san ! Je t'adore et fait de gros poutoux à ta fille ! Quant à ton boulot, j'ai une citation de Tenshi-no-Yoru pour toi : Le travail c'est la santé... laisses-en un peu aux malades !**

**Tenshi-no-Yoru parce qu'elle m'a aidé à mettre la tête d'un garçon dans les chiottes à la maternelle et parce qu'elle veut bien me foutre avec Naraku dans sa fic Diary's qui est géniale, allez la lire ! Je te fais de gros poutoux ma grande sœur n'à moi, sœur jumelle de Duo par excellence. Ton Lemon 1X2 arrive dans le prochain chapitre, promis !**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs de me reviewer et désolée encore une fois pour le retard ! Bonne lecture !**

**-X-**

_C'était tout d'abord les claquements secs de peaux qui se heurtent à intervalle régulier. Un souffle erratique en réponse aux gémissements fiévreux de l'Autre._

_L'Autre qui étranglait ses cris en s'agrippant aux draps et en lui mordant l'épaule doucement. C'était bon. _

_Le cocon de chair se contractait légèrement autour de lui à chaque va-et-vient qu'il faisait et il aimait sentir la dureté du sexe de l'Autre qui frottait contre son ventre._

_Ils étaient entrés dans la chambre et l'Autre s'était jeté sur lui, tâtonnant légèrement pour agripper son sexe par dessus le tissu de son jean. Et il s'était prit à gronder comme une bête sauvage quand l'Autre l'avait plaqué contre le mur dans le but de "voir" son corps avec ses mains et sa langue. Puis il avait fini par se ruer en Lui furieusement quelques /temps/minutes/secondes après, ses mains agrippant la taille de l'Autre pour le forcer à se cambrer un peu plus pour l'accueillir entièrement. Ses cheveux bruns avaient été repoussés en arrière par une main pâle avide et son visage à découvert dévoilait deux émeraudes assombries par le désir bestial qui lui faisait oublier jusqu'à son prénom. Deux yeux, perles amazoniennes, qui contemplaient un visage pâle rongé par le plaisir brûlant dont le regard étrangement voilé restait fixe alors que ses dents mordillaient fiévreusement des lèvres pleines._

_- Trowa... encore... encore plus fort..._

_Les cuisses qui s'enroulaient autour de sa taille._

_- Trowa... oh oui Trowa..._

_Les cambrements délicieux de ses reins._

_- Trowa... Trowa !_

_La lame brûlante au fond de son corps et le cri éperdu alors qu'il jouissait dans l'Autre. Une exclamation étouffée, une prière à Dieu pour dévoiler l'ampleur de ce qu'il ressentait. Et les petits coups de reins juste pour se calmer, faire redescendre cette délicieuse pression. _

_Et un corps sous lui qui s'alanguit de plaisir..._

En un sursaut bref, deux paupières se soulevèrent, dévoilant deux émeraudes troublées.

Trowa regarda, sans vraiment y prêter attention, le plafond blanc de sa chambre, s'attendant à sentir un corps nu et rompu de fatigue sur le sien. Mais son lit était vide, ses draps froissés, et une humidité brûlante au niveau de son bassin se faisait cruellement ressentir alors que des frissons remontaient vers sa colonne vertébrale.

Gémissant légèrement de honte, il tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure.

5h01.

C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour se réveiller mais il devait impérativement prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de... ça.

Lentement, il passa ses mains sur son visage, essuyant quelques peu la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il sortait avec Alexia et c'était bien la première fois que ce genre de rêve lui arrivait. Certes, il avait eu quelques érections nocturnes dans ses premiers émois, à l'âge de 13, 14 ans, mais c'était après un rêve où il tombait du haut d'une passerelle et non pas à cause d'un songe érotique !

De plus, quoi de plus normal que de faire l'amour avec sa petite amie mais là... il ne pouvait oublier le corps pâle et le sexe dur contre sa peau.

Et bien sûr, les deux turquoises éteintes.

Le visage de Quatre, le corps de Quatre, les gémissements de Quatre...

Il se massa légèrement l'épaule, s'attendant à ressentir une légère douleur mais les dents du petit blond ne l'avait pas réellement marqué. L'acte lui-même n'avait pas eu lieu mais la substance qui séchait sur sa peau était la preuve du désir insensé du jeune homme.

/Mon Dieu, mais comment ai-je pu en arriver là... Je pensais que sortir avec Alexia allait m'éloigner de Quatre mais on dirait que mon subconscient a trouvé une manière de se rebeller contre mon gré /

Tournant légèrement la tête, il regarda son compagnon de chambrée qui dormait tranquillement, son visage à demi dissimulé par l'oreiller.

¤Le claquement des peaux et les dents qui mordent une épaule pour s'empêcher d'alerter les autres chambrées¤

/On a fait l'amour. Ce n'était pas seulement par pur désir bestial, on a fait l'amour./ pensa Trowa en repensant à ses sensations.

Un frémissement le parcourut alors que Quatre bougeait légèrement, dévoilant une jambe fine découverte par la couverture presque à terre.

/J'ai envie de lui faire l'amour.../

Il sursauta violemment et sortit de son lit à toute vitesse.

/Non non non et non ! Cela ne se fera pas / cria-t-il mentalement en courant vers les douches, agrippant au passage les vêtements qu'il avait préparé pour ce mardi.

C'est en cours de français que Trowa regretta vraiment son comportement lâche. Il s'asseyait désormais à côté d'Alexia et traînait souvent avec elle en compagnie de ses copines, abandonnant Heero, Duo et Quatre qui passaient leur récré à la clairière où ils avaient fait leur duo.

Ce matin-là, Quatre s'assit tout seul, juste devant la prof, et sortit son ordinateur portable pour préparer un fichier, ses doigts volant habilement au-dessus des touches, ne prenant même plus la peine de décrypter les symboles sur chacune d'elles car il les connaissait par coeur. A un moment donné du cours, alors que la prof commençait à expliquer les différents sujets d'un exposé qu'ils devaient réaliser obligatoirement à deux, elle fit :

- Bon, vous avez maintenant 5 minutes pour préparer les groupes dans la classe. Et si j'entends une seule dispute, je les ferai moi-même, je vous préviens !

Alexia agrippa son bras avec enthousiasme.

- Tu te mets avec moi Tro-chan, n'est-ce pas ? Déjà que je n'aime pas trop Dom Juan, je suis sûre et certaine de ne pas réussir à choisir un sujet d'exposé qui me convienne. Tu m'aideras ?

- Euh...

Détournant le regard et ne sachant quoi réponde, il vit soudain une tête blonde légèrement baissée alors que la prof chuchotait quelques mots à son oreille.

Et il comprit.

Ils n'étaient que 27 dans la classe, ce qui faisait 13 groupes dont un solitaire. Et personne ne s'était tourné vers Quatre pour lui demander s'il voulait bien les rejoindre.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, il se demanda soudain s'il ne devait pas proposer à Alexia un groupe à trois pour que Quatre le rejoigne mais un jeune garçon habillé d'un haut orange orné d'un cœur rose fushia et d'un jean bleu foncé s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule. Il le connaissait, c'était Lilian Stubborn, l'un des amis de Maxence le pote à Connard. Redoutant un mauvais coup, le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lilian. Tu as peut-être entendu parler de moi mais je voulais faire ta connaissance depuis longtemps mais je n'en avais pas encore eu l'occasion. Si tu veux, tu peux nous rejoindre Max et moi. Le sujet qu'on va traiter c'est "Les revendications de Molière contre l'Eglise et la société dans Dom Juan" donc si ça t'intéresse... annonça le jeune homme d'une voix chantante, un grand sourire amical aux lèvres.

- Je te remercie Lilian et j'accepte avec joie ! répondit Quatre et Trowa eut un bref éclair de douleur quand le jeune non-voyant se leva, prenant ses affaires pour rejoindre le fond de la classe où Maxence les attendait.

/Il est plus attentionné envers Quatre que je ne le suis moi-même en ce moment... Ça me fait si mal.../

Depuis plus d'une semaine, notre non-voyant préféré souffrait le martyre. Du jour au lendemain il avait appris que Trowa sortait avec une fille du nom d'Alexia grâce à Duo (Ce dernier le lui avait annoncé avec un air désolé qu'il comprenait parfaitement), qu'il était Amoureux avec un grand A du jeune garçon qui l'avait accueilli avec amitié et gentillesse et que ce dernier allait maintenant l'ignorer car sa relation amoureuse l'accaparait trop.

Juste au moment où Quatre commençait à accepter ses sentiments, le jeune homme aux yeux verts s'enfuyait loin de lui en embrassant tendrement une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans sa classe.

Et se retrouver seul, soutenu par Heero et Duo, l'avait profondément marqué, plus qu'il ne le pensait au départ...

Ainsi, Quatre fut enchanté de faire la connaissance de Lilian, malgré le fait que ce dernier soit un proche de mister "Je suis le fils du directeur et je vous emmerde". Mais il ressentait l'amitié que lui portait le jeune garçon, non voilé par quelques desseins douteux dont Quatre s'était tout d'abord méfié. Lilian Stubborn fut aussitôt associé à une vague de chaleur amicale et imprévisible tandis que ce dernier babillait sur le fait que Maxence avait "toujours un sale caractère mais on arrive à bien le dresser après quelques heures d'entraînement" mais que le garçon était surtout "très émotif quand on lui parlait de western qui se terminait mal".

En bref, Quatre fut tout d'abord dépassé par l'engouement du jeune homme, puis une aura fit son apparition et il sut qu'il était arrivé au fond de la salle.

Juste en face de Maxence.

- Euh... bonjour. commença-t-il en essayant de ne pas repenser à la bande de David.

- Salut, tu me connais déjà vu notre discussion de l'autre fois ! lança le jeune garçon en réponse, le ton légèrement amusé. Je suis Maxence et tu viens de faire la connaissance avec la pile électrique la plus efficace que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

- Eh ! s'exclama l'intéressé.

Quatre eut un petit rire puis tourna son visage vers Maxence qui se tendit légèrement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement et il y eut un échange que l'on ne pouvait qualifier de visuel entre eux. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus imperceptible... et de plus pur aussi. Et le jeune garçon comprit parfaitement la question qui lui était posée.

- Je me suis disputé avec David.

- En d'autres termes, vous êtes ennemis ou c'est un froid passager ?

- C'est mon ennemi. Nous avons eu un certain différent à propos de...

- De nous ! le coupa rapidement Lilian qui ne supportait plus cette atmosphère tendue.

Quatre eut un froncement de sourcil.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien... hésita Maxence.

Après tout, c'était bien la première qu'il avouait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine son amour pour Lilian.

- Je peux lui dire Max ? Il a l'air gentil lui, pas comme tes anciens amis crétins ! ...

- Oui oui c'est bon vas-y ! Mais arrête de me casser les oreilles ! s'exclama Maxence en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Merciiiiiiiiii !

Lilian retrouva un semblant de sérieux et attrapa la main de Quatre, le forçant à s'asseoir tout comme lui. Dès qu'ils furent installés, le jeune excentrique se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota :

- Maxence et moi, on sort ensemble.

- OO !

Trowa donna un léger coup de pied dans une pierre qui roula quelques mètres plus loin. Il se sentait énervé, mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Quatre. Il regrettait maintenant de l'avoir ignoré au cours de cette semaine. Il avait joué les cons, et maintenant il en payait le prix fort. Et c'était bien fait. Mais il fallait qu'il se réconcilie avec Quatre le plus vite possible pour racheter ses actions.

La fin de la récréation sonna et il décida de remettre à plus tard sa discussion avec le jeune non-voyant en voyant Alexia s'approcher. Cette dernière avait un drôle d'éclat dans l'œil qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

Mais Trowa étant ce qu'il était, il ne lui en fit pas la remarque et ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage.

Ce fut sa deuxième erreur...

¤¤¤ Quelques minutes auparavant, dans les toilettes des filles ¤¤¤

Assise sur le trône entrain de méditer au sujet de son petit ami officiel, j'ai nommé Trowa Barton, Alexia eut la désagréable surprise d'entendre son nom prononcé par une des filles qui se maquillaient devant la petite glace des toilettes. Curieuse malgré tout, et se demandant bien si elle n'allait pas entendre de vive voix la jalousie des filles envers sa relation avec une sex-bombe comme Barton (Ce qui la réjouissait car elle adorait être le centre d'attention), elle fut malheureusement stupéfaite d'entendre ce qui suivit.

- Franchement ! Il espère nous faire croire ça ?

- Je ne savais pas que Barton était un nigaud de première !

- C'est clair, comme si on n'avait pas remarqué sa relation avec Winner !

- Je suis presque sûre et certaine qu'ils sont sortis ensemble le soir même de leur rencontre !

- Un vrai coup de foudre !

- Et cette pauvre Alexia qui ne se doute vraiment de rien !

- C'est clair ! Elle fait figuration cette fille, c'est tout. Trowa a accepté de sortir avec elle juste pour éviter les soupçons au sujet de son amourette avec Winner !

- Je les trouve trop mignons ensemble, n'empêche !

- Qui ça ? Alexia et Barton ?

- Noooooooonnnn ! Barton et Winner bien entendu ! Ils sont à croquer tous les deux. Bon, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas l'avis des garçons de ce lycée mais ils sont si choupi !

- C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble !

- En tout cas, Barton va mieux avec ce cher petit blondinet qu'avec Alexia !

- Je me demande ce qui lui a pris de sortir avec elle ! Même si ce n'était que pour détourner les soupçons.

- Parce que c'est une pauvre cruche qui n'a rien vu venir, évidemment.

Eclats de rire alors que les larmes de rages commençaient à perler au coin des yeux de la jeune fille. Cette dernière les essuya rapidement et se demanda si elle ne devait pas sortir pour que les petites greluches qui médisaient derrière son dos reçoivent sa haine en pleine face. Mais elle estima que ce serait leur donner raison et attendit simplement qu'elles partent, non sans avoir entendu certaines choses encore à son sujet. Dès que les toilettes furent désertes, elle donna un violent coup de poing contre la paroi de la cabine et sortit comme une furie des toilettes, manquant de renverser un groupe de filles qui arrivait.

/Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je vais faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes les rumeurs au sujet de Trowa et de ce sale aveugle niais et elles seront bien forcées d'admettre que JE suis la fille parfaite pour Trowa et qu'il M'aime passionnément / ragea-t-elle mentalement, un plan commençant à naître dans sa tête.

**-X-**

**Fin du chapitre ! Un peu court certes et je m'en excuse ! Mais vu que c'est un chapitre qui commence à mettre en scène la deuxième grosse partie de ma fic, j'ai voulu faire court mais complet !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**- Lemon 1X2.**

**- Le plan d'Alexia.**

**- La mauvaise rencontre de Quatre.**

**Kissous !**


	10. La proie

**Auteur : Boby la sagesse.**

**Disclamer : Pas à moi sauf mes deux petits chouchous Lilian et Maxence, Alexia est malheureusement à moi. Connard aussi et la bande à Dédé pareil.**

**Couple : 3X4 et 1X2 !**

**WARNING : LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON !**

**Boby qui regarde au-dessus d'elle.**

**- Mouais, ils sont au courant maintenant !**

**-X-**

Bon, première phrase : premier contexte.

J'étais en train de faire mes devoirs.

Le verbe "être" a bien été conjugué au passé, je peux continuer.

Deuxième phrase : deuxième contexte.

Duo est sexy.

NON ! ON Y EST PAS ENCORE !

Je disais : deuxième contexte.

Duo est entré dans la chambre.

Bon, pour l'instant ça va. Troisième phrase : troisième contexte.

Duo s'est approché de moi et m'a embrassé. Nous avons eu une journée de cours épuisante, il était légèrement décoiffé... et sa chemise collait un peu plus son corps qu'à l'accoutumée et ses yeux brillaient comme la dernière fois sous la douche et qu'on... on a...

STOP ! Duo s'est approché et m'a embrassé.

Point, à la ligne. Retour au sommaire. Quatrième phrase : quatrième contexte.

Duo est sexy.

Duo m'embrasse.

Duo déboutonne ma chemise.

Je suis assis sur une chaise et Duo m'embrasse le nombril.

Je suis assis sur une chaise et Duo est en bas, tout en bas... près de... ça.

Ça...

Ça... vient !

- DUO ! cria Heero en se cambrant violemment, les pans de sa chemise déboutonnée s'écartant pour dévoiler son torse mat.

Le jeune natté se releva, passant une langue rapide sur ses lèvres, et lui tendit une main que Heero attrapa rapidement.

Cinquième phrase : cinquième contexte.

Nous allons faire l'amour.

/Je le fais pour sauver mon couple. Je le fais pour sauver mon couple. Je le fais pour. sauver. mon. couple./ se répétait inlassablement Alexia en faisant les cent pas derrière le gymnase du complexe.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, au cas où il y aurait des témoins, elle s'adossa au mur de béton et essaya de se calmer.

/Tout va bien. Les filles croient que je suis rentrée dans ma chambre et Trowa est persuadé que je suis avec elles. Tout va bien, tout va bien.../

Des bruits de pas crissant sur le gravier la firent légèrement sursauter puis 3 ombres apparurent sur le chemin. Elle se redressa légèrement, une crispation involontaire dans la mâchoire, et essaya de leur sourire poliment.

Les 3 personnes l'encadrèrent rapidement et l'un d'eux se plaça à quelques centimètres d'elle. Alexia posa son regard sur la chaîne en or qu'IL portait autour du cou : un crucifix, lui aussi en or, disparaissait à moitié entre les pans de sa veste en cuir.

- Bon, fais vite. On n'a pas que ça à foutre, lui lança la première ombre en croisant les bras.

- Ouais, qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? lui demanda la deuxième.

La jeune brunette se racla la gorge et glissa la main dans sa poche.

- J'aimerais vous payer pour... un travail.

- Combien ?

- 200 euros.

- Et c'est quoi ton travail ? marmonna le troisième tandis que mister crucifix se saisissait rapidement de l'argent qu'Alexia lui tendait.

- S' "occuper" d'un garçon du lycée.

- Son nom.

- Quatre Raberba Winner, lâcha Alexia dans un souffle.

David Franck, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui, était un lâche. Ainsi, quand il eut envie de pisser discrètement en sortant de son entraînement de basket et qu'il se dirigea vers l'arrière du gymnase, il resta sans faire un seul bruit en remarquant à la bande à Dédé.

Pas trop envie de se faire casser la gueule alors que pour une fois il n'avait rien fait.

Retenant avec peine sa vessie un peu trop pleine, et songeant avec regret aux toilettes du gymnase, il tendit tout de même l'oreille quand un nom bien particulier fut prononcé par une voix de fille.

- Quatre Raberba Winner.

Fronçant les sourcils, il passa la tête légèrement de l'angle que les deux façades formaient pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers les 4 personnes. Le peu de lumière dont disposait un faible réverbère près du chemin lui suffit pour entrapercevoir le visage d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait que de nom.

/Tiens, que fait Alexia Lewis ici ? Elle est pas censé sortir avec Trowa celle-là ?/ pensa-t-il, se demandant bien ce que faisait la jeune fille accompagnée de ces 3 garçons.

Et surtout, entrain de discuter de Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Que doit-on faire ? demanda le garçon en face d'elle qui se faisait surnommé Dédé.

- Je vous l'ai dit : s' occuper" de lui.

- On est pas cons ma mignonne, mais on a 3 degrés : la castagne, le brise-glace et l'hosto. Tu veux lequel ?

- He... hein ?

- Pfuu, t'es vraiment pas une lumière ! se moqua le deuxième. La castagne...

- On le tabasse.

- Le brise-glace...

- On lui pète quelque chose.

- Et l'hosto...

- C'est un peu plus grave, les coupa Dédé en ayant un rictus.

- Je... Je veux juste qu'il quitte le lycée une bonne fois pour toute. Que vous l'effrayez suffisamment pour qu'il ait envie de se barrer, marmonna Alexia en triturant son sac.

- Bon, alors la castagne, proposa le troisième. Ou et quand tu veux qu'on s'occupe de lui ?

- Le... le plus rapidement possible ! balbutia Alexia.

David se plaqua contre son mur, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Clopinant à moitié à cause de sa vessie pleine, il se dépêcha de rentrer vers les dortoirs.

/Ça ne me regarde pas ces histoires-là. Donc, je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu/ maugréa-t-il intérieurement en partant.

- Très bien, murmura le premier garçon et Alexia soupira de soulagement.

- Parfait ! Je... Je vais vous laisser alors ! leur dit-elle en essayant de quitter cet endroit et ces garçons qui la mettaient mal à l'aise.

Mais une poigne forte l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Attends ma belle, t'aurais pas envie de nous faire plaisir, tant qu'on y est ? demanda le deuxième sous les ricanements des deux autres.

- Lâc.. lâchez-moi ! cria Alexia d'une voix suraiguë, totalement terrifiée.

- Allons, fais pas ta pucelle, chérie ! On ne va pas te faire de mal... gronda le troisième en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Frissonnant de dégoût, Alexia essaya de les gifler.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI BANDE DE SALAUPS ! LÂCHEZ-MOI !

- Tss... bâillonne-la, ordonna le premier au deuxième, légèrement agacé.

Alexia écarquilla les yeux sous la frayeur.

Heero ferma les yeux, essayant de se contrôler pour que tout ne finisse pas avant d'avoir commencé.

Mais la vision d'un Duo haletant et totalement nu allongé sur son lit ne rendait pas les choses très faciles.

S'avançant vers lui doucement, il voulut aussitôt lui rendre tout le plaisir que le natté lui avait procuré.

Il écarta doucement ses cuisses tandis que Duo se relevait légèrement sur ses avant-bras pour le regarder faire, et le prit en bouche.

Duo serra les dents, se cambrant légèrement sous la surprise, puis bougea légèrement les hanches. Une vague de plaisir intense lui fit pousser un long gémissement alors que la langue du nippon voyageait sur son membre.

Il rejeta doucement la tête en arrière et poussa plusieurs gémissements alors qu'il sentait sa jouissance proche.

- Heero... écarte-toi je vais... je...

Il essaya de repousser le jeune homme mais ce dernier se débarrassa de ses mains et accéléra une dernière fois le rythme, lui faisant perdre pied.

Le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes poussa une brève exclamation quand il se libéra et une chaleur lui monta au visage. Ses yeux lui semblaient brûlants et il geignit faiblement quand Heero s'allongea sur lui, le prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Ce dernier approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Duo.

- Je vais te faire l'amour Duo, le prévint-il alors que son souffle chaud effleurait la peau fine du cou du natté.

- Je n'ai... absolument... rien contre... ça, haleta son vis-à-vis en s'emparant doucement de ses lèvres.

Heero lui sourit tendrement après un dernier baiser puis se releva, admirant son corps offert, son membre tendu... Les jambes du natté entourèrent le haut de son dos et Heero approcha ses doigts de ses lèvres. Duo les suça avec application, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Quand il les jugea assez humidifiés, le jeune homme aux yeux cobalts les retira de sa bouche et les approcha de l'entrée de son futur amant. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et le premier doigt entra en lui. Il attendit, se décontractant légèrement et le deuxième doigt s'ajouta. Il se cambra violemment quand le troisième et dernier doigt entra en lui avec peine.

Heero les fit bouger et étira les muscles de son ange. Il embrassait son front mouillé de sueur en essayant de lui faire oublier les élancements de douleur qu'il recevait. Puis Duo arrêta son bras. Ils se regardèrent et le nippon les retira.

L'avertissant d'un regard, il commença à le pénétrer avec prudence. Duo poussa un léger cri et crispa ses doigts sur les draps.

Heero attendit quelques secondes et rentra un peu plus loin d'un mouvement léger de reins.

- Haaa !

Le cri se termina en un râle et Duo ferma les yeux, ses ongles griffant légèrement le dos de son amant.

Heero haleta un instant, restant sans bouger puis le pénétra jusqu'à la base, se concentrant sur la chaleur intense et le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Un gémissement de Duo le figea une nouvelle fois.

- C'est trop gros...

- Ça va passer... attends un peu...

Duo haletait, une douleur lancinante dans les reins. Il pressa le brun contre lui et nicha son visage contre son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et respira son odeur, ses mains caressant sa nuque et la base de sa nuque. Heero se retira légèrement et le re-pénétra, alignant un rythme soutenu. Les mains du natté glissèrent progressivement pour atteindre le milieu de son dos.

- Tu es tellement beau Heero... chuchota-t-il.

Il descendit à ses fesses et le jeune homme frissonna alors que ses mouvements s'accéléraient légèrement.

- Parfaitement bien musclé...

Un gémissement sourd.

- Magnifique...

Heero haleta et accéléra une nouvelle fois le rythme, excité par les sensations qu'il recevait : l'étroitesse de son ange, la chaleur autour de son sexe, son corps moite sous le sien, sa peau salée sous sa bouche.

Il regarda Duo, les yeux fermés et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

/Je l'aime... je l'aime... je l'aime.../

Les deux jeunes adolescents s'embrassèrent tendrement tandis que Heero accélérait une dernière fois le rythme. Une chaleur violente s'installa rapidement dans son sexe et il poussa un cri bref, électrisant Duo qui se cambra violemment contre lui. Les deux amants gémirent de concert puis Heero rejeta violemment la tête en arrière et se libéra, son corps se convulsant au-dessus de celui de Duo qui se cambrait à son maximum.

La jouissance les submergea et le corps du nippon finit par retomber avec douceur sur celui, épuisé, du natté.

/Je l'aime... je l'aime... je l'aime... je.../

-... t'aime.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit sur le corps de Duo, sans le libérer de sa présence, le rejoignant au pays des rêves.

¤¤¤ Le lendemain ¤¤¤

¤ 9h04 ¤

- Eh David, ça va ? demanda Hervé en posant un regard inquiet sur son chef de bande qui avait les traits tirés.

- Occupes-toi de tes affaires ! le rembarra sans douceur le jeune homme en ouvrant son cahier de maths.

/Il faut que j'avertisse Barton... Non, je ne dois pas. Si, il le faut. Non, je ne dois pas. Si, il le faut à tout prix ! Non non non et non ! Bordel de bordel de papillote de marsouin !/

¤ 10h57 ¤

- Quatre ?

Le jeune blondinet releva la tête vers la voix féminine qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Trowa aimerait te voir tout à l'heure. Derrière le gymnase.

- Ah... Et il t'a dit à quelle heure ?

- 17h30.

- Très bien... merci Alexia.

¤ 13h32 ¤

- Heero ?

- Hn...

Le jeune natté embrassa doucement son vis-à-vis.

- Je t'aime.

- Hn, moi aussi Duo. Et maintenant file ou tu vas être en retard pour ton cours de théâtre !

- Mouais... à tout à l'heure !

¤ 15h27 ¤

- Alexia ?

La jeune fille s'installa à côté de Trowa et lui sourit doucement.

- Oui chéri ?

- Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ? demanda le jeune homme aux yeux verts en effleurant du doigt un bleu qu'elle avait sur la pommette.

- R... Rien... Je me suis cognée tout à l'heure.

- Rien de grave j'espère.

Alexia lui fit un signe négatif tout en croisant ses jambes en un geste instinctif.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas...

¤ 17h30 ¤

Tapant légèrement sur le sol avec sa canne pour se guider, Quatre se dirigea vers l'arrière du gymnase. Les seuls sons qui lui parvenaient étaient le bruit de ses pas sur le gravier et le souffle du vent dans les arbres proches.

Il était légèrement mal à l'aise.

Comme si son inconscient essayait de lui envoyer un message.

Mais pourquoi ? Il allait simplement voir Trowa.

Quoique c'était un drôle d'endroit pour une discussion. Après tout, le jeune homme aurait très bien pu lui parler pendant la journée. Mais peut-être devait-il lui annoncer quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose, entre Trowa et lui.

Un autre bruit de pas lui fit dresser l'oreille et il se tourna vers la personne qui arrivait.

- Trow...

Non, ce n'était pas l'aura de Trowa.

Et il n'y avait pas une seule personne.

Et les auras semblaient à l'affût.

Chasseurs. Ce sont des chasseurs. Mais...

- Salut Quatre Raberba Winner, chuchota une voix près de lui.

... qui était la proie ?

PAF !

**-X-  
**

**Fin du dixième chapitre. Désolée pour cette fin à la mord-moi-le-nœud mais bon... RDV au 11ème !**


	11. Un requiem pour Quatre

**Titre : Dans les yeux de Quatre.**

**Auteur : Boby la sagesse  
**

**Disclamer : PAS A MOI ! ... Et c'est fort dommage d'ailleurs...**

**Couples : 03X04, 01X02, Maxence X Lilian.**

**-X-**

Monsieur Garry Stewart était un prof de sport respectable. Aucun élève ne s'était jamais plaint de lui et il notait justement. Il aimait beaucoup le sport mais était aussi intellectuel. De plus, il avait un charme naturel qui rehaussait son corps divinement musclé.

En bref, Monsieur Stewart était le prof de sport le plus respecté par l'ensemble masculin du campus et le plus fantasmé par l'ensemble féminin.

Ce jour-là, comme il le raconta ensuite au Directeur Franck, il avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps au gymnase pour un petit entraînement de basket. Il était très fier de lui car il avait marqué 8 paniers à 3 points sans erreurs. Le championnat régional était dans deux semaines et Stewart était capitaine de l'équipe de Wichcloks.

Pour résumer, il avait quitté le gymnase vers 18h00 et était en train de verrouiller les portes quand il avait entendu un gémissement.

Tout d'abord, il avait cru que ce n'était que le bruit du vent puis, les bruits se répétant, pensa que c'était un animal (Un chien errant ?) qui s'était blessé. Il avança prudemment vers l'arrière du gymnase et plissa les paupières pour essayer de mieux voir (Il faisait alors assez sombre).

Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva à distinguer une silhouette à terre.

Une silhouette qu'il reconnut comme étant humaine.

Il se précipita alors près d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Eh là toi ! Ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qui es-tu ?

- Qu... Quatre Winner, haleta le jeune garçon, je... j'ai mal...

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On m'a... attaqué... qui... êtes-vous ?

- Monsieur Stewart, le prof de sport. Tu es le jeune étudiant non-voyant ?

- O... oui. Pitié... j'ai si mal... ils m'ont... ils m'ont...

Un sanglot coupa ses propos et Garry remarqua qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il se saisit doucement de lui, essayant de ne pas aggraver ses blessures ? à cause d'une fausse manœuvre et se dépêcha de l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Il reçu un coup au cœur en voyant le visage du jeune homme éclairé par un lampadaire.

Du sang ruisselait de son nez, mais peut-être n'était-il pas cassé ?, et son arcade sourcilière droite était fendue de même que sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je... saigne ?

- Oui, murmura le professeur.

- Je... n'avais rien fait... je vous le jure... je n'avais rien fait pour mériter ça...

Garry le serra un peu plus contre lui et accéléra son pas. Il se jura de retrouver la bande de petits salauds qui l'avait tabassé. Il allait leur faire payer au centuple, il allait...

Un gémissement de douleur coupa ses pensées.

Duo se dirigeait vers la cantine pour ne pas être le dernier à recevoir les plats que personne n'avait voulu quand il croisa le professeur Stewart avec...

- QUATRE ? cria-t-il en se précipitant vers le professeur qui marchait à grand pas en direction de l'infirmerie.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la quantité de sang sur le visage de son ami et ce dernier qui tremblait toujours, nerveusement.

- Mon Dieu... professeur, qui lui a fait ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien Maxwell, répondit Garry en lui jetant un léger regard. Mais surtout, pas d'éclat, je vais régler ce problème avec monsieur le directeur.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie et Duo cogna contre la porte violemment, faisant sursauter l'infirmière. Cette dernière ouvrit et alla pour engueuler Duo quand elle vit Quatre dans les bras du prof de sport.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-il arrivé à ce garçon ?

- Une bande de jeunes l'a attaqué, déclara Garry d'une voix sèche, laissez-nous passer mademoiselle Poe, il a besoin de soins immédiats.

- Bie... Bien sûr monsieur Stewart, bredouilla la jeune femme en s'écartant.

- Je vais aller prévenir... marmonna Duo en essayant de s'esquiver mais le professeur l'en empêcha.

- Vous ne prévenez personne jusqu'à demain matin, Maxwell. Vous m'avez compris ?

- Mais Trowa...

- Barton sera mis au courant demain. Et s'il vous pose des questions : vous ne savez rien. Je ne veux pas créer une émeute.

Duo lui lança un regard désespéré mais il ne broncha pas.

- Je compte sur vous Maxwell.

- ... Très bien professeur, murmura Duo. Je peux rester un peu avec lui ? demanda-t-il à l'infirmière Poe.

- Oui, mais je vais devoir le recoudre. Ces petits salauds lui ont fendu l'arcade. J'ai hâte qu'on les retrouve...

Le regard de Duo s'assombrit.

- J'ai peut-être mon idée sur l'identité de ces personnes, feula-t-il.

Trowa fut surpris de ne pas voir Quatre allongé sur son lit en tapant un de ses devoirs en rentrant dans sa chambre.

/Tiens ! Mais où est-il ? Il n'a pourtant aucun cours particulier le soir et je ne l'ai pas vu à la cantine/

Il s'inquiéta légèrement et se demanda s'il ne devait pas aller le chercher quand il stoppa net.

/Non, Quatre est un grand garçon et je dois arrêter d'être tout le temps sur son dos. Il doit être avec Duo et Heero dans l'une des perms du campus. Je ne vais pas chercher pendant 3 heures pour les trouver en train de rire joyeusement tous les trois ! pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il soupira soudain et s'assit sur son propre lit qui grinça légèrement.

/Je suis trop bête. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. C'est moi qui les fuis depuis plus d'une semaine. Je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi.../

Un air triste passa sur son visage quand il repensa à la scène du couloir. Son visage aussi près de celui de Quatre et leurs corps proches.

Très proches.

Trop proches peut-être.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit, se déchaussant machinalement.

La respiration de Quatre était erratique.

Et la chaleur de son corps réchauffait le sien.

Il avait le cœur si froid. Tout le monde le lui disait. Sa sœur le lui faisait remarquer. "Tu as le coeur si froid Trowa".

/Mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour me réchauffer. Bien qu'il soit aveugle, Quatre a su me voir comme personne d'autre auparavant. Et mon Dieu, comme je regrette d'avoir fui... je regrette tellement.../

Un perle qui glisse le long d'une joue pâle.

/Je voulais juste le protéger... malgré ses dires, il est... si... fragile.../

¤¤¤ Le lendemain matin ¤¤¤

Ce fut d'un pas pressé, trahissant une inquiétude que ne dévoilait pas son visage, que monsieur Winner traversa le hall d'entrée du campus en direction de l'infirmerie. Un pas pressé, certes, mais aristocrate.

Etiquette oblige.

Et monsieur Winner détestait montrer qu'il était un homme que l'on atteignait facilement au niveau sentimental. Mais il avouait volontiers en son for intérieur que Quatre était une faiblesse qu'il chérissait particulièrement.

Il avait perdu sa mère tragiquement, et son fils lui ressemblait tellement. Au lieu de le rejeter comme d'autres faisaient, il l'avait surprotégé. Mais c'était aussi une erreur.

Une erreur qu'il ne reconnaîtrait jamais !

Derrière, silencieux mais présent, son majordome, Rashid, se morfondait intérieurement sur le sort de son petit protégé. Maître Quatre était le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il le protégeait aussi bien que son propre père. Et le coup de fil que le directeur leur avait passé ce matin avait été des plus sombres.

Pour Rashid, cela signifiait une TRES mauvaise nouvelle...

Le père de Quatre tapa deux coups à la porte de l'infirmerie et mademoiselle Poe lui ouvrit rapidement.

- Vous êtes monsieur Winner ? demanda-t-elle mais l'homme la coupa, fou d'inquiétude.

- Où est mon fils ? Comment va-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Sally Poe lui fit signe de baisser la voix et referma la porte derrière elle, restant dans le couloir.

- Quatre va mieux. Il a dormi mais s'est réveillé tôt ce matin. J'ai dû lui faire des points de sutures à l'arcade sourcilière et mettre un pansement à son nez qui a été fragilisé mais, heureusement, pas fracturé...

- Comment a-t-il pu se faire cela ?

- Il... Il a été retrouvé par le professeur de sport, monsieur Stewart, et lui a déclaré qu'il avait été... attaqué.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Rashid, élevant pour la première fois la voix.

Sally leva les mains en signe de défense.

- Nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant mais sachez que nous faisons le nécessaire pour découvrir la vérité. J'ai interdit au directeur d'interroger Quatre avant un repos complet, il a été très traumatisé, monsieur Winner. De plus, il est aveugle et il est inenvisageable pour l'instant que vous lui parliez, main...

- Je sais qu'il est non-voyant, mademoiselle Poe, cracha monsieur Winner, perdant son calme. J'ai assisté à sa naissance. Je l'ai aidé, soutenu pendant des années. Vous n'allez pas m'apprendre maintenant comment me comporter envers mon fils.

La jeune femme recula d'un pas, surprise par le ton de l'homme en face d'elle.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça mais...

- Je veux le voir.

- Nous le voulons. Tout les deux, ajouta Rashid.

Sally hésita puis poussa un soupir, résignée.

- Très bien...

Quatre était réveillé quand son père entra. Son visage le faisait souffrir et ses côtes étaient effroyablement douloureuses mais il estimait s'en être assez bien sorti après... cette attaque.

Même sans son empathie, il aurait pu reconnaître son père et savoir ce qu'il ressentait en entendant son pas.

Lent.

Digne mais extrêmement lent.

Rashid le suivait, légèrement en retrait. Son pas aussi était plus pesant que d'habitude.

- Oh Quatre... murmura son père.

Le jeune blondinet tourna légèrement son visage vers sa direction et lui sourit faiblement.

- Bonjour papa. Bonjour Rashid.

- Maître Quatre...

- Quatre, qui t'a fait ça ?

La lèvre inférieure du garçon trembla légèrement et il déglutit difficilement.

- Je... Je ne sais pas... il y avait un garçon qui... me parlait... mais ils étaient trois... je n'en sais pas plus...

- Comment ont-ils osé...

- Papa, le coupa Quatre.

Monsieur Winner s'assit sur son lit, lissant machinalement une couverture.

- Oui ?

- Tu avais raison.

- Co... comment ça ?

- Je veux partir.

Quatre prit une inspiration et lâcha dans un souffle.

- Rentrons à la maison.

- Tu... es sûr ? Tu ne regretteras pas ta décision ? demanda son père et le jeune non-voyant sentit une main fraîche caresser légèrement sa joue.

- Non. Je suis fatigué. Il vaut mieux... pour mon bien... que je revienne à l'institut.

Un silence. Une respiration un peu trop rapide. Une main qui tremble légèrement.

- Je suis heureux que tu le reconnaisses enfin Quatre, déclara son père simplement.

- Il était temps que vous reveniez maître Quatre.

Mais ce dernier ne leur prêtait plus aucune attention.

Au fond de son cœur, une flûte traversière jouait un requiem.

Et un violon pleurait.

- TROWA ! hurla Duo en surgissant dans la cantine, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Le brun aux yeux verts, encore un peu endormi, se tourna vers lui en sursautant légèrement.

- Hnuo ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en baillant légèrement.

- Quatre...

Duo se pencha, haletant, Heero restant légèrement en retrait, le visage sombre. Alerté par la mine de son meilleur ami, Trowa se réveilla totalement et haussa un sourcil.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il est malade ?

- Non Trowa. Quatre s'est fait attaqué hier soir... commença Heero.

- QUOI ?

Le jeune homme se leva brutalement et attrapa Duo violemment.

- Comment ça ? Par qui ?

- On n'en... on n'en sait rien mais... Monsieur Stewart l'a trouvé hier soir derrière le gymnase. Il était couvert de sang. Il a dit qu'on l'avait attaqué. Le professeur m'a interdit de vous avertir avant ce matin et j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu mais...

- Il va bien ? demanda Trowa, prêt à bondir vers l'infirmerie.

Alertée par le bruit, Alexia commença à les rejoindre, fronçant les sourcils.

- Trowa, il y a un problème ?

- Duo, est-ce que Quatre va bien ? requestionna le brun en ignorant sa petite amie qui se raidit instinctivement.

Mais personne ne le remarqua.

Duo releva la tête et Trowa put voir ses yeux remplis de larmes.

- Il est parti.

- Quoi ?

L'adolescent recula d'un pas, surpris et choqué.

De l'autre côté de la cantine, Maxence et Lilian suivaient leur échange, un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage.

- Son père est venu le chercher. Ils ont pris ses affaires et Quatre a quitté le campus il y a une demi-heure. Il est reparti chez lui..., gémit le châtain aux yeux améthystes.

Trowa resta un instant sans bouger puis, sans que personne ne le retienne, traversa la cantine et fonça vers les portes. Sortant à toute vitesse et manquant de renverser le directeur en personne, il se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Ignorant le règlement intérieur qui stipulait qu'un élève ne devait pas regagner son dortoir avant 17h30, il sortit sa carte d'une main tremblante.

¤Tu dois être si beau¤

L'inséra plusieurs fois avant que le click ne s'enclenche.

¤Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel¤

Ouvrit la porte brutalement.

¤Tu es mon ami Trowa¤

- Quatre ? appela Trowa en se tournant vers la partie de chambre du jeune non-voyant.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Sa partie était vide, nue, comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu ici. Le visage de Trowa se décomposa.

- Quatre, balbutia-t-il.

Ainsi, c'était vrai. Il était parti.

Définitivement

Parti.

¤D'accord Trowa, d'accord, je ne pars plus...¤

- ESPECE DE MENTEUR ! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE ME QUITTER ! JE T'AIME ! JE... t'aime...

Il s'effondra à terre, sanglotant doucement, les mains sur son visage.

- Je t'aime tant...

- Non, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, lança une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement, surpris par le ton sans intonation de...

- A... lexia ?

La jeune fille se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu n'as le droit de dire ça, Trowa. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour nous deux.

Un sourire faussement doucereux vint éclairer son visage.

- Heero, lança Duo après le départ de Trowa.

Le jeune nippon s'approcha de son petit ami.

- Hn ?

- Nous allons avoir une discussion.

- Hn. Et avec qui ?

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent dangereusement.

- David Franck.

- Alors, nous venons avec vous, déclara Maxence en s'approchant d'eux. Moi aussi, je veux lui parler.

Le natté se tourna vers lui.

- Tu aimerais défendre ton ami ? cracha Duo, menaçant.

- Ce n'est plus mon ami. Et je veux savoir qui a fait ça à Quatre.

- Tu as espionné notre conversation ? demanda Heero, s'approchant lui aussi, prêt à en découdre.

Maxence eut un sourire de loup.

- Lilian s'est beaucoup attaché à Quatre et David n'est plus mon ami.

Les 3 garçons se jugèrent du regard avant que Lilian ne se joigne à eux.

- Quatre est mon ami. Tout comme vous. Alors, au lieu de nous chamailler, essayons de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, murmura-t-il.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Heero.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend ? demanda Duo.

**-X-**

**Fin du 11ème chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Rendez-vous au chapitre 12.**


	12. Tout ça pour nous

**Auteur : Boby la sagesse  
**

**Disclamer : Pas à moi. Sauf Maxence et Lilian, David et la superbe voiture de Catherine (qui apparaît dans le prochain chapitre).**

**Couples : 1X2, 3+4, 4+3 (MAIS C'EST QUAND QUE CES CLAMPINS VONT SE LEDIRE ?)**

**- Euh... Bob, je te signale que c'est TOI qui écrit la fic... DONC C'EST A TOI D'ÉCRIRE LEUR DÉCLARATION MUTUELLE !**

**- ... Merci Harun**

**-X-**

_This means nothing to me_

_'Cause you are nothing to me_

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Trowa. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour nous deux.

- Co... Comment ça ?

Alexia s'avança doucement et tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue, essuyant une de ses larmes.

_And it means nothing to me_

_That you blew this away_

- Mon amour pour toi est si sincère Trowa. Tu n'avais pas le droit de le trahir de manière aussi ignoble. Tu devrais me remercier.

- De quoi parles-tu, murmura le jeune homme ayant peur de comprendre.

_'Cause you could have been number one_

_If you only found the time_

- Ils médisaient sur ton dos Trowa ! J'ai dû régler le problème toute seule ! J'en suis d'ailleurs assez fière ! Bon, il a fallu faire certaines concessions mais...

- BON SANG DE QUOI PARLES-TU ALEXIA ?

- Tut tut tut Trowa, ne me parles pas sur ce ton, le gronda gentiment Alexia en fronçant les sourcils.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage et elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de son petit ami.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils disaient derrière ton dos, mon amour, n'est ce pas ? Tu es si naïf...

_And you could have ruled the whole world_

_If you had the chance_

Voyant qu'un éclair de lucidité passait dans le regard émeraude de son vis-à-vis, elle éclata d'un rire presque animal.

- Oui ! Tu comprends maintenant ! Tu as pris conscience de ces pensées impures te concernant ! Et des médisances à notre sujet ! Oh mon Trowa... C'est fini maintenant, ces sales petites putains ne doutent plus de notre relation ! Elles ont fini par comprendre la vérité. De toute façons, c'était de SA faute ! Tu te rends compte que votre proximité créait le doute dans l'esprit des gens de ce campus ? Non, bien sûr, répondit-elle à sa place alors que Trowa essayait de se relever, les mains tremblantes, tu ne savais pas qu'on te mettait en couple avec ce sale petit salopard de Winner !

- Tais-toi... souffla Trowa alors que les muscles de son visage se crispaient brusquement.

_You could have been number one_

_And you could have ruled the whole world_

- Cet espèce d'handicapé qui a minaudé devant les autres pour acquérir leur pitié et ainsi être à l'abri de tout ! Mais j'ai vu son véritable visage: ce garçon démoniaque t'a perverti les sens !

- Tais. Toi.

- Quand je pense que s'il avait continué, il t'aurait mit dans son lit comme la sale petite catin qu'il est. Et toi tu n'aurais rien dit alors qu'il t'aurait pratiquement vio...

_And we could have had so much fun_

_But you blew it away_

- LA FERME ! hurla Trowa en la repoussant brutalement contre l'armoire de Quatre /Son ex-armoire/ et enserrant sa gorge fine entre ses mains. LA FERME OU JE TE... JE TE...

- Et... bien... quoi ? croassa Alexia difficilement. Tu... veux me... tu... er ?

Reprenant rapidement pied avec la réalité Trowa recula, croisant les bras pour atténuer le tremblement hystérique de ses mains.

- Que... Que lui as-tu fait ? gémit-il en la regardant s'adosser à l'armoire, se massant le cou pour atténuer la douleur que lui avait causé le jeune homme.

_You're still nothing to me_

_And this is nothing to me_

Des marques violacées commençaient à apparaître.

- J'ai...

Elle haleta difficilement puis lâcha un rire grinçant.

- J'ai demandé à ces trois abrutis de lui faire mal. Autant que ma propre douleur. Et j'ai été déçue de ne pas le voir à l'infirmerie. Si. Déçue.

_And you don't know what you've done_

_But I'll give you a clue_

Elle fixa Trowa qui la regardait avec horreur, son visage reflétant tout son rejet. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible !

- Allons, ne te montre pas aussi buté Trowa ! De toute façon, il est parti alors pourquoi joues-tu encore ce rôle ? Tu n'as plus à faire semblant. Ton tortionnaire a compris la leçon, il ne reviendra pas. Et moi, je suis là maintenant, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant, ouvrant ses bras pour le serrer contre son corps mais le jeune homme la repoussa une nouvelle fois.

- Ne me touche pas espèce de folle ! Ne me touche plus ! Quand je pense... quand je pense que... C'est toi qui me dégoûtes ! Comment as-tu osé lui faire du mal ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ton esprit dérangé pour machiner une telle horreur ! Tu devrais te faire soigner Alexia ! Tu es malade ! Malade !

_You could have been number one_

_If you only had the chance_

- OH ARRÊTE ! C'EST TOI LE MALADE ! COMMENT PEUX-TU RESSENTIR DE L'AMOUR POUR LUI ! C'EST UN MEC ! UN MEC BON SANG ! C'EST DÉGUEULASSE !

- Tu ne comprends rien...

_And you could have ruled the whole world_

_If you had the time_

- OH SI JE COMPRENDS TRÈS BIEN ! IL T'A PERVERTI L'ESPRIT ET TOI, NAÏF, TU AS JOUE SON JEU ! ET TU OSES ME TRAITER DE FOLLE ! MAIS JE N'AI JAMAIS JOUE CES JEUX PERVERS ! TU ES UN MONSTRE !

- C'EST TOI LE MONSTRE ! TOI ET TA FOLIE !

Frissonnant, il se plaqua contre le mur, se prenant la tête entre ses mains, ne sachant quoi faire.

_You could have been number one_

_If you only had the chance_

- Il... Il faut qu'il revienne...

- Quoi ? cracha la jeune fille en réponse, une moue dégoûtée se peignant sur ses traits. Ce sale petit pédé aveugle ! Qu'il reste avec sa merde et nous laisse tranquille oui ! Il...

- Ta gueule ou je t'arrache la langue, sorcière, rugit Trowa en relevant la tête, les yeux pleins de rage.

- Tu... Tu n'oserais pas...

- Cherche-moi encore et tu vas voir si je n'oserais pas !

_And you could have ruled the whole world_

_If you had the time_

Et un large sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**-x-**

Ce fut avec une joie malsaine que Duo aperçut David dans la salle de repos du campus, en train de jouer au baby-foot avec ses amis.

Rapidement suivit par Heero, Maxence et Lilian il s'approcha du jeune homme, une étincelle de haine assombrissant ses yeux améthystes qui prirent la teinte d'un coucher de soleil au seuil de l'orage.

Silencieux comme un félin à l'affût, il sortit une main des poches de son jeans et, reprenant son sérieux, décida de s'occuper personnellement du cas Frank.

David ne remarqua pas sa présence avant de sentir une brûlure cuisante à l'oreille et d'être rapidement tiré hors de la salle, vers les toilettes les plus proches, un regard noir de Heero empêchant ses amis de les suivre.

Se faisant jeter contre le mur, il put voir le visage de Maxwell se tordre de fureur avant qu'un coup de poing ne fut asséné à son estomac.

Le jeune natté le retint d'une poigne forte pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas au sol et le souleva de quelques centimètres, tirant son col vers le haut.

- Max... well...

- Ta gueule cafard ! Tu parleras quand JE te le dirais ! gronda Duo en lui assénant un autre coup de poing. Bon, commençons. Qu'as-tu fait à Quatre ?

- Ri... Rien...

- Biiiiiiiiiip ! Mauvaise réponse !

PAF !

- Je répète: Qu'as-tu fait à Quatre ?

- Je te... le jure... Rien...

- Re-mauvaise réponse ! Je n'aime pas les mensonges, Frank !

PAF !

- ... mens... pas !

- QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT A QUATRE POURRITURE ?

- Ri...

PAF !

- Duo...

- Attends, Heero. Il finira bien par avouer ! Ça marche toujours comme ça dans les séries télé !

- Max... well... peux... plus... respirer...

- Oh. J'suis pas désolé.

- Duo, relâche ta poigne, mon pote. Un indic mort ne sert plus à grand chose ! lança Maxence en s'approchant de David, posant sa main sur le poignet de Duo.

Ce dernier soupira de tristesse et relâcha le jeune homme qui tomba à terre, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Maxence se pencha vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

- Toujours rien à nous dire David ?

- J'y suis... pour rien... C'pas... moi...

- Alors, est-ce que tu sais qui lui a fait ça ? Entre salauds, on se vante non ? demanda-t-il en approchant sa main de la joue du jeune homme qui pâlit soudain.

- Me touche pas sale PD !

PAF !

Maxence secoua sa main, grimaçant légèrement.

- Aouch, ça fait mal !

- Je crois que ça lui a fait plus mal à lui qu'à toi, Maxence ! soupira Lilian en s'approchant à son tour. Bon, on arrivera à rien comme ça, laissez-moi faire !

Il tendit une main à David qui la repoussa /Yeux bleus qui se rétrécirent sous la fureur/ et se releva tout seul sous le regard légèrement ennuyé du petit blond.

Essayant de s'échapper, David ne put soudain plus faire le moindre geste.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

- Ta gueule bouffon ou je serre vraiment ! lâcha Lilian d'une voix fluette. Tu voudrais quand même avoir des gosses plus tard, non ? A moins que tu vires "PD" et que tu te laisses dominer, t'en auras plus besoin.

- Lâche... Lâche-la !

- Oh, ta voix se fait plus aiguë Franck ! T'as mal, peut-être ? Bon, on va recommencer à poser les questions. Tu veux bien ?

- Espèce de... AHHHHHHHHHHH !

- Tu veux ou pas ? Fais gaffe à ta réponse.

Transpirant à grosses gouttes, David hocha la tête à tout va.

- Très bien, tu es une brave petite lopette. Reprenons : Est-ce que tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Et tu sais qui a fait ça ?

Réponse positive alors que les 3 autres se rapprochent.

- Le... Le groupe à Dédé.

- Oh merde, ces trois bouseux ! Et c'est tout ?

- Ou... Oui...

- Hmm...

Un nouveau serrement plus virulent.

- !

- Tu me mens David. J'ai quand même passé quelques temps avec vous alors je sais comment ça marche ! Me prends pas pour un con. Quatre n'a jamais rien fait au groupe de Dédé donc il n'avait aucune raison de le tabasser. Donc, quelqu'un leur a demandé de s'occuper de notre ami pour des raisons personnelles. Qui ?

- Je... Je sais pas... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

- Qui. Ça.

- A... Arrête, j'vais te répondre... Lâche-moi.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Lilian relâcha sa prise et David tomba à genoux, plaquant ses propres mains sur son entrejambe pour calmer la douleur.

- Qui David ? Et ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

- C'est Alexia ! C'est Alexia qui a tout manigancé !

Heero pâlit soudain, repoussant Lilian et s'agenouillant pour être au niveau de David.

- Tu veux dire... Alexia, la petite copine de Trowa ?

- T'en connais d'autres peut-être ? gémit son vis-à-vis en lui jetant un regard noir.

Heero se releva et les 4 garçons se regardèrent, médusés.

- Où est-elle ? murmura Duo, stupéfié.

- Elle... Elle doit être avec Trowa...

- Sa chambre ! lança Maxence en claquant des doigts. Ils doivent être dans la chambre à Barton.

- Allons-y ! ordonna Heero et ils sortirent des toilettes, laissant un David gémissant sur le sol.

« Quand même, Lilian, essaye de ne pas utiliser « ce » moyen si un jour tu dois me poser des questions" fut tout ce que put entendre David alors que leurs pas s'éloignaient.

**-x-**

- Tu n'as donc pas compris que je t'aimais à ce point ! Je pourrais tuer pour nous deux ! hurla Alexia alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je t'aurais tout donné mais tu m'as trahie Trowa ! Tu m'as... trahie...

- Tu es complètement folle.

- Toute cette histoire avait une autre signification pour moi mais... tu n'en as même pas... tenu compte...

- ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE D'ESSAYER DE JUSTIFIER TES ACTES !

- MAIS TU NE ME COMPRENDS MÊME PAS ! Finalement... c'est peut-être toi que j'aurais dû haïr et non pas Winner... Mais je ne regrette aucunement ce que j'ai fait ! J'en suis même... FIERE !

Sanglotant nerveusement, elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois de Trowa.

- Chéri... Chéri... balbutia-t-elle alors que Trowa reculait d'avantage, se retenant de la frapper, Chéri prends-moi dans tes bras.

- Vas-t-en ! Sors de ma chambre !

Hurlant de douleur, Alexia s'affaissa sur ses genoux, rampant difficilement vers Trowa, ses pleurs commençaient à tremper son pull.

- Sors de ma chambre ! Sors... SORS DE MA VIE !

- Non... Mon amour... Chéri... Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait...

Les yeux émeraudes la fixèrent avec un profond dégoût et elle hoqueta difficilement, son cœur lui brûlant la poitrine.

- Sors. Je ne te le répéterais pas... murmura Trowa en détournant la tête, allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, la jeune fille se releva et s'enfuit en courant, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle bouscula le petit groupe qui arrivait et ce dernier ne put la retenir alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les escaliers.

- C'était...

- Alexia, répondit Heero à la place du natté.

Inquiet quant à l'état de leur ami, ils s'approchèrent tous les quatre de la chambre de Trowa. Ce fut Maxence qui prit l'initiative de taper deux coups à la porte.

Seul le silence leur répondit.

- Que fait-on ? murmura Lilian.

- On entre quand même... se décida Duo en posant la main sur la poignée.

Une autre main hâlée la recouvrit et les iris cobalt du nippon le mirent en garde.

- T'inquiète. Il ne va quand même pas m'attaquer, gloussa Duo nerveusement en répondant à l'alerte muette du jeune homme.

Grinçant légèrement sur ses gonds, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Trowa sanglotant sur son lit, en position de fœtus. Rapidement, ses deux amis de toujours se précipitèrent à ses côtés alors que Lilian frissonnait et se blottissait dans les bras du blond.

- Trowa ? Trowa que s'est-il passé ? demanda Heero en caressant doucement les cheveux du brun qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête.

- ... A... Alexia...

- On sait, murmura Duo en lui serrant doucement l'épaule. On a croisé le chemin de David et il nous a gentiment tout raconté.

Reniflant, Trowa se redressa et les fixa tour à tour. Son regard se posa sur les deux garçons restés à l'entrée de sa chambre et ses pupilles s'étrécirent.

- Eux... Que font-ils là...

- Ils... Ils ont voulu connaître la raison du départ de Quatre. Ils disent qu'ils sont devenus amis, lui répondit le châtain en souriant légèrement. Ils sont clean, t'inquiète.

La douleur visible de Trowa l'inquiéta et il se pencha à son oreille.

- Tro ? Alexia t'a dit... des trucs... enfin...

- Elle a demandé... au gang de Dédé de... de...

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et donna un grand coup de poing à son oreiller qui perdit quelques plumes.

- Si je les vois, je les tue, gronda-t-il, la voix assourdie par la haine. Je les tue, sans aucun remords !

Il reprit soudain contenance et se leva, ouvrant prestement son armoire et sortant une veste en jean.

- Tro ? questionna Heero.

- Il faut qu'on aille le chercher.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en chœur les 4 garçons.

- Trowa... On peut pas aller le chercher... commença Lilian et le brun se tourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

- Ce n'est pas ça... nous ne connaissons tout simplement pas son adresse !

Un silence pesant accueillit ses propos et Trowa fonça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

- L'infirmière... Elle doit bien connaître son adresse non ?

- Euh... ouais, sûrement, répondit Maxence.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain, comprenant où Trowa voulait en venir.

- Mais... Mais... Barton, Poe ne peut pas nous donner son adresse comme ça !

- Ça, j'm'en charge ! Aucune fille n'a jamais su résister à mon charme, se vanta Duo en sortant dans le couloir.

Une main le retint aussitôt et le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude le dépassa.

- On y va ensemble, déclara-t-il en dévalant les escaliers.

Les autres le suivirent après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide.

Tapant deux coups à la porte vitrée, ils attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de l'infirmière qui ne tarda pas.

Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise en voyant ce petit groupe devant sa porte et fronça les sourcils.

- Un blessé ?

- Non, une question. On peut entrer ? demanda Duo en lui souriant gentiment.

- Si vous voulez... murmura en réponse la jeune femme en les laissant passer.

S'asseyant sur les lits présents dans la pièce /Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Trowa/ les 4 garçons se tournèrent vers Sally Poe qui attendait patiemment.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Mademoiselle Poe, pourrait-on prendre connaissance de l'adresse de monsieur Winner ? demanda poliment Duo en lui faisant sa plus belle mine de garçon sage.

- Confidentiel, Maxwell. Désolée de vous décevoir. Vous n'étiez venus que pour ça ?

- Nous voulons savoir où habite Quatre pour aller le chercher, déclara Trowa de but en blanc tandis que le châtain levait les yeux au ciel, blasé par le manque de tact de son ami.

Surprise, Sally le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Aller chercher Winner ? Et comment ça Barton, en tapis volant peut-être ?

- Non. En voiture. Et pour le ramener au campus.

- Ça m'étonnerait que vous réussissiez. Après ce que Quatre a subi ici, je comprendrais aisément qu'il reste à son institut spécialisé et qu'il se tienne à l'écart du monde pendant un certain bout de temps. Il a été massacré Barton...

BLAM !

- Je sais, feula Trowa qui venait de cogner violemment le matelas. Mais je veux qu'il revienne ici. Quitte... Quitte à l'enlever de son institut.

- Vous avez pété les plombs Barton, littéralement. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose dont il n'a pas envie. Et encore moins à l'enlever ! De toute façon, quelles sont vos motivations ? Les mêmes que ceux qui l'ont tabassé ?

- Quatre est mon ami ! cria Trowa en se levant face à elle, ne l'intimidant aucunement. Et j'ai besoin de lui. S'il ne revient pas ici, j'irais à lui pour le convaincre de rester avec moi ! Et j'ai besoin de cette adresse mademoiselle Poe.

- Vos intentions sont louables Barton mais je crains de ne pouvoir vous...

Trowa baissa la tête, serrant les poings et elle s'interrompit. Allait-il piquer une crise de violence au sein de l'infirmerie ? Elle comptait sur ses amis pour...

Son souffle se coupa.

Plic.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement.

Plic.

Trowa releva un peu la tête et murmura d'une voix rauque un léger...

Plic.

- S'il...

Plic.

- ... vous...

Plic...

- ... plaît.

Elle déglutit légèrement...

- Mademoiselle Poe... s'il vous plaît... je peux pas... je peux pas vivre sans lui...

Elle détourna le regard.

- Je n'ai pas le droit... murmura-t-elle sans conviction.

- S'il vous plaît... J'ai besoin de lui...

- Barton...

Elle releva les yeux une demi seconde.

Une demi seconde qui fut son erreur.

Son cœur se serra à la vue du désespoir du jeune homme.

La souffrance dans ses yeux était la même que celle qu'elle avait pu observer sur le visage du petit blond.

La même.

Se pinçant les lèvres, elle eut un brusque soupir avant de se lever et d'ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau. Elle feuilleta un instant ses dossiers avant d'en tirer un à la lettre W. L'ouvrant fébrilement, elle en tira un document d'inscription et le parcourut du regard.

- 84 allée Charlemagne, Manoir des Winner, Brillance.

- Merci, murmura Trowa en souriant, ses yeux s'illuminant.

- Mais je vous préviens, je ne vous ai rien dit ! lui dit-elle en le fixant durement du regard. J'aurais des ennuis sinon... et vous aussi. Et là, même votre amour passionnel pour Winner ne vous aidera pas !

- J'ai compris. Merci mademoiselle Poe.

- Filez maintenant ! C'est du temps perdu pour rien.

Hochant la tête, il sortit de l'infirmerie. Duo n'eut que le temps de lever le pouce en signe de victoire à la jeune femme qu'ils quittèrent à leur tour la pièce, la laissant seule.

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, elle baissa les yeux et regarda la photo du jeune Quatre qui semblait lui sourire.

- Ouais ben... j'espère avoir pris la bonne décision... Et que tu en prendras une bonne à ton tour... Parce que t'as vraiment de la chance d'avoir un gars comme Barton à tes côtés.

Elle fronça soudain les sourcils et referma le dossier sèchement, le reposant dans le tiroir et claquant ce dernier. Elle s'adossa à son bureau et passa une main dans ses cheveux, émettant un rire nerveux.

Qu'elle était bête !

Pendant un instant elle avait cru que le sourire du garçon s'était élargit...

**-X-**

**FIN DU DOUZIEME CHAPITRE ! Il a mit du temps à venir celui-là !**

**Bisous à vous tout(e)s et merci de suivre cette histoire qui me tient vraiment à cœur !**

**Rendez-vous au 13ème chapitre ! (13 ? Un chapitre porte-bonheur pour le petit couple j'espère !)**

**Reviews ?**


	13. L'aura de mon aimé

**Titre: Dans les yeux de Quatre.**

**Auteur: Boby la sagesse.**

**Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi sauf les personnages que vous ne croisez pas dans un anime classique de Gundam Wing ou d'un tout autre manga.**

**Rating: M mais c'est pour la Séquelle.**

**Dédicace spéciale à: Tiao-long car j'ai créé sa voiture rien que pour elle !  
**

**-X-**

"Pluie des matins d'été, inoubliable

Clapotement comme d'un premier froid

Sur la vitre du rêve ; et le dormeur

Se déprenait de soi et demandait

A mains nues dans ce bruit de la pluie sur le monde

L'autre corps, qui dormait encore, et sa chaleur."

La pluie sur le ravin, Yves BONNEFOY

**-x-**

- 84 allée Charlemagne à Brillance ! 84 allée Charlemagne à Brillance ! chantonnait Duo en dévalant les marches menant au hall d'entrée et arrivant devant le lycée, tout joyeux. 84 allée ! La vie est belle ! On va chercher Quatre !

Mais ses exclamations ne semblèrent pas réjouir ses amis qui se placèrent à ses côtés, silencieux. Lilian commença à creuser un trou du bout de sa chaussure, déçu. Etonné de leurs visages lugubres, le natté les regarda tour à tour.

- Et ben quoi ? On a l'adresse, maintenant ! On ne pas nous empêcher d'y aller.

- Baka... soupira Heero en levant les yeux vers lui. Et avec quoi on y va ? On vole une voiture ou on appelle le génie d'Aladin en plus du tapis volant ?

Duo reçu 5/5 la pointe d'ironie mais croisa les bras, fronçant les sourcils. Il planta ses yeux améthyste dans ceux émeraude de Trowa. Ce dernier essuyait ses joues encore humides.

- On ne va quand même pas abandonner là ? cria-t-il, faisant sursauter Lilian qui donna un trop grand coup de pied dans le gravier, noyant la basket de son petit ami.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et secoua sa jambe, puis, agacé, décida d'enlever sa chaussure pour y retirer les graviers.

- On a pas de moyen de locomotion Duo ! marmonna Trowa, désemparé. Comment va-t-on faire ? Brillance est au moins à 30 minutes du lycée rien qu'en voiture.

- Et bien on va marcher ! lança Duo à tout hasard.

- Bien sûr Duo, on va marcher. Et si on se fait prendre, ils nous ramèneront à la case départ...

- Il faut trouver quelque chose, une voiture...

- Ma soeur en a une mais elle doit être entrain de bosser...

- Cathy ?

Maxence se pencha mais ressentit une vive douleur dans l'aine. Grommelant pour la forme, il enleva son portable de sa poche et le tendit à Lilian.

- Tu peux me le garder s'il te plaît ?

- Il faut la contacter. Mais comment...

- Et avec quoi ?

- Lilian...

- Je n'ai pas de portable...

- Moi non plus...

- Lilian !

Le petit blond baissa son visage vers son petit ami, soudain en colère.

- Max ! Tu vois pas qu'on est entrain de chercher un moyen pour...

Il loucha sur le portable que lui tendait Maxence avec un demi sourire en coin.

- MERCI MON AMOUR ! hurla-t-il en se saisissant brutalement du visage du blond pour le smacker avec fureur.

Trowa attrapa habilement le portable et tapa avec rapidité le numéro de sa soeur.

Duo, Heero et Lilian le fixèrent avec attention tandis que quelques sonneries résonnaient. Maxence se soutint à l'épaule de son petit ami pour enlever sa basket avec difficulté.

**- ... Allo ?** demanda soudain une voix féminine qui fit crier le natté et le petit blond de joie.

Ce dernier fit perdre l'équilibre à son amant qui s'affala par terre de tout son long.

- Catherine ? C'est moi, Trowa, commença le brun aux yeux verts en regardant Maxence engueuler copieusement son petit copain hyperactif.

- **Trowa ? Mais... t'es pas en cours ? ... Et t'appelles avec quel portable ?**

- Celui d'un ami... Tu bosses là ?

- **Ouais... je m'ennuie un peu là d'ailleurs...**

- Alors j'aurais un truc pour toi... T'as fait le plein dernièrement ?

- **Euh oui... pourquoi ?**

- Alors arrive. On t'attend.

- **... "On" ?**

20 minutes plus tard, arrivant à toute vitesse et faisant un dérapage juste en face des 5 adolescents qui furent couverts de poussière, une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans débarqua au volant d'une magnifique coccinelle violette aux fleurs peintes dans des tons acidulés. Elle descendit en faisant claquer la portière et Trowa ferma les yeux une seconde, se demandant s'il devait regretter son choix...

- Mon p'tit frère adoré ! cria la jeune femme en le serrant contre elle bien qu'il fasse une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. Que me vaux l'honneur de ton appel ? Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ? Et qui sont ces magnifiques jeunes hommes ?

Le jeune adolescent poussa un soupir et désigna ses amis d'un mouvement de tête.

- Voici Duo, Heero, Lilian et Maxence, lui dit-il en les présentant. Ce sont mes amis.

Il ne remarqua pas les tressaillements de Lilian et de Maxence qui sourirent légèrement.

- On aimerait que tu nous conduises chez un de nos amis.

- Qui ? demanda sa soeur avec curiosité, étonnée du ton sérieux de son frère.

- Quatre Winner.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhh le jolie petit mignon blondinet dont tu m'as tant de fois rebaché les oreilles ! Mais... pourquoi est-il chez lui ? Il a été expulsé ?

- Non... il a demandé à partir car... je t'expliquerais ça plus longuement dans la voiture. On peut y aller ?

Catherine lui fit un clin d'oeil et fit tournoyer ses clés du bout de l'index.

- Pas de problèmes ch'tit frère, ça sera l'occasion de rencontrer ce bel ange !

Ignorant les ricanements de Duo, Trowa ouvrit la portière côté place du mort et s'installa confortablement. Ses amis fixèrent alors en silence les places arrières et Catherine leur lança un "Faut vous serrer les mecs" avant de s'installer au volant.

Heero lança un regard à Duo tandis que Maxence l'imitait vis-à-vis de Lilian.

Rapidement, ils se placèrent dans la voiture alors que leurs petits amis, plus lents, commençaient déjà à protester.

- Et on se met où nous ? pleurnicha Lilian tandis que Duo, le soutenant, lui tapotait l'épaule, fusillant le nippon du regard.

- J'aurais bien une idée moi... murmura Trowa d'un air innocent.

Deux minutes plus tard, fonçant sur la route et s'accrochant à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas tomber, deux adolescents, sur les genoux de leurs petits amis respectifs, maudissaient Trowa et la conduite de sa soeur.

- Je vais vomiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr... gémit Duo quand un dernier virage le propulsa violement contre la portière.

Il fut retenu à grande peine par Heero qui le plaqua contre lui tandis que Lilian hurlait de terreur en se pelotonnant dans les bras de Maxence.

- On va tousssssss !

- Mais non... mais non, marmonna Catherine en négociant une nouvelle courbe.

L'air de rien, Trowa regardait le paysage, de l'air nonchalant de celui qui a tout vécu ou pire.

- T'as dit qu'il habitait où déjà ? demanda la brunette en se tournant vers son frère sous les yeux horrifiés des 4 autres adolescents qui virent la voiture quitter légèrement la route.

- Brillance. Et regarde la route où mes amis vont faire une crise cardiaque.

Catherine rectifia d'un coup de volant sec leur position, faisant une queue de poisson à une pauvre Clio en face d'elle... pardon... derrière elle qui klaxonna avec fureur.

La jeune femme, pour mettre un peu plus d'ambiance, alluma la radio. Une musique allemande explosa à l'intérieur de la douillette voiture et elle reprit en choeur le refrain.

- SCHREIIIIIIIIII BIS DU DU SELBST BIST ! SCHREIIIIIIIIIIIIIII UND WENN ES DAS LETZTE IST !

- Ce n'est peut-être pas approprié... marmonna Heero en retenant une nouvelle fois Duo qui menaçait à chaque instant de traverser l'habitacle.

- ! hurla Lilian en voyant que Catherine allait passer entre deux camions, en plein milieu de la route.

- AUCH WENN ES WEH TUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT !

Passage étroit mais passage réussit qui attira un soupir de soulagement de la part des passagers.

- Et tu m'as pas dit pourquoi il était partit du lycée Tro-chan ! lança soudain Catherine en accélérant un peu plus dans une ligne droite.

- Il... Il s'est fait tabassé par des gars du lycée, murmura le brun qui manqua de se manger le tableau de bord quand sa soeur pilla net.

Un concert de klaxon retentit derrière elle et les adolescents purent même entendre une série de choc en tout genre.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mon ex petite amie a jugé bon de lui envoyer un avertissement pour qu'il ne s'approche plus de moi, expliqua calmement Trowa bien qu'une veine battit furieusement à sa tempe.

- Oh la sale petite garce. Attends un peu que je la chope celle-là. On ne touche pas aux amours de mon frangin, grommela la brune aux yeux violets en redémarrant sous les insultes copieuses des conducteurs derrière elle.

Le dit frangin se contenta de détourner la tête, instaurant un silence glacial. Puis Catherine manqua de percuter un scooter ce qui amena de nouvelles plaintes de terreur de Lilian et un "Notre père" récita à la vitesse du son par Duo.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Trowa claqua la langue sur son palais de satisfaction en voyant un panneau afficher durant un quart de seconde (calculez maintenant la vitesse de Catherine ) "Brillance".

- C'est quoi l'adresse Duo ? demanda-t-il au natté qui venait de prendre une jolie teinte olivâtre.

- 8... 84 allée... allée Charlemagne, balbutia ce dernier en s'effondrant contre le torse de Heero qui leva les yeux au ciel, parfaitement protégé par sa ceinture de sécurité "malheureusement" trop petite pour eux deux.

- C'est partit mon kikiiiiiiiiiii ! cria Catherine en s'engageant dans la ville, klaxonnant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

- C'est quand qu'on arriiiiiiiiiiiiveeeeeeeee ? demanda Lilian en gémissant, plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir la vieille dame juste en face traverser la rue en compagnie de son caniche.

Catherine répondit tout en évitant habilement la grand mère qui se trouva soudain bizarrement décoiffée tandis que son chien se pelotonnait à ses pieds, glapissant de terreur.

- Bientôt normalement... Pressé de descendre ? l'interrogea-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'oeil grâce au rétroviseur.

- Je ne veux pas vous vexer... mais je préfère amplement mon père au volant... Je ne lui ferais plus jamais une seule critique.

- Comme s'il les écoutait en plus ! rajouta Maxence qui avait l'air de grandement apprécier la présence de son petit ami sur ses genoux, le serrant contre lui avec force pour le "protéger".

Mais il se prit un coup de poing sur la tête alors que le blondinet le sermonnait.

- Ne me pelote pas espèce de pervers ou ça sera une semaine d'abstinence !

- T'es trop méchant Lilian... Tu ne me comprendras jamais... se renfrogna son vis-à-vis en le relâchant légèrement.

- Tant que tu adopteras un tel comportement de pervers envers moi, non, je ne chercherais pas à te comprendre.

Il soupira et croisa les bras, se tournant vers Duo.

- T'as pas ce genre de problèmes toi au moins... quelle chance !

Duo croisa les bras à son tour, se renfrognant.

- Non mais quelques fois ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'il le fasse. Mais Heero n'est pas un fan des démonstrations d'affection en public.

- Deux mecs totalement différents mais vraiment pas doués, hein ?

- Tu l'as dit.

Fusillant leur petit ami respectif qui détournèrent le regard vers la fenêtre, ils se redressèrent légèrement, boudant.

- Ca te dit de fonder la F.D.P.A.I ? demanda Maxence au brun aux yeux bleus tout en haussant un sourcil.

Ce dernier l'imita, tournant son visage hâlé vers lui.

- La quoi ?

- La Fondation Des Petits Amis Incompris.

- ... Ouais, j'veux bien... marmonna en réponse ce dernier tout en laissant son regard se poser sur le châtain qui boudait encore. On pourra même faire grève pour faire entendre nos revendications.

- Ouais, l'abstinence, y'a que ça d'vrai ! acquiesça le blond aux yeux verts.

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ses nouveaux amis allaient lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs...

- Allée Charlemagne, proclama soudain Catherine et il sursauta, regardant les différentes maison qui s'alignaient dans un quartier résidentiel. Et ben... ils ont beaucoup de moyens eux...

Duo jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Trowa. Ce dernier vivait du peu d'héritage laissé par ses parents avec sa soeur. S'il avait admit au campus, c'était simplement parce qu'il avait demandé une bourse. Contrairement à eux tous, le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts était de condition plutôt modeste...

- Il faut trouver le numéro 84, murmura soudain l'adolescent et il laissa son regard parcourir les rues.

La jeune femme avança doucement la voiture tandis que les jeunes hommes lisaient avec avidité les chiffres sur les boîtes aux lettres.

- 72... 74... 76... égrenait Lilian et, quelques secondes plus tard, il poussa un cri de joie. 84 ! Elle est là ! Elle est là ! relevage de yeux Elle... est... PUTAIN DE MERDE !

- LILIAN TON LANG... PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Le silence le plus complet se fit dans l'habitacle puis Catherine le brisa en poussant un léger sifflement admiratif.

- Manoir des Winner... jolie... murmura-t-elle en fixant de ses yeux violets l'imposant bâtiment blanc qui étincelaient parmi une verdure foisonnante.

Un gigantesque portail en fer forgé où était gravé la lettre W d'un genre stylisé ne les laissait entrevoir qu'un morceau du domaine de Quatre.

- On sonne ? demanda Duo en s'extirpant de la voiture tandis que ses amis faisaient de même.

La soeur de Trowa se gara le long du trottoir et la petite troupe s'approcha du portail. Une petite boîte blanche munie d'une caméra vidéo et d'un micro attira l'attention de Trowa qui s'approcha, hésitant légèrement.

- Allez Tro-chan, qu'on n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien ! lui lança Lilian en goûtant avec joie la terre ferme de ses pieds.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et appuya d'un doigt tremblant sur le petit bouton. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'une voix rauque ne se fit entendre.

- **Oui ? **

- Bonjour ! Nous désirons voir Quatre Winner, lui lança Trowa en ne cillant pas face à la caméra.

- **Je suis désolé mais maître Quatre est épuisé. Repassez plus tard... Dois-je laisser un message ?**

- Nous venons du campus où il a été admit ! Je suis Trowa Barton son... son...

/Je t'aime/

- Son petit ami.

/Pitié, faites que je ne fasse pas de bêtise/

- **Je vous demande pardon ?**

- Je suis son petit ami, Trowa Barton.

- Pouvez-vous vous laisser entrer ?

- **... Très bien...**

Le portail coulissa soudain et l'adolescent, soupirant de soulagement, s'engagea dans l'allée, suivit par ses amis et sa soeur.

Lilian regarda autour de lui avec admiration.

- C'est beaucoup plus grand que chez moi. Quatre a vraiment les moyens...

- C'est clair qu'on a l'air de vrai pouilleux à côté, marmonna Maxence à voix basse.

Il se tut soudain quand, arrivé devant le perron, ils virent un homme de haute stature les attendre. Duo reconnu tout de suite le majordome qui avait accompagné le père de Quatre et lui lança un sourire éblouissant.

- Bonjour !

L'homme resta silencieux, les dévisageant et croisant le regard émeraude et franc de Trowa. Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard avant que Rashid ne les laisse entrer, murmurant un "Si vous vouliez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, monsieur Winner va vous recevoir dans le salon".

La demeure était majestueuse en apparence mais encore plus époustouflante vu de l'intérieur et Duo lorgna avec intérêt le damier noir et blanc en marbre qui paraissait lui souffler bien des idées de courses et de glissades.

- Retiens-toi, le sermonna Heero en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Des tableaux ornaient le couloir et Trowa remarqua les traits de familles évidents entre une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus et Quatre.

/Ca doit être sa mère/

Des portraits de jeunes femmes brunes aux yeux noirs les regardèrent traverser le couloir vers une double porte en chêne. Rashid les devança et ouvrit les portes.

Ils passèrent devant un grand escalier blanc digne d'un conte de fée puis entrèrent à leur tour.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite l'homme installé dans un fauteuil, leur tournant le dos, et purent détailler avec intérêts les lourdes tentures pourpres et l'ambiance orientale qui dominait largement la pièce douillettes. Puis Winner senior se leva, les saluant brièvement et ils se sentirent transpercer par ses deux yeux noirs.

- Vous pouvez disposer Rashid, lança-t-il soudain et le majordome s'éclipsa discrètement. Je suis Salomé Winner, le père de Quatre, enchanté.

Des "Moi de même monsieur Winner" furent murmurés mais Trowa se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de lui demander où se trouvait Quatre.

- Mon fils est entrain de se reposer dans sa chambre. Ses blessures ne sont pas graves mais l'ont grandement atteint psychiquement. Nous ne pouvons pas aller le déranger maintenant.

- Nous ne souhaitons pas le déranger mais le ramener avec nous. C'est notre ami, lui lança Duo mais le père de Quatre l'ignora, son attention focalisée sur le jeune homme qui lui tenait tête.

- Vous êtes le présumé... "petit ami" ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire narquois.

- Exactement.

- Quatre ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez eu de nombreux dialogues avec lui de toutes façons, attaqua directement Trowa qui n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

Salomé sursauta et le fusilla du regard.

- Que voulez vous entendre par là jeune homme ?

- Que si vous connaissiez aussi bien votre fils, vous ne l'auriez pas retiré du campus.

- Bien au contraire, si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je ne me serais presque pas inquiété pour lui. Non ? De toute façon, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de partir. Ce que j'ai tout à fait compris au vu du comportement de ses pseudos camarades de classe envers lui...

- Ce n'était que trois crétins qui auront des problèmes avec la direction dès que nous serons rentrés... avec Quatre, murmura Heero.

- Mon fils ne repartira pas avec vous. Après quelques semaines de convalescence, il sera placé dans un institut spécialisé loin de cette bande de sauvage qui a osé l'attaquer.

- Il ne veut pas y aller ! cria Trowa, Il veut être traité comme n'importe qui, pas comme une personne handicapée ! Le placer dans cet institut serait une grossière erreur.

- Je suis son père, je sais ce qui est bien pour lui, lui lança l'homme aux yeux noirs peu impressionné par son éclat de voix.

- C'est faux ! Quatre ne veut pas aller dans cet institut, j'en suis persuadé. Et si vous l'y forcez il... il...

- "Il" quoi jeune homme ?

- ... Il vous détestera.

- Vous vous trompez lourdement. Mon fils a parfaitement comprit que sa place n'était pas dans votre campus mais dans cet institut. Nous avons eu une longue discussion à ce sujet à son arrivée... Il est d'accord avec moi.

- C'est la tristesse qui l'a fait parler ! Quatre hait cet institut. Il en avait simplement marre d'être incompris et cherchait une échappatoire... J'en suis persuadé.

- Vous prétendez connaître mon fils mieux que moi jeune homme ? demanda Salomé d'une voix douce, haussant un sourcil.

- Je... Je veux simplement ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour lui...

- Et votre campus n'est pas le plus approprié, vous en conviendrez.

- Au contraire ! lança Lilian. Au contraire monsieur Winner.

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui et il se plaça aux côtés de Trowa, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Si Trowa est avec lui au campus, alors Quatre sera vraiment heureux. Il a besoin de lui...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui... Ils ont besoin d'eux... Ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre...

Trowa détourna les yeux gênés. Présenté de cette manière, cela avait l'air parfaitement ridicule.

- Vous ne pouvez pas les séparer monsieur...

- Lilian a raison, intervint Maxence en avançant, enlaçant son petit ami. Trowa a tout fait pour connaître votre adresse et venir chercher Quatre. Il tient à lui autant que vous tenez à votre fils.

- Sinon plus... murmura Duo en prenant lui aussi la parole. Il l'aime vraiment monsieur Winner. Il ferait tout pour lui...

- Y compris le protéger ? demanda le père de Quatre, ironique. Ca n'a pas eu l'air de marcher là dernière fois.

- Si Trowa avait su, lui répondit alors Heero, ils ne l'auraient même pas touché...

- J'ai fais une erreur, le coupa alors le brun aux yeux verts en relevant les yeux. Et j'ai compris que mon seul désir... c'était de voir votre fils heureux... à mes côtés...

- Et pensez-vous que cela soit son souhait ? demanda Salomé en croisant les bras.

- Je ne le pense pas... J'en suis presque certain... Du moins, ça dépendra de lui...

Il poussa un long soupir et lâcha enfin à voix haute:

- Je suis amoureux de Quatre.

**-x-**

Se fut son ventre grommelant de faim qui le fit se lever. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant le sol froid sous ses pieds mais décida de quitter son lit. Il n'était tout de même pas un alité, son père exagérait toujours.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se saisir de sa canne, connaissant sa maison par coeur, et tâtonna jusqu'à la porte.

- Hmm... J'ai envie d'un pain au chocolat et d'un thé très sucré, marmonna-t-il d'un air gourmand.

Son dos le faisait encore souffrir ainsi que son nez mais la perspective d'un goûter /Etait-ce au moins l'heure de goûter. Il n'en savait rien/ arrivait à lui faire oublier ces quelques souffrances qui subsistaient aux médicaments et aux pommades.

Il descendit le grand escalier blanc et commença à traverser le couloir en direction de la cuisine quand des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention.

/Tiens... papa n'a pourtant pas de réunion aujourd'hui.../ se dit-il et il hésita un instant. /C'est bizarre, il me l'aurait dit s'il devait voir quelqu'un aujourd'hui.../

Il poussa un soupir et pensa continuer sa route quand ses sens se mirent soudain en alerte.

- ... tristesse... parler ! ... simplement... incompris... échappatoire... persuadé...

Quelques mots qui lui parvenaient par bride et qui lui firent tourner la tête lentement.

/Non... Non c'est impossible.../

- Vous... mon fils... homme ?

- ... Je... simplement... meilleur pour lui...

/Comment aurait-il pu connaître mon adresse ? Ca ne peut pas être.../

Avec automatisme, il s'approcha de la porte et distingua d'autres voix, parlant avec son père.

- Si Trowa est avec lui au campus, alors Quatre sera vraiment heureux. Il a besoin de lui...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui... Ils ont besoin d'eux... Ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre...

/C'est... C'est la voix de Lilian... Mais... Que se passe-t-il ?/

- Vous ne pouvez pas les séparer monsieur...

- Lilian a raison. Trowa a tout fait pour connaître votre adresse et venir chercher Quatre. Il tient à lui autant que vous tenez à votre fils.

/Ma... Maxence.../

- Sinon plus... Il l'aime vraiment monsieur Winner. Il ferait tout pour lui...

/D... Duo.../

- Y compris le protéger ? Ca n'a pas eu l'air de marcher là dernière fois.

Son père avait l'air si ironique, si peu convaincu...

- Si Trowa avait su, ils ne l'auraient même pas touché...

/... Heero est là... lui aussi.../

- J'ai fais une erreur. Et j'ai compris que mon seul désir... c'était de voir votre fils heureux... à mes côtés...

/Trowa !/

Une immense bouffée de joie envahit son coeur et il n'entendit même pas les pas derrière lui.

- Maître Quatre ? demanda Rashid d'une voix douce en voyant que le petit blond, en chemise de nuit, écoutait attentivement à la porte de son bureau.

- Et pensez-vous que cela soit son souhait ?

/Il est venu ! Il est venu ! Pour moi !/

- Maître Quatre ? redemanda une nouvelle fois Rashid mais Quatre s'écarta doucement de la porte, un long sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Trowa... balbutia-t-il en touchant les portes de chêne de ses mains.

- Je ne le pense pas... J'en suis presque certain... Du moins, ça dépendra de lui...

- Oh Trowa... Je...

- Je suis amoureux de Quatre.

La phrase résonna un nombre incalculable de fois dans son coeur et il se dégagea soudain de la main que Rashid venait de poser sur son épaule pour ouvrir à la volée les portes, courant dans le salon.

L'aura de Trowa était juste devant lui et il bouscula légèrement Duo pour se plaquer contre lui, le serrant à l'étouffer.

- Trowa ! Trowa ! Moi aussi ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! cria-t-il en riant de joie, nichant son visage dans le torse du jeune homme.

**-x-**

Suite à sa phrase, un grand silence retentit puis le bruit d'une porte qu'on pousse à la volée les firent tous sursauter et se retourner. Un éclair blanc et blond fonça sur lui et il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître Quatre avant que ce dernier ne se plaque contre lui en riant.

Il écarquilla les yeux et n'eut pas le moindre geste tandis que Quatre lui criait qu'il l'aimait. Puis il reprit son souffle, son coeur repartit en un battement affolé et il souleva le blond de terre pour l'enlacer avec passion.

- Quat-chan... je suis si content de te revoir, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors que ses amis les entouraient, heureux de retrouver leur ami.

Le visage de Quatre recula alors et Trowa plongea ses yeux dans les turquoises éteintes de son ami.

- Tu es si beau... murmura le petit blond et son sourire s'élargit.

¤Tu dois être si beau¤

- Tu es encore plus beau que moi, lui répondit en retour Trowa.

Salomé regarda les deux jeunes gens enlacés, son fils sur la pointe des pieds qui fixaient sans le voir le visage de son ami. Il ressentit leur lien tellement fort qu'il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus lutter.

/Soit fière, chérie. Ton ange a prit son envol/

- Viens avec moi, chuchota doucement Trowa. Reste avec moi, pour toujours.

Pour seule réponse, Quatre se contenta de soulever un plus son visage et, maladroitement, posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun aux yeux verts.

**-X-  
**

**Et voilà pour cette fin de chapitre ! Il ne reste plus que la Séquelle à écrire soit un chapitre !**

**J'espère que celui-là vous aura plut ! J'ai mit du temps à l'écrire mais j'en suis assez fière... J'espère que vous partagerez ce sentiment !**

**VICTOIRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE !**

**Bande-son: "Heilig" de Tokio Hotel (Oui. J'ai osé)  
**


	14. Clair de lune

**Titre: Dans les yeux de Quatre**

**Auteur: Boby**

**Disclamer: Pas à moi sauf Maxence, Lilian, David et Alexia**

**Rating: M**

**Couples: 3X4 et 1X2, MXL.**

**-X-**

¤¤¤¤¤ Noël ¤¤¤¤¤

Note du directeur Franck publiée deux semaines avant le Noël du lycée.

Chers élèves,

Cette année, Noël sera fêté d'une manière particulière.

Comme vous le savez, nous organisons un bal dans le gymnase le samedi avant les vacances de Noël. Mais grâce à un don généreux et anonyme, la direction a décidé d'offrir un petit bonus à ce bal.

En effet, un feu d'artifice professionnel éblouira le ciel à 23h00.

Les tiquets pour la soirée ayant été vendu au cours de cette semaine, nous invitons les élèves sans billets à assister au feu d'artifice ainsi qu'au discours de remerciement dans le jardin derrière l'établissement.

Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre présence.

Amabilités.

Le directeur J-P Franck.

FLASH BACK

¤Deux semaines plus tôt¤

- Rappelle-moi de rouler une pelle à ton père Quatre.

- Hé !

- T'inquiète Heero, de toute façon il n'est pas homosexuel.

- Et comment tu peux savoir ça ?

- Facile. Il a épousé ma mère.

- C'est un bon argument.

- Tais-toi Trowa ! T'es pas impartial depuis que tu papouilles Quatre dans votre chambre. Et puis, qui te dis qu'il n'est pas bi ?

- Mon père ?

- Ouais !

- Ben, je te signale qu'il n'étais pas très chaud quand Trowa est venu en se présentant comme étant mon petit ami.

- Nardin'...

- Duo !

- Merde, t'es arabe.

- O-ri-gine arabe. Je suis peut-être aveugle mais je sais quand même que les cheveux des arabes sont soit bruns, soit noirs et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis blond.

- Et qui te dis que blond et brun, c'est pas des synonymes ?

- Duo, arrête de te payer ma tête. Tu ne rouleras pas de pelles à mon père, un point c'est tout.

- Félicitations Trowa, Quatre est moins timide qu'avant.

- Heero ! Pas toi aussi !

4 garçons dans un couloir devant le mur d'affichage, banalité lycéenne quotidienne.

3 qui relisent les mêmes lignes et le quatrième qui attends patiemment.

- L'un de vous va-t-il me dire si ces rumeurs sont fondées ?

- Elles le sont Quatre. La donation que ton père a faite à ton arrivée finance un feu d'artifice.

- Un feu d'artifice c'est en gros des trucs qui explosent dans le ciel avec des couleurs et des formes diverses.

- Duo, je SAIS ce qu'est un feu d'artifice. Tu prends trop ma blondeur au sérieux. Je n'en ai juste jamais vu.

- Dommage, tu rates quelque chose.

- Vu le bruit, ça m'étonnerait. La première fois que j'ai entendu un feu d'artifice j'ai fais une crise de panique. J'avais 4 ans et j'étais persuadé que c'était la fin du monde.

Un éclat de rire discret.

- Quoi ?

- Ca me fait penser au chien de ma tante.

- Merci Duo. Ca me fait très plaisir.

- Oh Quatre, arrête un peu ! Tu te vexerais pas pour si peu.

- De la part de mon meilleur ami, tout est possible.

- ...

- Duo ?

- voix émue Je suis... ton meilleur ami ?

- Bien sûr. Le terme était pour Trowa, avant qu'on ne se case ensemble bien sûr.

- Pour en revenir au feu d'artifice... Qui a acheté des billets pour le bal ?

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Heero.

- Mais... tu parles !

- Duo, urusei !

- Ah ! Un autre mot à rajouter dans mon dico.

Duo se saisit d'un petit carnet dans sa poche de veston et décoinça le crayon calé derrière son oreille.

- Traduc' s'il te plaît.

- La ferme.

Le natté le nota avec application et rangea le tout avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Quand je pense qu'il m'aime.

- Ca, rien n'est moins sûr.

- Et ça se dit mon meilleur pote ! Ingrat !

Le jeune non-voyant eut un éclat de rire.

- J'en déduis que personne n'a prit de billet.

- Non.

- Non.

- Non. Quel intérêt ? J'aime la musique mais pas danser dessus quant au feu d'artifice...

- Tu peux pas le voir.

- Ben... aussi... mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- ... Mes 4 ans n'ont pas passés.

- TU AS PEUR DES FEU D'ARTIFICE ?

- Plus fort Duo, le troisième étage n'a pas ENTENDU ! s'exclama soudain une voix familière et Quatre se tourna vers la voix, saluant Maxence d'un signe de tête.

Une tornade verte, bleue et rose se jeta soudain sur lui, manquant de le faire tomber.

- Tu as vu Quatre ? Enfin, t'es au courant ? Pour le bal ? Et bien on y va ! Maxence et moi ! On va danser toute la nuit !

Tourbillonnant au milieu du couloir et rayonnant de joie, Lilian fit savoir son bonheur à tout le couloir.

- Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir prit de billets tout d'un coup. J'aurais pus me payer une bonne tranche de rigolade avec ces deux zigotos, plaisanta Duo en donnant un coup de coude à Heero.

Ce dernier afficha soudain un air bizarre.

- Euh... Heero ?

- Ben, si j'ai parlé de billets c'est que...

- Tu trouves ridicule ce bal ? Je te comprends ! Quelle niaiserie ! Tout ça pour regarder des obsédés découvrant le sexe se rouler des pelles entre deux solos...

- Ah, c'est que tu penses de ça...

- Oh oui ! Pas toi ? Allezzzzzzzzzzz déballe ton sac Hee-chan !

- Ok...

Le nippon plongea sa main dans son sac et en ressortit une pochette bleue argentée. Duo écarquilla les yeux quand il en sortit deux billets de la même couleur que la pochette.

/Oh non.../

- Je voulais t'inviter mais bon... C'est un tel tissu de niaiseries que... autant les offrir à quelqu'un d'autre...

- Non non Heero ! Euh, je plaisantais ! Enfin, je... je...

- Duo, tu étais sincère je le sais. Ce n'est pas grave.

Les 4 autres garçons s'éloignèrent doucement de quelques pas pour ne pas les gêner.

- Ecoute Heero ! C'est vrai que tout ça c'est un tissus de niaiseries mais... je veux y aller avec toi. Parce que... je n'y vais pas pour les autres... mais pour danser avec toi et ça... c'est autant important pour toi... que pour moi. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir d'être avec toi ce soir-là. Rien que pour te voir me marcher sur les pieds et bafouiller en rougissant.

- Je danse très bien. J'ai prit des cours depuis mon plus jeune âge.

- Merde... Et bien tu auras le plaisir de me voir te marcher sur les pieds et bafouiller en rougissant.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et eut un petit sourire.

- Baka !

- C'ui-là je le connais ! ... Eh ! Tu viens de me traiter d'idiot !

- Baka...

Trowa passa son bras autour du cou du blondinet.

- Et bien, en voilà deux qui vont passer une bonne soirée.

- Oui.

Le brun aux yeux vert se mordilla soudain la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu aurais peut-être aimé y aller...

- Sûrement pas Trowa. Trop de bruit me donne mal à la tête. J'aime la musique mais je ne vais même pas pouvoir l'entendre. Et puis il y aura trop de monde.

- Tu as raison. Et... j'ai peut-être une autre idée pour le soir de Noël.

- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

- C'est une surprise...

- J'aime bien les surprises... murmura Quatre en baissant la tête.

Son petit ami l'embrassa sur la joue.

- En tout cas, moi j'affirme que mon père n'est pas gay. Non mais franchement, avoir juste cette pensée ça serait comme supposer... que...

Oups. Manque d'imagination ?

- Que David Franck est un gay rose.

- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax ! Non mais j'te jure ! C'est complètement irréaliste.

- Que son père soit gay est supposé être irréaliste.

- Mon père n'est pas gay ! ... Et puis c'est quoi un gay rose ?

- Quatre... Faut vraiment faire ton éducation, soupira Lilian. Un gay rose c'est un mec homosexuel à la limite de la féminité exacerbée. Genre, même Angelina Jolie n'est pas aussi féminine.

- Comme Lilian.

- Je NE suis PAS un GAY ROSE ! Je suis juste un dominé affirmé.

- Ah ça pour être affirmé, ça l'est... rien que de penser à tes lunettes de soleil Barbie Princesse des îles !

- Maxence, fout la paix à mes lunettes. Je suis autant un gay rose que le père de Quatre est homosexuel.

- Mais on en sait rien !

- Duo, que dis ton Gay-dar ? demanda soudain Heero pour couper court à la discussion tandis que le natté revenait brutalement sur terre, la tête entre les étoiles et la piste de danse.

- ... Bi refoulé.

Et pour la première fois... et peut-être la dernière, on entendit résonner dans les couloirs la voix positivement furieuse de l'héritier Winner qui cria:

- MON PERE N'EST PAS GAY !

Les paparazzis s'en réjouiront.

¤Fin du Flash Back¤

¤Soir de Noël, 17 décembre ¤

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Tu verras.

- C'est ce que tu me répètes depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'est la question que tu me reposes à chaque fois Quatre.

Il y eut un instant de silence où Quatre n'entendit que leurs bruits de pas faisant un bruit sourd sur le tapis de feuilles mortes humides. Trowa ne lui avait rien dit de son projet, lui disant juste qu'il lui réservait une surprise. Ils avaient été conviés à assister au feu d'artifice et la soeur du jeune homme discutait avec Catherine. Ces dernières semblaient s'entendre comme larrons en foire.

Quatre ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'assister à cet événement que de toute façon il ne pouvait admirer. Mais Iria avait insisté pour l'accompagner, son père n'étant malheureusement présent à cause d'un voyage d'affaire à Zurich.

Mais Trowa lui avait demandé de venir alors il avait accepté.

Mais il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir avec cette ballade improvisée.

Son ouïe captait la musique qui provenait de la salle de bal.

Il pensa à Heero et Duo qui devait danser timidement, essayant de ne pas se marcher dessus.

Et puis à Maxence et Lilian. Il était persuadé qu'en ce moment même, ils traversaient à toute allure la piste de danse, en riant aux éclats.

Et lui ? Comment danserait-il avec Trowa ? A la manière de Heero et Duo ? Ou à la manière de Maxence et Lilian.

Les deux ne lui convenaient pas.

Pas assez de timidité ce soir.

Pas assez d'excentricité non plus.

- On arrive bientôt.

- Comment as-tu deviné que j'allais te poser la question ? mentit Quatre.

- Tu n'allais pas me poser de questions Quatre.

Le sixième sens de Trowa ne le surprenait plus. Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Cette empathie qui n'avait lieu qu'avec lui n'était plus si bizarre le temps passant.

Le brun aux yeux verts stoppa soudain et le blond se sentit attiré vers lui. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes tandis qu'un corps chaud commençait à le réchauffer délicieusement.

Le temps était bizarre. Il commençait à peine à le reconnaître tant c'était rare. Quatre ne croyait pas à la magie.

Mais ça serait magnifique s'il neigeait.

Trowa passa une main dans ses cheveux et il glissa ses mains autour de son cou.

Il ne devait pas lui dire que certaines nuits, ce corps chauds se glissait contre le sien et le réveillait.

Il se demandait parfois si Trowa ne faisait pas ce même genre de songe. Il se posait la question depuis un matin où, en voulant le réveiller, il avait sentit des ondes chaudes, douces mais un peu acides aussi provenant de son lit. Mais son petit ami s'était réveillé et aucuns troubles n'agitaient ses pensées.

- A quoi rêves-tu ?

- De nous.

- Et ?

- J'ai envie qu'il neige.

Trowa se recula juste assez pour émettre un petit rire.

- Je crois que ton envie va se réaliser.

/S'il neige, je lui dis pour mes songes/ se promit Quatre.

La musique les nimba soudain et le jeune garçon tourna imperceptiblement la tête pour mieux la saisir.

- Oh j'adore cette musique.

- C'est...

- Le clair de Lune de Debussy. Je rêverais de jouer ce morceau au piano avec un orchestre dans une salle d'opéra bondée !

- Je pourrais t'accompagner à la flûte traversière au moins ?

- Bien sûr !

Il savoura quelques notes en soupirant d'aise et sursauta à peine en sentant la main de Trowa se poser sur son épaule.

- Danses avec moi, murmura-t-il.

Quatre se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Sans un mot il ouvrit les bras et leurs deux corps se joignirent doucement. En rythme, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir avec grâce.

La musique, lancinante et pseudo-romantique ne leur parvenait que par bribes mais ils s'en fichaient.

Ce n'était plus de la danse. C'était un prétexte pour se réchauffer doucement.

Un prétexte pour se hausser sur la pointe des pieds.

Un simple prétexte pour sentir le souffle de l'un sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Le silence parfait qui régnait autour d'eux semblait observer ces deux êtres, différents à leur manière.

Il ne suffit pas de voir pour ressentir.

Et Trowa ferma les yeux, car c'est ainsi que l'on savoure vraiment quelque chose d'éphémère.

- Quatre... murmura-t-il soudain.

- Hmm ?

- Il neige. Fais un voeux.

- Je souhaite...

- Pas à voix haute. Il ne réalisera pas sinon.

- Si, je suis sûr qu'il se réalisera quand même.

- Ah. Tu en vraiment certain ?

- Oui, ça ne tient qu'à toi.

- Moi ?

- Trowa... je me suis fais une promesse tout à l'heure. S'il neigeait, je devais te dire quelque chose. Mais, je pense que ce n'est pas si important maintenant.

Quelque de doux et de frais tomba sur son visage.

Il n'avait pas froid.

- Je souhaite que tu m'aimes.

- Mais... je t'aime.

- J'ai mal formulé mon souhait. J'aimerais que tu m'aimes... physiquement.

Trowa eut un mouvement surpris contre lui.

- Physiquement ? Tu veux dire...

- Toi et moi... J'ai beaucoup rêvé ces temps-ci... Mais je veux pas te forcer ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en reculant.

- Non mais, je ne supposais pas ça Quat-chan ! Je... je veux être sûr.

- Je suis sûr. J'aimerais... faire l'a...

- D'accord.

Le souffle de Quatre se coupa un instant.

Il venait de dire "d'accord".

Faire l'amour n'était pas aussi facile quand on y pensait.

Duo en parlait comme la pluie et le beau temps mais jamais quand Heero était là.

Maxence et Lilian n'abordait que très rarement le sujet et préférait un ton humoristique.

Il y a des gens qui le prennent très au sérieux.

D'autres le considèrent avec humour, c'est un jeu de la vie.

Il y en a qui sont pudiques.

D'autres n'ont aucun complexe.

Et puis il y a les premières fois.

Uniques et parfois imparfaites.

Toujours tremblantes.

Avoir l'idée d'aller dans une chambre qu'on connaît ou qu'on loue.

Sortir une clé ou une carte magnétique de sa poche.

Avoir un petit rire stupide quand les mains sont si nerveuses qu'elles lâchent tout.

Se pencher pour ramasser, ouvrir enfin cette foutue porte.

Ben ouais, c'est qu'une porte ! On en ouvre des centaines voir des milliers dans la vie.

Entrer et ne plus trop savoir que faire.

Il y en a un qui prend les devants en enlevant sa veste, son chandail puis son pull et un tee-shirt.

Il y a l'autre qui suit le mouvement en faisant de même, face-à-face.

Les non-voyants ont une autre sorte de pudeur qui ne concerne pas la nudité.

Enfin, je dis ça mais je ne veux pas généraliser.

En tout cas, pour Quatre, ce n'était pas le problème majeur.

Se savoir nu face à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde ne le dérangeait pas.

Il ne savait pas s'il était beau mais l'amour que lui portait Trowa lui disait qu'il l'était peut-être.

Peut-être... sûrement...

Ses yeux ne lui transmettaient pas les joues un peu rougies d'un garçon plutôt grand aux yeux verts émeraudes et aux cheveux bruns roux, ses mains un peu nerveuses, ses lèvres sèches qu'il humectait rapidement d'un coup de langue, son pantalon serré à la taille.

Tout ceci ne comptait pas.

La chaleur qu'il sentait face à lui, le souffle un peu rapide, les bruissements de vêtements qui glissent le long d'un corps lui faisait se sentir chaud et tendu.

Il recula juste assez pour heurter le lit derrière lui et s'asseoir avec maladresse. Trowa hésita à peine une fraction de seconde avant de venir à ses côtés.

Il nicha son visage contre son cou et Quatre ferma à demi les yeux.

Il ne résista pas quand Trowa, embrassant sa nuque et le dessous de son oreille avec tendresse, l'allongea sur le lit.

Il sentit confusément les mots silencieux que ses émotions lui murmuraient et la chaleur.

Puis la soudaine brûlure.

Un gémissement apeuré traversa ses lèvres tandis que Trowa haletait dans son cou, lui disant qu'il était désolé, si désolé.

Puis ses mains glissèrent dans son dos, le griffant légèrement, et il lui fit comprendre qu'il le voulait, qu'il n'avait pas à être désolé.

Trowa pouvait sentir les parois chaudes autour de son membre et il commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient et accéléra le rythme, demandant plus de frictions. Son corps se tendit un peu plus tandis que ses mains, crispées sur les draps, tremblaient un peu. Ses muscles se contractèrent et il goûta du bout des lèvres la sueur salée sur les tempes de Quatre qui gémissait.

Le jeune arabe serrait les dents. Il sentait ce membre dur qui le pénétrait avec force malgré le rythme lent que Trowa avait adopté. Il murmurait son nom alors que son corps bougeait sur le sien. Mais lui aussi. Ses reins suivaient la cadence qu'il avait adoptée et ils accélèrent le rythme brutalement. Trowa poussa un léger cri et son corps pâle se cambra sous la décharge de désir.

C'était bon de l'entendre comme ça, et il haleta brusquement quand Trowa se tendit, criant une nouvelle fois.

Trowa se sentit arriver aux bords d'une jouissance absolue et il mordit les draps pour s'empêcher de crier encore plus fort. Quatre eut un brusque mouvement qui l'électrisa et la chaleur qui faisait rouler des perles de sueur le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sur les mains du blond se concentra dans son bas-ventre.

Quatre le ressentit si fort qu'il se cambra brutalement. La jouissance lui coupa le souffle et ses cuisses se contractèrent autour des hanches du brun. Trowa se tendit un instant, se cambrant légèrement plusieurs fois et s'affala sur lui.

Leurs souffles rapides se mélangèrent tandis que le jeune homme aux yeux verts se nichait contre lui sans l'écraser.

Quatre le serra dans ses bras, essayant d'apaiser son rythme cardiaque et Trowa releva la tête doucement, examinant les traits de son visage. Quatre... Quatre n'était pas une fille mais... ils s'attiraient, comme deux aimants de deux pôles différents. Trowa avait besoin de lui et se n'était pas seulement après avoir couché avec lui qu'il s'en rendait compte. Quatre l'aimait et il lui rendait cet amour au centuple.

Il se pencha sur son visage et, doucement, sans le brusquer, l'embrassa.

Quatre sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes et ferma les yeux. Trowa... son Trowa...

/Je t'aime tant. Reste avec moi... pour toujours/

En un bruit assourdis, tandis qu'ils se reposaient, le feu d'artifice illumina la chambre sans capter leur intérêt.

¤¤¤ 10 ans plus tard ¤¤¤

Le silence se fait ressentir avec tellement de force que j'en frissonne.

Puis des doigts fins aux ongles manucurés se posent sur des touches ivoire d'un piano à queue ébène.

Et soudain, les émotions se révèlent avec chaleur et douceur.

Je ne peux décrire ce que j'entends, c'est impossible. C'est le pouvoir de la musique, on ne peut mettre de simples mots sur des notes. Ils ne peuvent décrire avec précision ce que chaque spectateur ressent dans cette salle de concert.

Chaque note réveille un souvenir unique.

Pour l'un ce sera un coucher de soleil sur la mer.

Un autre un corps allongé sur une banquette de voiture à scruter le ciel étoilé.

Une femme pensera à son enfance et aux couvertures chaudes de son lit.

Un homme à une partie de pêche avec son père.

Et peut-être à un soir de neige dans une forêt.

Personne ne sait que deux garçons devenus hommes se disputent gentiment dans un appartement en plein coeur d'une grande ville tandis qu'un western, peut-être est-ce "Il était une fois dans l'Ouest", passe sur leur télé mais ils s'embrassent et oublient le film ainsi que sa musique...

Personne ne devine qu'un natté dévore un pot de glace devant un dessin animé plutôt bêbête tandis qu'un nippon réceptionne une pizza géante avant de refermer la porte et d'engueuler ce foutu natté qui ne sait pas attendre et que sa gourmandise le tuera un jour.

Personne n'a vu qu'en rentrant un soir du cinéma où sa copine lui avait soudain dit qu'elle le plaquait, un jeune homme aux traits tirés s'est fait bousculé par un jeune plutôt mignon qui s'est excusé en souriant et ce même jeune homme s'est retourné sur son passage, l'air troublé.

Et personne, et encore moins moi, n'ose croire que le pianiste qui vient de terminer en apothéose son Clair de Lune au piano, accompagné d'un orchestre symphonique renommé et d'une simple flûte traversière, qui se lève avec un sourire modeste et rayonnant aux lèvres, est un non-voyant.

Car tout le monde le voit: Dans les yeux de Quatre... il y a de l'espoir.

**-X-**

**Fin de cette fanfiction !**

**Bonduelle, j'arrive à peine à croire que j'ai terminé ce dernier chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que les autres. Et merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire au fil de ses publications.  
**

**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews !**

**Merci encore de m'avoir lu.**


End file.
